


魔法是我们的同伴

by Magic_is_on_our_side (c2h2wen0513)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, M/M, 非单一CP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 63,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c2h2wen0513/pseuds/Magic_is_on_our_side
Summary: 一个HP paro的白不二故事。合著代发。全角色多CP预警！
Relationships: Shiraishi Kuranosuke/Fuji Shuusuke, 白石蔵之介/不二周助
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. POT同人，HP paro，有一定的设定改动和脑补。  
> 设定属于JKR，脑洞属于作者们，请不要纠结设定在欧洲人名却都是日本名以及按原作来讲某些角色的生日能不能同级之类的设定（……
> 
> 2\. 本文包含多CP  
> 主CP为白石藏之介×不二周助  
> 副CP包括真田弦一郎×幸村精市（无差）、不二裕太×白石友香里，可能包含一两句话的木丸、月寿、神尾→杏等
> 
> 3\. 本文会有相当程度的手冢国光×不二周助恋人未满情节，纯食请点击右上角关闭页面按钮，谢谢

“那么周助，裕太，学校见。”

不二由美子把两个弟弟分别拉过来吻了一下（裕太象征性地挣扎了一番）后，在站台上向他们挥别。

“学校见，姐姐。”

不二周助微笑着向姐姐挥挥手，随后推着不二裕太向车厢里走。

不二裕太：“几个小时后就到学校了，干嘛每次都要像很久不见一样道别啊……”

“算是一种仪式吧。而且到了学校就不是姐姐了，是不二教授。”

“……没感觉到有什么区别。”

听着弟弟有点别扭的小声抱怨，不二笑笑。

“裕太要和我一起找包厢吗？”

“不了，我跟神尾伊武他们说好了。”

“真令人伤心啊。”然而语气间听不出一点难过的意味。

说话间裕太显然已经找到了自己的同学，闻言眼皮都没跳一下就把一个餐盒塞到了不二手里：“手冢学长他们也在等大哥你吧？”

不二耸耸肩，笑着继续往前走。

“不二——！”

他刚打开包厢门，就被一只点满了动态视力的大型猫扑了个满怀。不二揉揉他的头发，举起手里的餐盒：“姐姐做的木莓派，弄洒了英二就吃不到了哦？”

“喵！”

菊丸英二马上从他身上跳下来，不二这才得以同包厢里的另外两人打招呼：“手冢，大石，好久不见。”

手冢点头示意，大石则起身把英二拉进了包厢，好让不二进门来：“好久不见了不二。”

“阿隆不在？”

“他跟阿桃还有海堂在一个包厢，小不点也在那儿喵~”

“那我待会儿给他们送点过去吧。”

手冢和大石已经变出了一套盘子和刀叉。不二打开餐盒，用魔杖划着分了一下，切好的木莓派便自动飞起来落入各人的盘内。

“不二不二，六年级你要选什么课？”

菊丸英二嘴里塞得满满的，说话听起来有些含混，对面的大石赶快递过来一杯水。

“还是那几门吧，除了魔法史。”不二回答道，“英二呢？”

英二看起来有点泄气：“我也不知道喵……我比较想做一个魁地奇运动员或比赛解说员，感觉好多课都没什么必要上了。”

“等到开学还要跟龙崎教授商讨一下哪些课能选，到时候再说吧。”大石说。

菊丸英二的成绩在几人中并不算好，这不是一个秘密。虽然他在暑期通信里表示自己绝大部分科目都通过了，但N.E.W.T.s课程并不是在O.W.L.s考试中获得“A”就可以修读的。

“手冢呢？”不二转移话题方向。

手冢干净利落地回答：“黑魔法防御术，魔咒，变形，魔药，草药，算数占卜，保护神奇生物，麻瓜研究。”

“也是，毕竟你家里希望你成为一名傲罗呢。”

英二凑到不二耳边压低声音：“我猜手冢这几门都拿了‘O’。”

“这才是手冢，不是吗？”不二同样小声回答。

“啊——！”英二一屁股坐回椅子上，“不要讨论选课这种烦心事了，今年魁地奇比赛什么时候开始啊？我一个暑假都没有打过球了喵——”

“说起来，”不二突然想起了什么似的，“英二，今年没有魁地奇比赛了哦。”

“……喵？！？！”

英二眼睛瞪得老大，试图从不二的脸上找出他在开玩笑的迹象。

“不二，学校还没有确认的事情不要随便传播。”

不二朝英二笑笑，指指对面的手冢：“他不让我说。”

去另一个包厢送完自家制的甜点，不二和菊丸在快要回到自己包厢时撞见了一队——某种意义上也算是意料之中的——不速之客。

“你们好，迹部，忍足。”

不二把冲着对面吹胡子瞪眼的英二拦在身后，向领头的两人问好。

“好久不见，不二，菊丸。”

忍足也友好地回了一句问候，迹部则是像往常一样双臂交叉在胸前：“手冢在不在？”

不二打开门把英二塞进去，朝向手冢：“找你的。”

还没等他有什么反应，迹部就堵在了包厢门口：

“喂手冢，本大爷是来宣告的。”他带着些挑衅的表情说，“虽然之前都没能分出胜负，但今年本大爷一定会让你输得心服口服！”

手冢冷静地回答：“我不知道你在说什么。”

迹部显然没料到这样的回应，愣了一下才转向不二：“……你怎么连他都没告诉？”

“他自己不要听。”不二摊手。

迹部也没法再说什么，扔下一句“本大爷的战书依然有效”就离开了。忍足道了声抱歉也追着走开，然而他那笑容里实在没包含多少抱歉的成分。

“我讨厌那个斯莱特林。”包厢门关上后，英二嘀咕道，“自恋，张扬，无礼……”

“喂英二！”大石阻拦。

“迹部人其实还不错的，实力也很强，”不二也说，“因为他的领导，斯莱特林也变得比以前有趣多了。”

英二哼了一声。自从三年前迹部率领的斯莱特林学院队在魁地奇决赛中击败格兰芬多，英二就一直看他不顺眼；但他也无法否认，迹部确实是一个既有实力又有领导才干的人，否则也不会从入学起就同手冢在各方面竞争了一连五年都没能分出高下。

“你没问问迹部O.W.L.s成绩？”不二突然好奇心起。

“不必。”手冢答道。

“反正又是全‘O’对吧，你们这些学霸！”英二愤怒控诉。


	2. Chapter 2

“可怜的小家伙们。”

当猎场看守三船入道带着一身酒气吆喝着把一年级新生带去湖边后，英二小声咕哝道。

“我们的马车……啊来了来了。”

由看不见的马拉着的马车向城堡缓缓驶去。英二还在不安分地朝湖那边张望，虽然他实际上什么都看不见。

“希望今年多几个有天赋的孩子加入格兰芬多，我是说像小不点那样的，对不对？”他总算把头转了回来，“今年没比赛，明年我们就要忙N.E.W.T.s考试了，院队一下子少三个追球手一个守门员……”

“海堂和桃城他们能处理好。”手冢说。

“这是正常的更新换代，每个学院都一样的。”不二安抚道。

“不二你这么一说……”英二扳着手指数了数：“斯莱特林少四个，赫奇帕奇三个，拉文克劳除了找球手全灭……这么一算的话明年我们院还是有希望的？”

大石拍拍英二的肩膀：“这是后辈们要靠自己去解决的问题，我们只能给他们加油了。”

提前一年离开魁地奇赛场似乎让菊丸英二心情郁郁不乐。幸好他心思单纯，到了分院仪式上就又恢复了活力，对着新加入格兰芬多的一年级学生欢呼得比谁都响亮。

不二趁这工夫打量着教工餐桌。比起前两年陆续加入的四位新入职教师，今年只有一位刚从门外溜进来正在落座的……慢着……

不二戳了戳刚结束一番叫好的英二，把教工餐桌末端指给他看。英二发出一声尖叫，虽然被各个学院送给新生的欢呼掩盖住了，却还是引起了格兰芬多桌许多人的注意。

“大……大和前辈？？”

大和佑大很快注意到了格兰芬多桌边的小骚动，朝这边露出一个懒洋洋的笑容，比了个“嘘”的手势。

“大和前辈怎么回来了？他要教啥？”

菊丸英二压低声音问旁边的不二。

“天文学吧，我想……”不二回答，“分院仪式快要结束了，我们很快就能知道。”

副校长兼格兰芬多院长龙崎堇菜终于念完了羊皮纸上的所有姓名，拿着板凳和分院帽走了下去。校长榊太郎站起身来，礼堂里瞬间安静了下来。

“欢迎大家新学年来到霍格沃茨。在宴会开始前，我有几件事想要告诉大家。”

“首先，今年又有一位新的教师加入我们——或许应该说是回到我们中间。由于我们前任天文教授的一些健康原因，虽然是一项突然的任命，我很高兴欢迎大和佑大教授接任天文课的教师。”

礼堂里响起一片掌声，格兰芬多桌旁又是一阵交头接耳。大和佑大今年刚从霍格沃茨格兰芬多学院毕业，在场的学生有不少还认识他。

“另外我要提醒各位，学生被禁止进入场地边的禁林，只有三年级及以上的学生可以在周末拜访霍格莫德。”

不二假装没看到手冢隔了两个位子瞥了自己一眼。

“还有一件非常重大的事情：今年的魁地奇学院杯比赛暂停。”讲到这里，他不得不清清嗓子示意大家安静，因为四个学院同时产生了一阵骚动。

“我很高兴地宣布，三强争霸赛今年将在霍格沃茨举办。”

数秒的安静过后，学生们中爆发了更大的骚动。不知道的学生在询问，知道的学生在讲解，一时之间每个人都在讨论三强争霸赛，榊教授不得不给自己施了个声音洪亮咒才把众人的声音压下去。

“为了让大家都能了解，我在这里先简单介绍一下。”

如同一锅沸水的礼堂这才逐渐平静下来。

“三强争霸赛，是欧洲三所最大的魔法学校——霍格沃茨，布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗——之间的一种友谊竞争。这一赛事由三个学校轮流举办，初期是每个学校选出一位勇士，现在主办校可以多一个名额。三强赛共有三个比试项目，我们希望在这一赛事中使各个国家之间的年轻巫师们有更多机会交流和建议友谊。”

“十月底，布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗将派出领队携带他们精心挑选出的竞争者来到霍格沃茨。勇士选举仪式将在万圣节举行。获胜的勇士可以为自己的学校争得荣誉，另外还可以获得个人一千加隆的奖金。”

“我们做了许多措施来确保参赛者们的安全。然而为了比赛顺利进行，我们将会对参赛选手规定一个年龄界限。经过许多商讨，我们决定：只有四年级及以上的学生才可以报名参赛。请注意年级越低，所学过的魔法越少，比赛项目对你们来说就越艰难。”

榊太郎带些警示意味的目光在礼堂了扫了一圈，这才继续说下去。

“布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗的代表团将和我们共同度过这一学年的大部分时光。我相信大家都会对我们的外国贵宾表现得热情友好，并全心全意地支持霍格沃茨的勇士。”

“那么久等了，晚宴现在开始。”

一顿大餐过后，众人都满意地回到了各自宿舍。大石秀一郎唠叨着明天要早起选课，催着众人都抓紧时间睡觉。

“迹部在火车上说的就是这个吧！”英二钻上床时明显还没有睡意，“他以为自己一定会被选中吗！？”

“说的什么？”在另一个车厢的河村隆对此摸不着头脑。英二给他绘声绘色地描述了一遍，趁机夹杂了许多不满的情绪，引得大石连连喝止。

“战书下来了，”不二笑，“手冢，要接吗？”

“当然。”手冢冷静答。


	3. Chapter 3

深秋的雨天总是感觉格外阴冷，让人在暖意融融的休息室里一呆就懒得挪窝。

不二毫无负担地在内心划掉了前往公共图书馆的计划，惬意地窝在挨着壁炉的沙发里翻阅着菊丸的保护神奇生物论文，时不时直接用魔杖轻点勾出几处需要修改的地方。

不远处，他们的两个同时面临O.W.L.s年和球队换血双重挑战的好后辈——桃城武和海堂薰——正头顶着头咬牙切齿地小声争论着什么；再远一点的地方，矮几旁的越前龙马已经用不明显的焦虑眼神朝这边看了好多次，面前摊着一大堆画得乱七八糟的羊皮纸，不二猜那大概是他的天文学作业。

“给你，”不二把改好的论文稿纸递给菊丸，“照着这些改一改，第二部分再补充一点内容，应该就能拿个不错的分数了。”

“谢谢你，不二子！”菊丸开心地接过羊皮纸，但没过多久神情又黯然了下去，“N.E.W.T.s的课程真的好难喵，就连鬼老大也变得严格了起来……”

“英二不是打算做魁地奇球员？保护神奇生物课其实关联度不高，不用勉强自己也可以吧？”

“就算是这样……”大猫一样的红发少年无精打采地趴在桌上，“我还想和大家在一起多呆一会儿喵……”

不二笑着揉了揉他的头发：“没关系，别的不敢保证，保护神奇生物我总是可以帮到英二的。”

“说起来，不二明明没有上过一天的保护神奇生物课，为什么懂得这么多？难道这就是天才喵？”菊丸歪着头，“说起来不二最后都选了哪几门？”

“唔……”不二掰着手指点了点，“魔咒、变形、黑魔法防御术、草药魔药和天文……还有古代魔文和占卜。”

“也是八门？”菊丸倒抽一口气，“和手冢一样？可这个组合好奇怪……不二将来是想做什么？”

“倒是没有想那么多，我只是在学我想学的东西哦？”不二笑了笑，“为了将来可以做自己想做的事……吧。”

他站起身，浅浅伸了个懒腰，拿过隔壁茶几上放着的一本书：“我先上去啦，英二，还有一封信需要回一下呢。”

他脚步轻盈地登上通往宿舍的螺旋楼梯，一角米色的信纸从胁下夹着的书册里冒出头来：

“周助：

展信佳。

我和我的家人已经开始思念你、由美子小姐和裕太了，但其实也没有过很久？毕竟我们刚刚一起度过了暑假。

我想你应该也已经收到通知了，今年三强争霸赛将会在霍格沃茨举行。

我已经获得了学部内的预选代表资格，这样就可以去你的学校拜访了……虽然能够参赛的希望不大，我们的另一个学部有一位非常了不起的同级生……嗯，虽然不知道该怎么说，我觉得你们会合得来的。

另外，答应我这次一定要介绍手冢国光给我认识，好吗？

布斯巴顿的代表团计划10月28日抵达霍格沃茨。期待到时与你们的见面。

爱你的，

佐伯虎次郎”

10月28日，星期五。

一整天没有人专心上课，所有人都在尽情想象布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗的学生会是什么样子。所有下午最后一节的课程提前了半小时结束，学生们急匆匆地赶回他们各自学院的塔楼，放下书包和课本，穿好斗篷，来到学校的门厅里列队。

“我真好奇他们会用什么方式过来，”和大石站在一起的菊丸轻声对排在他们前面的不二说，“我是说，除了壁炉？……怎么想都是其他国家呢，太远了吧……”

“我想，不论是什么样的出场方式，”不二看着手冢在前方指挥低年级学生们把队排整齐，一群小萝卜头在傍晚的寒风和级长大人的气场中瑟瑟发抖，“应该会值回我们在这样在室外的寒风中傻站着的票价的。……哦，”他突然转头，望向禁林的方向，“我猜布斯巴顿到了。”

一座像是飞翔的别墅一样的庞然大物从禁林的树梢顶上掠过，在它前方是十二匹奔跑的飞马，裹挟着呼啸的风声重重地落在人群面前——前排的低年级学生们被吓得惊叫着纷纷后退。离近了看，那些马全身金色，体格每一匹都接近一头大象，十二双火红色的眼睛好奇地打量着面前拥挤的人群。

“神符马。”不二轻声说，“我该想到的……法国人的排场……”

别墅那么大的马车的门打开了，一座金色的楼梯从门口盘旋而下。紧接着，楼梯顶端几乎是肩并肩地出现了两个少年的身影：一个有着银色的短发和小麦色肌肤，穿着红色滚银边的长袍，五官阳光英俊让人一见就忍不住心生好感；另一个一头蓝紫色的微卷发，穿着金色滚黑边袍子，披着金色丝绸的斗篷，秀美的容貌和优雅的仪态让在场的大部分学生都情不自禁地低下头去不敢与他对视。

紧跟在他们身后，两列分别穿着同样的大红色和金黄色长袍的学生鱼贯而下。

红袍的银发少年四下张望了片刻，在发现他要找的人之后露出了喜悦的笑容，径直穿过人群朝格兰芬多的六年级队伍快步走了过来。

“周助，真高兴又见到你了！最近还好吗？”

……于是全格兰芬多目瞪口呆地看着这个来自布斯巴顿的学生代表动作极其自然地拉住他们学院的天才，来了一个热情拥抱（后者也笑着张开手回抱了他），并亲昵地在对方的侧脸上亲了一下。

“不、不二子？”菊丸吓得话都说不利索，在他身后大石和河村也是一脸吃错了魔药的表情。正在走过来的手冢见状皱起了眉头。

“欢迎来到霍格沃茨，小虎。”不二松开了手，转向他被吓得不轻的同级生们，“介绍一下，这是我从小的玩伴，现在就读布斯巴顿的佐伯虎次郎——小虎，这是我同寝室的同学，菊丸英二、大石秀一郎、河村隆和……嗯，手冢国光。”

“你们好。”佐伯笑着和他们打了招呼。

“所以不二其实是法国人？”大石压低了声音问菊丸，后者也一脸茫然地拼命摇头。

“看来你已经找到他了，虎次郎？”

又一个陌生的悦耳声音响起，蓝紫色卷发的金袍少年从教师阵的方向走了过来，身后还跟着一个身材高挑、也穿着金黄色长袍，看上去比他们都年长了好几岁的黑发男生。

“你好，我是幸村精市。”他朝着不二伸出手，动作和姿态都无可挑剔，“我听虎次郎说起过你的很多事情……我个人也对淑子夫人的家人非常好奇。令堂最近可好？”

“父亲和母亲已经很久不留在学校了，”不二以同样优雅的动作回握住对方的手，微笑着答道，“大概现在正在哪里度他们的第一百七十三次蜜月吧。很高兴认识你，我是不二周助。”

“那可真是太遗憾了，”幸村说，“我一直对淑子夫人在神奇生物语言研究方面的成就深感敬佩与憧憬……”

“如果你不介意，或许我也可以代替母亲对这个话题稍作探讨，”不二说，“不过也请找个机会介绍我认识一下你们的神符马，我对它们非常、非常感兴趣……”

他们若有所悟地相视一笑。

“手冢。”这时幸村背后的男生也出声招呼道。

“真田。”手冢对他点了点头。

“哦？”幸村微微转头，“弦一郎在霍格沃茨也有熟人？”

“我的家里和他家是世交。”真田弦一郎简短地说。

“所以你也是一个傲罗预备军。……初次见面，很高兴认识你。”

幸村微笑着和手冢也握了手。

“我突然发现我对自己的朋友们一点也不了解喵……”

菊丸沮丧得就差蹲在地上用魔杖画圈。

“那个，我和蝮蛇好像在奖杯陈列室看到过……”不知道何时溜过来的桃城悄声对他的前辈们说，“十几年前学校曾经有一位保护神奇生物课的教授也姓不二……我们还怀疑过他是不是不二前辈的亲戚……”

大石觉得自己一点也不想知道这两个好动的后辈出于什么理由仔细参观了奖杯陈列室。

这时前排四年级的队伍里突然传来一阵骚动。

“……你谁啊！不要过来！”

“喂喂，小不点你也太无情了吧，连自己的哥哥都忘了吗？”

“是越前的声音！”

桃城一下跳了起来。

“越前……？”佐伯转头问幸村，“你找来的那位代领队是不是也叫这个名字来着？”

“龙雅啊，是的。”幸村答道，“他确实似乎也提到过要来看望他在霍格沃茨的弟弟……”

众人面面相觑。

“……总之，”最后的良心河村挠着头说，“虽然不知道到底发生了什么，要不我们还是去把菜菜子小姐叫来吧……？”

就在手冢、幸村和真田赶去解决那位不靠谱的领队带来的一些小问题时，靠近禁林那一侧的学生方阵突然又躁动起来。

“快看湖面！”不知道是谁在夜色中声嘶力竭地大叫。

在月光下平静地延展出去的黑色水面突然被打碎了，一个巨大的漩涡在湖的中心出现，与此同时现在所有人都听见了那种奇怪的轰隆声——一根黑色的长杆逐渐冒出水面，紧接着是些船帆和绳索模样的东西，然后是领航室、甲板和巨大的船身——如同幽灵一般的巨型黑色帆船以沉重而不可阻挡的气势从湖心缓慢升起，最终破浪而来停靠在了岸边。

跳板被放了下来，舱门打开。和来自温暖南部的布斯巴顿不同，从船舱里走出的学生们身上都带着一种自北国而来的、野兽般危险的攻击气质，身上厚重的黑色毛皮斗篷也更加强化了这一印象——尽管他们当中甚至还有身材娇小的女孩子。

领头的是个歪戴着一顶礼帽的成年男人，下船就直接走向教师阵和榊太郎寒暄起来。与此同时他带领的学生们也分成两路，分别向拉文克劳和斯莱特林的什么人打起了招呼。

尽管灯光很暗，不二还是注意到他们皮毛斗篷下露出的袍子袖口有深绿和深紫两种不同的颜色。

“德姆斯特朗的魁地奇队据说很厉害，”菊丸在他旁边轻声嘀咕，“不知道这次来的人里有没有校队的成员……虽然今年我们连校内赛都没得打啦。”他的语气突然变得沮丧起来。

“有的，”佐伯在他另一边指点道，“看到那个银灰色头发的男生没？站在你们那个个子特别高、蓝色围巾的同学旁边的？那个就是他们校队队长，叫白石蔵之介。”他耸了耸肩，“据说是个很厉害的追球手。……据说，毕竟我没在布斯巴顿的校队。”

“看上去好像确实很强的样子……”菊丸咋舌，“不二你怎么看？”

“这能看出什么来，”不二摊手，“英二非要问的话，我觉得他脸长得挺帅的。”

“又来了……不二子你这个看人先看脸的毛病大概是不能好了……”菊丸一脸惨不忍睹。

佐伯深以为然地点了点头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于学部的事情，为了方便处理人际关系于是魔改成了现在的样子。  
> 虽然HP原作没有明说B校和D校有分院，  
> 但是也没有明说没有啊（x）


	4. Chapter 4

“你们的食物比我想象中的要好一些。”

欢迎宴会开始后，佐伯看着桌子上的菜品对不二说。

“因为有你们这些贵宾啊。”不二回答，“多住一段时间你就了解英国菜的正常水平了……说起来，小虎你今年不是要参加考试吗？”

“布斯巴顿放假晚些，我们等赛事结束回去考。”佐伯边取食物边说，“虽然课程设置不同，不过你们的校长同意了我们也在这里一起上一年课——当然啦，是自愿参与的。”

“想好选什么课了吗？”

“没有，所以周末把你的课表交出来。”佐伯张牙舞爪地做了个抢夺的手势。

两人正说笑着，幸村的声音突然插了进来。

“刚进来的那几位也是裁判员吗？”

“好久不见，教授。”

“好久不见了，校长。”

走到教工桌边的三名男子一同向榊校长鞠躬致意。其中一人由于身高实在太高，即使鞠躬时依然比榊校长高出一截；另外一名银灰色偏分发型的男子直起身时现出一副英俊面容，在女生间造成了一阵小小的骚乱；第三人一头柑色短卷发，圆框眼镜下的脸年轻得如同学生一般。

“那个人身高足有七英尺半吧！”布斯巴顿传来一句低声感叹。

“君岛先生和越智先生大概是魔法部来的代表。”不二小声给佐伯和幸村介绍，“至于入江学长，就是那个圆框眼镜的，我也不知道他为什么会来……”

似乎是要佐证不二的话，在同另外两校的领队寒暄过后，前两人便坐在了榊校长旁边的位子上；而被称作入江的人直接挤到了不二由美子身边，坐在后者另一边的三津谷教授默默地揉了揉太阳穴。

“他和由美子小姐很熟吗？”佐伯好奇。

“入江学长和三津谷教授是同级生，和姐姐一样都是拉文克劳学院出身的。”不二答道，“我记得那时候姐姐是级长。”

晚餐结束后榊校长再次起身，礼堂里终于安静下来。

“首先，我要向各位远道而来的友校贵宾再次表示欢迎。同时请容我向各位介绍另外几位来宾：这位是君岛育斗先生，魔法部国际魔法合作司司长，”——银灰发色的英俊男子起身微笑着行了个礼，在学生间又引起了一阵尖叫——“越智月光先生，魔法部体育运动司司长。”——身高七英尺半的男子也起身略鞠了一躬。

“君岛先生看起来比报纸上还帅啊，是不是？”英二一边鼓掌一边小声说。

“毕竟国际魔法合作司是魔法部对外的脸面呢。”不二回答。

“本次三强争霸赛在各方面都获得了君岛先生和越智先生的大力支持。在接下来的整个赛程中，他们将与三校的领队一起组成裁判团，对各位勇士的表现做出评判。”

榊校长话毕，向旁边做了个请的手势，这才坐下。顺着他手的方向，入江站起身来。

“各位晚上好，我是巫师电台的入江奏多。我很荣幸地宣布，本次三强争霸赛将由巫师电台进行全程转播，本人也将担任比赛的主持。”

“今年的三强争霸赛由三个项目组成，来自三所学校的四位勇士将代表学校参加比赛。比赛项目将从不同方面考验各位勇士的能力——魔法才能，智能，以及面对危险的临场应变能力。当然，组委会采取了许多措施来保障参赛勇士们的安全。裁判团将根据勇士们在项目中的表现给他们评分，最终总得分最高的勇士将获得三强杯。”

“三强争霸赛的选拔从今夜开始，11月1日、也就是万圣节当夜截止。负责挑选勇士的是——”

入江挥了一下魔杖，一个镶嵌着珠宝的木头盒子从礼堂一角飞了出来，稳稳降落在榊教授面前的教工桌上。榊教授拔出魔杖在盒盖上敲了三下，盖子便吱嘎作响着缓慢打开了。

“——火焰杯。”

一只做工粗糙的木制高脚杯从盒子中飘了起来，在盒盖关上后入江控制着它落在了盒子上。杯子里跳动着奇妙的蓝白色火焰，将榊教授连同周围几人的脸都照得有些发白。

“想要报名参赛的同学，请在11月1日晚餐前，将你们的姓名和学校写在一片羊皮纸上，投入这只杯子。在选拔期间，火焰杯将放在门厅内，教授们将在周围布下魔法，以免不符合条件的学生报名。”

“最后我必须提醒大家，被选定的勇士必须将比赛进行到底，不允许中途退出。这一点将由火焰杯形成的魔法契约保证，任何人都无法完美破除这道契约。那么，祝各位好运。”

入江行了个夸张的礼后坐了下去，榊教授再次起身道过晚安后，宴会终于散席。

================

“好——无——聊——喵——”

第二天的周六，菊丸英二突然在公共休息室里叫出声，随后被手冢一句“无聊就出去走走”给吓得压低了声音。

“英二的作业写完了？”不二一边对着课本翻字典一边问。

“姑且吧……我又没像你们一样选那么多课。”英二凑过来看不二的古代魔文课本，“周末没了魁地奇训练好不习惯喵……”

“好啦，等做完这个我陪你去场地上飞两圈。”不二伸手拍拍他头，“你问问大石去不去？”

结果四人一起从肖像画爬出了公共休息室。

“手冢也来的话差不多就是正式训练了。”不二转头看了一眼正在强烈的低气压下奋笔疾书的海堂和桃城，忍不住笑出了声。

“阿桃和海堂也是，O.W.L.s年还这么能吵架，手冢看着点儿会比较放心……”大石说。

英二整个人都挂在越前身上，闻言不禁好奇：“说到O.W.L.s，小不点你不要紧吗？”

“我还有一年……英二前辈你很重……！”

“不行不行，这么重要的考试必须提前一年开始准备，不然会像阿桃和海堂那样子喵！”

越前龙马下意识地打了个冷战。

“啊，白石！你看场地上已经有人啦！”

红色乱发大嗓门的男孩拽着白石藏之介的胳膊喊：“我们去跟他们比一场吧！”

“安静点儿小金。”白石眯着眼睛看了看已经飞在天上的几个人影，“他们人都不齐呢，没法比吧。”

“只缺击球手的话还好说些，守门员都没有的话不行的吧。”旁边棕发的男生也跟着帮腔。

“不要啊我想比赛啦……我我我我知道啦白石你不要解开绷带啊——！！！”

远山金太郎垂头丧气地躲到了一位身材壮实的男生身后，白石则一边把解开一截的左臂绷带缠回去一边继续观察着天上的几人。

“怎么样？”忍足谦也问道。

“个子最小的那个比较游离，大概是找球手。另外三人配合尚可，两个身材略高大一些的配合尤其好，但是技术不足；”白石顿了顿，“最后那个技术还行……但是多余动作太多，实用性太差。”

“喂，你刚才好像对我们做了很多评价嘛？”

不二一个急刹，正停在德姆斯特朗众人面前，一向温和的笑容显得有些锋利：“敢不敢来比一局？”

“你们缺人，怎么比？”白石反问。

“一对一，就你跟我。”不二说，“先进五球者胜。”

白石欣然同意：“好啊，我们到这里来就是想飞一场的。”

此时大石、英二和越前也已经降落到了地面上，闻言不禁面面相觑。

“不二……”

英二试图开口阻拦，但两人明显都没有听他说话的意思，嗖嗖两声就已经飞上了天。

地面上一片寂静，直到小金从石田银背后转出身来，眨巴眨巴眼睛，突然义愤填膺地大喊：

“白石太狡猾了！！不让我找人比赛，自己反而去比！”

忍足谦也似乎被这么一声吓回神来，转头看向财前光：“白石他是脑子出什么问题了？”

“不知道，但是谦也前辈你再不帮我拉着点小金的话，出问题的就不只是白石前辈的脑子了。”财前说。

忍足谦也转脸看了看正腻在一起露出诡异笑容的金色小春和一氏裕次，决定放弃向他们征求意见。

越前龙马默默从明显还没理解情况的大石手里拿过鬼飞球，吹了个口哨就把球往上空扔去。黄绿色和金红色的两道身影瞬间飞出了两道交叉线。

鬼飞球首先被不二抢到了。他挟着球稍微飞了一个弧线绕开前来阻挠的对手，随后笔直飞向对面球门。然而就在被绕开后不过三秒，白石的手臂便突然横在他的面前，直接把鬼飞球从不二腋下推了出去。

“你绕的路太远了！”白石笑叫道，伸手抓住下坠的球。

“啧。”

不二皱了下眉，迅速改变方向朝白石飞了过去。

眼见两人的飞行轨迹要撞到一起，白石却丝毫没有躲闪的意思，反而将扫帚的指向更向不二的方向调了一下。不二无奈，只得在相撞前下降了一段，自然也就没能成功阻拦白石得分。

“靠身材横冲直撞就是你的本事吗！”不二喊。

“这叫充分利用优势。”白石回道。

不二没再理他。他方才下降的时候便将方向调整为球门下方，此时迅速抢回鬼飞球后头也不回地朝另一边飞去。然而白石故伎重施直接插到他的前方横拦，不二只得反复避让，终于还是失手丢了球。

“卑鄙！无耻！”英二在地面上气得跳脚，“一对一欺负人算什么本事！”

“单挑不是你们的人提出来的吗……”谦也小声吐槽。

小金难得安静看了一阵，冷不丁开口：“那个哥哥飞的时候为什么有点找球手的感觉啊？”

英二还在跺脚发脾气，倒是大石和越前闻言都诧异地看了他一眼。

“怎么说？”石田银问。

“飞的时候时不时看全场，急转弯很快……还有，不带球的时候身子趴得有点低，骑扫帚好像也比较靠前？”小金搜肠刮肚找了半天形容词，才艰难吐出后半句。

“因为不二前辈是找球手出身的。”越前突然回答道，“为了抓到飞贼，需要身体尽可能前倾。虽然现在改了追球手，大概习惯保留下来了。”

“对对就是这个！”小金一拍手，“知道这些的话，你应该也是找球手吧！我们也来比一场好嘛！”

“没球。”越前很果断地把视线又转回天上，“大石前辈，你觉得怎么样？”

“……可怕的对手。”大石说，“飞行很快，改向也是干净利落。”

“投球时的准头和力道也很强。”眼见白石在离正常投球距离还有一英尺半的地方就单手把鬼飞球扔进了球门，越前补充了一句。

“喂你们两个！”英二瞬间仇恨转移。

四十分了。不二心里默念。只要白石再进一球，这局单挑就结束了。

以自己的惨败落幕。

方才那一球得分后下落时两人都没能接住，于是现在鬼飞球又回到了暂时担任裁判（？）的越前手里，而白石和不二在空中来回盘旋着准备抢球。

墨绿色头发的小少年一双猫眼盯了一会儿不二，忽然笑了笑。紧接在一声口哨后的是鬼飞球再次被抛上天——白石离球更近，两人都在一瞬间做出了这一判断。而抢到球的毫无意外也正是白石。

不二心一横，朝着白石的飞行方向直接撞了过去——

他对准的，是白石飞天扫帚的帚柄。

白石没料到不二会有如此行动，正面朝向一下子被撞偏了近六十度。不二趁机用力一把将鬼飞球击出白石肘间，在球下坠时直直冲下方追去，撞到地面前及时将球捞回怀中并扳正了扫帚。

“思路不错！”白石喊道，并没有直接转向下，而是斜向下朝着不二上升的路径拦了过去。

而不二见他如此行动，直接调头飞进了场边观众席的帐幔下。

白石一愣，只得转而直接飞向球门，一边仔细观察帐幔下方能不能看出什么东西。然而观众席下的帐幔是用来遮挡楼梯和脚手架的，虽然能半透光却无法看清后面有什么。

虽然反过来说，不二也看不到白石在哪儿，但这已经十分好猜了——两人的飞天扫帚性能并没有过大差异，此时防守一方也进入帐幔后进行追逐赛的话，是一定追不上进攻方的，因此只能直接去球门附近阻碍。

虽然不二的最终目标也是球门，但白石并不会知道他将从哪个高度飞出来——即使猜中了，从帷幔后飞出来的不二也已经足够接近球门，可以选择任何一个来投球。

在这个距离下，防守一方被迫充当守门员的角色。

“你没什么守门员的经验吧？”

终于拿下了宝贵的一球后，不二向白石喊话。方才白石没能成功守门，两人都没来得及抢回下落的鬼飞球，此时再次回到上空盘旋着等待发球。

“那你呢？”白石反问，“如果我也用这招，你要怎么办？”

“你可以试试看。”不二凛然答道。

哨响，白石又一次抢到了鬼飞球。虽然他并不中意这种打法，但在好奇和求胜心的双重驱使下，他也像不二一样飞进了帐幔后。

而不二几乎没有停顿地朝着帐幔出口的方向飞了过去，边飞边偏头看着帐幔，似乎能透视一般。先白石一步到达出口位置后，他毫不犹豫地直接逆向飞了进去。

“不二能看到白石吗？”大石惊讶道。

“帐幔有点抖动。”英二揉揉眼睛，“但是分辨不出来是因为风还是那个家伙喵……”

从白石并没有冲出来看，不二的拦截显然成功了。一段时间过后不二从帐幔另一侧飞出来，从容地将球扔进了球门。

“好厉害的观察力！连白石都比下去了！”小金兴奋地叫。

不，不二前辈的观察力并不是最佳的。越前想。

只是论起对风的感觉敏锐，没有人比得上他。

“那边的小哥，白石，要开了哦！”

比分从40-0变成40-40时，一众观战选手都沸腾了。越前禁不住小金吵嚷，干脆把鬼飞球递了过去让他来发最后一球。

不二抢球得手后又一次躲入了帐幔后，而白石也一副习惯了的样子，直接朝着出口处飞去。只是他没有像不二反过来阻拦他时一样直接逆向飞进去，而是守在出口的侧面，眼睛紧紧盯着帐幔。

不二飞出的一瞬间脑内警铃大作——亮度不对——正想急转向上飞时，白石已经用力将他臂弯内的球击飞了出去。

朝向白石正面，而不是刚刚调整过方向的不二正面。

“蒙的吧！？”英二大惊。

“不，对方恐怕……”越前低声说。

迅速抢回球的白石掉头飞向对面球门，不二也急忙回身飞上去拦截。

偷袭法已经没用了。不二心想。在能看清双方每个动作的空旷地带，自己在断球上有着绝对的劣势。

他横下心来，将方向调整到再次对准白石的帚柄。由于刚才抢球时的交错，他的飞行高度比白石高一些，此时带了一点俯角冲下去。

白石明显注意到了他的动作，在即将相撞前略微偏转了一下方向，使得不二刚好能从他的上方斜擦而过。而不二在掠过白石头顶时突然急转向下，在整个身体倒悬着挡住白石视线的一瞬间，猛地出手把鬼飞球朝着白石后方推了出去。意图马上转身的白石正前方被阻碍，下意识地向下调头想要接住下落的球，却刚好撞上了正在调整成水平方向的不二。

一撞之下不二差点从扫帚上掉下去，幸亏他两只手紧紧抓住了帚柄，再加上方才两人飞行高度较低，很快他就连扫帚一起跌倒在了地面上。白石那边情况好一点，只是因为冲撞停滞了一下导致没有及时接住鬼飞球，此时他也降落了下来，从地上捡起球后一直看着不二。

“你确实很强。”白石递过球去，“之前的话是我失言了。”

不二起身拍打了一下尘土，这才接过球。

“你也是。”

“喂！德姆斯特朗的那个！3V3敢不敢！”

方才在场边观战的几人都冲进了场内，菊丸英二挥着拳头大声吵闹着。

“英二，”不二柔声劝道，“我想回去换身衣服。”

他又把鬼飞球递给了一旁眨巴眼的小金：“这个球，放在那边的收纳柜里就行。失陪了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请不要在意最后一球的结果 反正又不是正式比赛  
> 也不要吐槽追球手这么需要协作的位置他们为什么要单挑  
> 写完发现你们怎么见了面打了一场结果连名字都没互报一下，这发展还能行吗


	5. Chapter 5

“多余的假动作太多，太弱了。”

“哦？敢不敢来比一局，输了就收回你刚刚的话并和我道歉。”

“同学别走，我还不知道你叫什么名字——”

绿紫掺杂围坐着的人群猛然爆发的哄笑几乎要掀翻屋顶，连站在角落里的财前光都翘着嘴角，船舱里充满了快活的空气。

白石友香里，作为德姆斯特朗代表团唯一的女生，抱着她的黑猫笑得快要从椅子把手上翻下去。

“哥你真的把自己搞得这么怂吗？”她朝着船舱对面喊。

黑帆船内部和外界的想象完全不同——也许是出于极北居民对温暖气候的向往，船舱里布置得像个小型热带雨林，舱壁边摆满绿油油的魔法植物盆栽，或者悬挂着攀满藤蔓和长条形绿色果实的渔网，蜥蜴、蛇和独角仙在其中快乐地窜来窜去。

而被集体嘲笑的对象白石蔵之介正站在船头的窗口，从他们家的猫头鹰拉斐尔脚上摘下一个便条——几乎所有种子选手的宠物都过于个性，导致能正常送信的就只有他妹妹坚持带来的迷你猫头鹰。从某种意义上说，女孩子的直觉有时确实非常有用。

“球场上的事谁料得准，这有什么好笑的？”他懒洋洋地说。

“我们才不在意你差点输了稳赢的对战——”金色小春拉着咏叹调。

“或者对别家的球员以貌取人看走眼——”他的好搭档一氏裕次心有灵犀地跟上。

“而是蔵琳你前倨后恭180°急转弯的态度——”

“还有别人走的时候几乎能把人家后背盯穿的眼神——”

“可对方甚至不想对你报个名字！”两人齐声朗诵。

哄堂大笑再次在不算宽敞的船舱里爆炸，吓得忍足谦也的宠物蜥蜴顺着藤蔓一溜烟爬到了屋顶上。

“没有亲眼见证这一历史性的时刻真是太遗憾了。”木手永四郎推开笑倒在他身上的甲斐裕次郎，扶了扶快要滑掉的眼镜。

“真的，同学这么多年我第一次见他那种脑子像被夜骐叼了的模样，”忍足谦也猫着腰擦他笑出的眼泪，“你们真该亲眼看看。”

“霍格沃茨还有这种人物，能让万年对那些狂蜂浪蝶避之不及的白石铁树开花？”甲斐凑过来问。

“因为那个哥哥真的飞得很棒啊，”远山金太郎抢答，“他原来一定是个很厉害的找球手！”

“找球手？白石你居然欺负一个转职球员，还是找球手？还差点打输，德姆斯特朗球队的脸都给你丢光了——”

紫色袍子的男生们再次哈哈大笑起来。

“有本事你们自己去试试，能打赢的再来说话！”感觉学院实力受到冒犯的谦也高声叫道。

“谦也求求你别给我添乱了！”白石从船头更大声地吼回来，受惊的小猫头鹰吱溜一声钻出舷窗扑腾着投进了夜色中。

“所以有没有人知道那个男生到底是谁啊？？”一片混乱中友香里不得不靠尖叫压过其他人的声音。

“给，”小春不知从哪里凭空变出一卷羊皮纸塞进她手里，“十分乐意为我们的公主殿下效劳~”

友香里嘻嘻笑着打开了来自情报专家的调查报告，同级的财前自然而然地凑到她身后一起看。

“不二周助，霍格沃茨格兰芬多学院六年级……魁地奇院队选手，四年级由找球手转型追球手……哦他确实好看，老哥栽得不冤！”友香里手指点着羊皮纸上不知从哪弄来的小照片，身披魁地奇球衣的不二正微笑着回头（可能是冲观众席）招手，“纯血统……父亲是霍格沃茨前两代的保护神奇生物课教师……母亲是布斯巴顿毕业生……姐姐是现任占卜课教师……有一个弟弟。人际关系……哇哦。”她的目光扫过密密麻麻一长串人名，“如果不是个男孩子，我都要怀疑这是霍校校花的档案了……”

“我们不应该把眼光局限于性别，”小春笑眯眯地说，“事实上，和布斯巴顿的幸村一样，他们确实就是校花级人物。”

友香里看向她正走过来的哥哥。

“而我的傻哥哥不仅挑上了这么个噩梦级别的对象，还上来就把攻略关卡搞成了地狱难度。”她忧愁地叹了口气，“看看这个潜在情敌名单，他朝夕相处的级长，布斯巴顿的佐伯和幸村……说实话，除非哥你能选上勇士，不然人家可能都不稀罕多看你一眼……”

“喂丫头，我们可还都没死呢！”平谷场凛回头假装凶狠地瞪了她一眼。

友香里冲他做了个鬼脸。

白石看着他打闹成一团的校友们，耸了耸肩，又低头去看手里字迹潦草得像一坨蟹爪兰的便条，想起了昏暗的帷幕下朝他逼近的那双亮得怕人的蓝眼睛。

……得了吧，他想，有那样一双眼睛的人怎可能是什么温和无害人见人爱的娇花。

“白石：

金色和红色袍子，栗发蓝眼的追球手……？你到底是怎么惹上不二周助的？

别问我为什么知道你惹到他了，这是个常识，不然你不会知道他眼睛的颜色。

一个忠告，对这件事情守口如瓶，再堵住所有你在场队友的嘴，不然你会发现三强赛还没开始，你就上了全格兰芬多、可能还有三分之二个拉文克劳和三分之一个赫奇帕奇的黑名单，而整个斯莱特林会全程兴高采烈地看你笑话。

别指望我能帮你什么，那可是我导师、我们学院幕后boss的宝贝弟弟……祝你好运。

另外，‘像远海水平线上的冰川一样美丽的湛蓝’是什么鬼？

千岁千里”

==========

另一边，格兰芬多六年级宿舍。

菊丸直到爬上床都在愤愤不平，最喜欢的蜂蜜糖口味牙膏都没能平息他的怒火：

“那个德姆斯特朗的混蛋，居然还把不二子撞到地上，个子高了不起吗！”他和大石抱怨，“有本事来领教一下我们黄金搭档的默契——”

“你们和德姆斯特朗的学生交手了？”正在书桌边记着日记的手冢冷不丁地问。

“是他们先挑衅的！”菊丸大叫，“而且那个坏人还欺负不二——”

“我们是主办方，他们是客人。这种轻率的行为有损学校的形象。”手冢皱起眉，“不二，下不为例。”

“……手冢你哪边的啊！？”菊丸义愤填膺。

“知道了。”不二从窗台上——那是宿舍里他的专属座位——心不在焉地答道。透过玻璃窗上抱膝坐着的倒影，他望着洒满银色月光的场地出神。

“我得去上天文课了，大家晚安。”他突兀地出声，跳下窗台，拿走了挂在床边的斗篷。

“……可今天是星期六……”

“宵禁之前准时回来。”

大石的疑问句被手冢淡淡的话音遮住。

不二背对着他们挥了挥手。

天文塔顶永远都不缺呼啸而过的风，相比之下，斗篷和长袍被吹出的窸窣声响几乎微不可闻。

“其实我一直很好奇，”熟悉的男声在背后响起，“从修二前辈到我再到手冢，我们都知道你三天两头半夜在外溜达，可从来都没有抓到过现行，你到底是怎么办到的？”

“可能因为我是城堡的孩子？”不二的语气随意得理所当然，“这里毕竟是我从小长大的地方，前辈们没有我熟悉也很正常。”

“姑且相信你的说辞好了。”大和佑大从他身后的塔楼阴影里出现。

“那么，我的得意门生在没有课的大半夜跑到天文塔楼来吹风，是有什么烦恼吗？”他带着一脸惯常的不正经笑容问。

“……我今天和人1v1打输了。”不二沉默了片刻后说。

“对方是？”

“据说是德姆斯特朗的魁地奇队长。”

“……所以说。你。和一个国际强队的。领队级追球手。单挑。输了。然后在为此苦恼。”

“……前辈你这语气就有点伤人了啊？”不二带着点不满瞟了大和一眼。

“我以为我们的天才不会想不开到要和手冢比守球门、和迹部比抓飞贼，或者和千岁比晃人突破的地步。”大和耸了耸肩。

“……找球手的话我倒不认为自己一定会输给迹部。”

“可是转型追球手也是你自己的选择吧？……而且不得不说，我们近两年的优胜足以证明这个决策的正确性。你可能不是一个最优秀的魁地奇球员，不二……但绝对是我见过的最有飞行天赋的后辈，也是唯一一个能胜任所有角色的球员，哦可能击球手差了一点……喂攻击老师当心我扣你分哦！”

大和轻轻松松用手掌挡下了一个肘击。

“……我也不知道自己在烦躁什么，”不二抬头看着夜空，“如果说是不满对方傲慢的态度……那么随后他也已经证明了自己确实有傲慢的资本。可我就是……觉得不安。说不出理由……仿佛有什么事情就要发生，可我抓不住线索。”

“……毕竟你是由美子小姐的弟弟。”大和轻轻拍了拍他的肩，“如果实在觉得迷茫，可以在这里多待一会，今天我谁也没有碰见。无论如何，星星是不会说谎的。”

==========

11月1日，星期二。

晚餐桌上弥漫着一股微妙的焦躁气氛，似乎所有人都突然对食物失去了兴趣，尽管面前的菜肴比他们的客人初来乍到时还要丰盛。

“所以除了手冢，最后到底都有谁报了名？”菊丸兴致勃勃地四下打听。

大石摇头，河村摇头，海堂和桃城偷偷瞟了一眼他们平静用餐中的级长大人，不情不愿地摇头。

“我。”越前突然出声，一双猫儿眼紧紧地盯着摆在教工席正中央的火焰杯。

“哇小不点才刚好压线吧？勇气可嘉喵！”菊丸扭过头，“不二呢？”

不二也笑着摇头：“不是说14岁以上才能报名？我可不想挑战校长的年龄界线，历法上我可只有4岁。”

菊丸没心没肺地哈哈大笑。

“不知道别的学院怎么样，”笑完他又开始掰着手指担忧，“迹部肯定也报名了……布斯巴顿的人呢？”

“他们入选前来的人全都投了名字，”不二说，“但最终也只能选一个人而已……相比之下，手冢的胜算大多了，英二不用那么担心的。”

布斯巴顿的学生代表们今天没有分散在他们中间，单独聚在格兰芬多长桌的尽头占了一块位置，一边用餐一边低声交谈着。德姆斯特朗也一样，令人有些意外的是，这次他们选择了拉文克劳而不是斯莱特林的桌子。

终于，等到所有的餐盘重新把自己变得光可鉴人，校长榊太郎站起身来，礼堂里瞬间鸦雀无声。在他的左右，越智月光不动声色，君岛育斗得体微笑，两校的领队——渡边修和越前龙雅——则一左一右挂着意外相似的、捉摸不透的笑容。

“火焰杯马上就要宣布它的决定了，”榊校长开口，“四位勇士的名字被宣布之后，请被选中的同学走上前来，进入教工席旁边的休息室稍作等待。”他指了指侧面的一扇门，“他们会在这里得到关于第一项比赛的初步信息。”

他举起手中的魔杖，简单地由左至右划了一下。礼堂里的所有灯火在同一瞬间熄灭，余下的光源只有跳动着蓝白色火焰的高脚杯，还有头顶天花板上的星空……

时间的流动仿佛停滞了，一分一秒都变得十分漫长。

突然，高脚杯里的火光从蓝白变成了明亮的红色，一道火舌托着一片羊皮纸从中升起。榊校长接住了那张纸片，举到合适的距离，好借着火光看清楚上面的名字。

“那么首先，”清晰而有力的声音响彻整个礼堂，“有请布斯巴顿的勇士——幸村精市。”

幸村站起身来。布斯巴顿的方阵都在为他鼓掌，有个金袍子的红发男生甚至打了两声呼哨。四张学院桌上都传来不少掌声，他浅浅地朝各个方向还了个礼，然后沿着格兰芬多的桌子朝前走去，在教工席前转弯，消失在了半掩着的休息室门后。

激动的窃窃私语声还未平息，又一道橘红色的火光吐出了一张羊皮纸。

“接下来是德姆斯特朗的勇士——有请，白石蔵之介。”

德姆斯特朗方阵发出的欢呼声和倒彩声几乎不分上下。而霍格沃茨方面，相比在场地上频繁活动的布斯巴顿代表团，住在船上不那么熟悉的德姆斯特朗代表收获的掌声似乎要稀疏那么一点——也因此菊丸的一声大叫“不二快看，是那个欺负你的自大狂！”在其中显得格外清晰。

白石想起千岁给他的便条里的内容，差点脚下一滑，好容易才成功维持着表情走进了教工休息室。

礼堂里逐渐安静下来。只剩下霍格沃茨的人选了，这次的间隔更长一些，空气中的紧张和兴奋绷紧成一触即发的弓弦——

终于，一道火光升起，在半空中分成两半，分别托起了两个名字。

“代表霍格沃茨的勇士——迹部景吾、手冢国光。”

迹部站起来，打了个响指，斯莱特林的长桌上响起了整齐划一的喝彩。

而手冢则在格兰芬多乱七八糟的掌声和欢呼声中起身，走向教工席，和迹部一前一后地进入了休息室。

“那么，三强争霸赛的选拔仪式就到此结束。”榊校长说，“我十分期待，在座的各位，包括布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗的其他同学，都会全力以赴地支持你们的勇士，给予他们支持与鼓励——这也是比赛的重要内容。晚安，祝各位有个好梦。”

“这次也还是输给了手冢级长呢，”一片椅子拖动的声音里，桃城笑着揉了揉越前的头发，“怎样，在前辈毕业之前，有信心至少赢一次决斗什么的吗？”

越前拍掉他的手，不情不愿地哼了一声。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 做各人魔杖设定的时候有参考pottermore的官设  
> 检测魔杖的就是六角的教练老爹，由于原作未给出姓名此处采用声优姓名

“安静点儿女士们先生们，请三人一组坐到你们的凳子上。”

龙崎教授一边拍着巴掌一边扯着嗓子喊。不二正想找手冢和大石，就被人拉住了袖子。

“一起？再加上精市。”佐伯虎次郎朝他眨眼。

“好啊。”

不二转头，看见幸村同手冢交谈了几句后就把真田推了过去，便也欣然应道。

草药课的一大好处就是，只要能完成教学任务，老师就不太会管学生之间的闲聊。

佐伯抓住两根活动的刺藤打了个结，随后把几乎整条手臂伸入了藤蔓间露出的洞口里。眼见洞口要收缩起来咬住佐伯，不二迅速而准确地击打在了枝节下方的一个节疤上，使得藤蔓无力地垂了下来。

“虎次郎说得没错，你的确对这些植物很有研究。”幸村赞叹了一句，在桌子上的工具中挑了一把锥子，开始戳弄佐伯刚刚抓出来的荚果。

“你也一样。”

不二欣赏着幸村的动作——能在全身套着防具试图戳开一颗滑溜溜而富有弹性的疙瘩藤荚果时还保持优雅的人着实不多见，而像幸村这样专业又不失优雅的更是稀少。

“周助你别走神啊，被这东西打到防护之外的地方会很疼的。”佐伯又一次把手伸进了残根内，“说好的跟你们一组我就可以划水了呢？”

“因为小虎你比较擅长赶海嘛。”

“赶海可不会把手伸到这么深，沙洞也不会咬我。”第二颗荚果也被安全地取了出来，“你知道吗，精市在我们学校有一片自己的花园，我觉得你会喜欢的。”

幸村笑：“毕竟是任意出入的，只是种了些喜欢的花。”

“有机会的话确实很想一见呢。”不二注意到佐伯转脸冲他吐了吐舌，马上理解到了这是在无声地表达“听他鬼扯”，不禁觉得有些好奇。

“学院私区里的一小块地方罢了，虎次郎他们还搞了一片沙滩呢。”

幸村敏捷地戳开了第二颗荚果。

“说起学院特色，不二你的学院好像就是注重勇气的？”他朝另一边手冢的桌子看了一眼，“第一个项目也说是考验胆量，大概手冢的表现会很优异吧。”

“跟我一个外人讨论争霸赛项目没关系吗？”

“我以为你已经从手冢那里听说了。”幸村接过第三颗荚果，“而且淑子夫人的儿子、虎次郎的好友，我想也算不上外人。”

“我确实已经听说了。”选拔仪式结束后手冢一回到宿舍，就被英二追着把越智先生给勇士们的指导问了个干净，“不过能被火焰杯选中的勇士，胆识想必都不会差。”

“我就当你是在夸奖我了。”幸村展开一个笑容。

“确实是的。”不二回以微笑，“既然如此，大家都是面对未知，表现也不会相差太大吧。”

“虽然有你们两个在我们组的进度肯定是领先啦……”

见两人似乎达成了什么共识，佐伯终于插嘴抱怨，然而话说了一半便被幸村打断了。

“不见得哦。”他朝某个方向指了指，“德姆斯特朗的那个勇士，好像也懂蛮多的。”

不二和佐伯一同抬头，正看到白石藏之介一手按住节疤、一手干净利落地取出荚果的画面。

“哦那个自大狂……”

不二小声咕哝了一句，然而坐在他身边的两人都听清了。

“……你们是发生了什么吗？”幸村好奇。

“…………”不二沉默了一会儿，“抱歉，不太想提这个。”

“这么说起来昨天你的同学也有喊过……”

佐伯说到一半，发现不二的脸色不佳，马上闭上了嘴。

当时刚好不在现场的幸村更加好奇地看了看不二，又转头看了看白石——后者飞快地低下头去假装无事发生。

有趣。他想。

——————————————

课上到一半，温室的门突然打开，入江奏多的脸冒了出来：

“龙崎教授，打扰了。”

“有什么事吗，入江君？”

“我想我们的勇士们大概是在这里……啊果然。”入江摆出一个非常温和无害的笑容，“抱歉，我需要带勇士们离开一下，能允许他们早退一次吗？”

获得草药课教授准许后，入江招呼四人收拾起东西。

“魔杖检测仪式。”在路上，他解释道，“为了保证你们的魔杖功能齐全，性能完好。在之后的比赛中，魔杖会是你们最重要的器械。”

他带四人上楼，拐进一间不大的空教室。大多数桌椅已经被堆到教室后方，只剩三张课桌对接在一起摆在黑板前，表面被天鹅绒覆盖；靠门口的墙边摆着四把椅子，还有一把椅子被摆在房间中央的空地上。五位裁判都已经坐在了桌边，最中央的椅子上坐着一位须发皆白的老人。

四人在门边的椅子上依次坐下。

“这位是外波山先生，知名魔杖店‘六角’的店主。”入江介绍后向老人打招呼，“老爹，好久不见。”

“嗯，嗯。”老人点点头，盯着入江看了一会儿，突然开口：“直纹松木，独角兽毛。”

“是的，您还记得。”入江笑着回答，随后转向勇士们，“那么我们开始吧……按火焰杯宣布的顺序，幸村君，你先来？”

幸村走上前，优雅地行了个礼，将自己的魔杖递了出去。老人把魔杖放在指间旋转着，然后几乎贴在眼前反复查看。

“唔……唔……”

在魔杖喷出一阵金色的火花后，外波山先生又看了幸村一眼，终于开口：“十一又四分之三英寸，接骨木，凤凰羽毛。”

裁判席上有几人闻言似乎有些动容。幸村坦然道：“没错。”

老人用幸村的魔杖变出一股清泉后满意地还给了它的主人，随后请白石上前。

“十一又四分之一英寸，冷杉木，龙的神经……”变出的一群飞鸟宣告了魔杖的优良性能，“好的……迹部先生。”

迹部景吾神气十足地走上前，将他那根雕刻着繁复花纹的魔杖递过去。老人花了比方才两人更长的时间翻来覆去地仔细察看。

“十英寸半，榆木……不凋花？”

“本大爷家种的不凋玫瑰。”迹部回答。

老人点头，用魔杖变出一束鲜花后归还给迹部，然后请手冢上前。

“那种植物是禁止入境的吧……”

迹部刚回到座位上就听到入江站在他身边用别人听不到的声音吐槽，横了对方一眼后收到了一个看上去十分和善的笑容。

“啊，我做的……”老人用目前为止最快的速度开口，“十二英寸，鹅耳枥木，凤凰羽毛。”

手冢点头：“是的。”

迅速判明了魔杖材质并没有减少检查的时间。最终在将教室后方的一张课桌变小又变大后，外波山先生宣布了魔杖检测的结束。

“谢谢各位。”榊教授起身说道，“魔杖检测仪式至此结束，我想你们可以离开了。”

“啊请稍等一下。”入江连忙打岔，“《预言家日报》想要拍几张照片……我想拍完后也就到时间下课了，大家可以直接下去吃午饭。”

一通合照加单人照拍下来，白石不免感到有些疲惫。然而正在他准备下楼吃饭时，有人拍了拍他的肩膀。

“可以聊聊吗？”幸村满面笑容，“我在草药课上看到了，你似乎很擅长对付神奇植物。”

“啊……多谢……”

白石含糊应道，但幸村的下一句话就让他差点跳了起来。

“不二也挺擅长的。”

用力按住似乎有离开地面趋势的白石，幸村接着说了下去：

“你在课上起码往我们这里看了四次，其中你跟虎次郎应该是没有接触过。考虑到我一次都没有发现你往手冢或迹部那边看，应该也不是在收集敌情？”

“……”

“不过你的反应这么明显还是挺出乎我的意料的。”

“…………”

——————————————

11月9日，周三。

千岁千里推开了拉文克劳独立图书馆的大门。

“晚上好，不二。”他轻快地打招呼，“看到观月在休息室里生气我就知道你又过来了。”

“他‘还差得远呢’。”不二心不在焉地翻着书答道。

千岁坐到不二对面，看了看他手里书的封面。

“我很确定你没选算术占卜。”他说，“你快两周没来过了，一来就是为了看一门你并没有修的课相关的书？”

“当然不是。”

不二干脆利落地合上了书，抽出魔杖朝周围施了几个咒语。

“接下来的谈话我希望你能保密。”

“可以，只要不是什么会造成重大灾祸的事情。”见到不二难得严肃的样子，千岁也正经了起来。

“你能不能看到白石藏之介这个人身上会发生什么？”

做了半天思想准备的千岁千里差点被口水呛住。

“……他怎么了？”

“快两周了，我从和他交过一次手后就一直莫名烦躁不安……”不二思考了一下，“不对，恐怕从那之前就开始了，正常状态下的我不会向他提出那样的挑战。”

“什么挑战？”千岁八卦。

不二白他一眼：“少来，别跟我说乾和柳都不知道这事儿或都没告诉过你。”

“……你继续。”

“不怕你生气，我们都知道历史上德姆斯特朗对黑魔法的教学……比较受争议。”

“我很高兴你记得我在德姆斯特朗读过两年。”千岁干巴巴地回道，“可我必须说一句，德姆斯特朗确实有教黑魔法理论，但除开几个战斗时攻击向的咒语能用人偶凑合一下，绝大部分黑魔法我们是不会也没条件去练习的。”

“抱歉，我并不是认为你或德姆斯特朗的学生都是黑巫师。”不二温和地安抚他，“我也知道自己的猜想很失礼……我只是害怕，他会不会为了取胜而攻击其他勇士？”

千岁：“……绕了这半天你就是担心手冢的安全。”

“我是感知到了有事情要发生的征兆。”不二纠正道。

“好吧……考虑到你的血统，这个确实值得注意一下。”

千岁双手合十支住额头，闭着眼睛似乎神游了一会儿，再次睁开眼后摊开双手：“没有，我看不见任何东西，无论是吉兆还是凶兆。”

他见不二陷入思索的样子，又补充道：“但也你知道，主动预言做不到这么准确的，何况我现在手头什么都没有。这件事我会保密，之后我会去找教授借些道具来再测一下，三天内给你结果。”

“多谢，给你添麻烦了。”

虽然没得到一个准确的答案，不二心里还是轻松了一些。正在他起身告别准备回格兰芬多休息室时，千岁又叫住了他。

“下面的话无关占卜，只谈我个人对白石的看法。”千岁说，“他不会故意伤害对手——虽然他的学院理念是‘胜者为王’，但白石藏之介此人绝对称得上光明磊落。”

不二总算露出了笑容。

“多谢，”他重复道，“这样我就安心多了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 千岁：路漫漫其修远兮，白石我只能帮你到这儿了x  
> 本章对德校的洗白描写仅限于本文内


	7. Chapter 7

白石发现千岁的乌鸦嘴又一次不幸成真了。

倒不是说这有多稀奇，虽然他们间只有短短的两年交情，但千岁千里的预知天赋在整个学院都是有名的：如果他突然告诉你今天不要去参加魁地奇训练，或者上魔药课要时刻留意身边的同学，那最好还是乖乖听他的话。

正因如此，白石觉得他已经非常努力地在执行那张便条的叮嘱——可他堵得住自己同学的嘴，却拦不住格兰芬多的人：自从菊丸英二在选拔仪式上的那一嗓子之后，不管是上课还是走在城堡里，戴着金红色围巾和徽章的学生们全都一脸冷漠或嫌恶地避开他，再或者朝他投来明晃晃的不友好眼神——就连年轻姑娘们也不例外。这对于号称德姆斯特朗第一帅的白石来说，无疑是一种过于新奇的体验。

而在打交道最为频繁的几位勇士里，幸村精市迅速看破了真相（他到底是怎么做到的？），迹部景吾眼神里明明白白都是大写加粗的看戏，而手冢国光在维持基本礼貌的底线上对他进行了彻底的无视。

这很正常，白石努力让自己不去多想，如果是我的队员被人欺负了我也不会给人好脸色看。

但比这一切都更糟糕的是，不二周助的人缘实在太好了，他根本没有机会单独接近对方。

“这还不算最糟的情况。”千岁闲散地倚在高脚椅的靠背上低声笑着。

拉文克劳的休息室风格很明显，宽敞的圆形大厅里充满了关于命运与知识的元素——星星和书。到处都是书，和书架，和适合读书时保持清醒因此不是太舒适的木质桌椅。四周的墙壁上有许多蓝色和青铜色丝绸窗帘遮掩的拱形窗户，透过它们可以欣赏到几乎是霍格沃茨最高视角的风景。大厅入口的侧面有一道不起眼的木门，通往这个学院特有的独立图书馆。厅里也垂挂着一些与窗帘同色的纱幔，拉文克劳的学生们像影子一样，安静而优雅地在其中穿梭，偶尔低声交谈。

“至少赫奇帕奇们还没开始一起针对你，对吧？我是说，桔平和他挺谈得来，他的弟弟也在那里，赫奇帕奇对于朋友可是比自己还重视的……说明不二本人并不想把这件事闹得所有人都知道。”千岁换了个姿势，天知道他是怎么把木头高背椅坐得好像懒人沙发一样舒适的。

白石苦笑一声。选拔仪式结束后，他们这些访客就进入了自由旁听模式，即使是同校也不一定非得在一起行动：忍足谦也的堂兄在斯莱特林，石田银的弟弟在赫奇帕奇，而他的妹妹则和千岁的旧识、橘桔平的妹妹玩到了一起，两个女孩子很快好得跟一个人一样。然而除了小金锲而不舍地追着格兰芬多的找球手跑之外，他们中至今没什么人能够成功接近那个据说热情好打交道的学院。

“我们这里嘛……这个学校里没多少事情能够瞒过柳和乾。他们和不二交情也不错，但比起被针对，你被他们盯上收集资料的可能性还更大些……啊，这么巧，我猜是你的苹果[1]又来了。”

一个黑色卷发的男生像台风一样怒气冲冲地席卷过休息室，清秀的五官因为咬牙切齿而显得有些扭曲。大厅中央的纱幔被搅得一阵乱飘，引发了沉迷读书的学生们一波窃窃私语的抱怨声。

“那是观月初。”千岁说，“这个就说来话长了……总之，我先失陪一下。”

他站起身，朝通往独立图书馆的木门走去。

白石犹豫了一下，抽出魔杖给自己施了两个咒语，轻手轻脚地跟在了他身后。

不二轻巧地走进书架之间，在他身后，窗前纱幔的影子在一地月光中舞动。

他没有点灯，熟门熟路地转了几个弯，来到正中央的主通道上，却差点一头撞到另一个在黑暗中走动的学生身上。

“咦？”

两声“荧光闪烁！”同时响起，咒语点亮的光芒里，不二看见对方是个穿着深绿色袍子的黑发男生。……似乎还有些眼熟。

对方瞧见他没有什么太大反应，只是眼睛微微睁大了些。不二不确定这算不算是在表达吃惊。

一秒钟的沉默。

“晚上好，不二学长。”黑色短发的男生先开口。

“……晚上好。”……你为什么会知道我的名字？

“我叫财前光，德姆斯特朗五年级。”男生说。

“……你好。”

又是一秒钟沉默。不二眼角余光瞟到他手里的书，《动态相片的成像原理和冲洗指南》。

“你喜欢摄影？”他问。

“啊，算是兴趣爱好吧。”财前说。

停顿一秒钟。

“上次我们的傻瓜队长给你添麻烦了。”财前突然说，“我感到很抱歉。”

“啊……嗯，没关系。”

虽然其实并非如此，不二想，但性格使然让他很难对一个（算是）有礼貌的后辈学生产生恶感。

“啊，你果然在这里，不二。”千岁提着一盏灯走了过来，“刚好，上次的事情，我还在想该去找你了。”

“那么我先回避了。”财前冲两位高年级学生浅浅一欠身，转身朝图书馆的门口走去。

途中他脚步顿了一下，不明显地朝某个书架后的角落瞥了一眼。

而隐蔽在书架后的白石看着千岁抽出魔杖，熟练地施放了一圈保护和防窃听的咒语，将两人的身影变成一团模糊的光晕，心想那份便条的指导果然还是有所欠缺——至少某人显然忘记提起，和不二周助“关系不错”的人里，还要包括他自己。

“关于上次的预言，”千岁说，

“我去了教授那里，借用了她的工具，做了几次不同形式的预言，”他摇了摇头，“可还是什么也看不见。”

“这不正常，不二，”他的表情变得严肃，“命运总会以各种形式在人们的身上留下蛛丝马迹。完全空白的预言通常意味着什么，你和我一样清楚……预言的对象或许会在最近遭遇极大的生命危险，导致我们无法看到他的未来是否还存在。”

不二的神色也凝重起来。

“我知道你对白石的印象不好，”千岁说，“但如果换个角度，你预感到的如果不是他会给别人带去危险，而是他本身会遭遇危险……？有这种可能性吗？”

不二沉思着缓缓摇了摇头。

“……我不知道，”他说，“这很难分辨。……可是，这有可能吗？他对于我来说是个陌生人……而且说到最近的危险，无疑就是三强争霸赛了？可魔法部和学校应该做了足够的措施保证勇士的安全……”

“我们没有人能摸清命运的玄机。”千岁摇头，“无论如何，首先响应感知的人是你，说明他的未来可能很大程度上会与你有关。”

他直视不二的眼睛：“我知道这对你有些为难，但白石对我来说，也是值得珍惜的朋友……你知道的，如果真的有‘关键时刻’……帮他一把，好吗？我请求你。”

他深深鞠下躬去。

不二吓了一跳，马上扶住他姐姐得意门生的手臂。

“千岁你这是干什么？”他蹙起眉，叹了口气，“……好吧，我答应你，如果这能令你安心。话说回来，即使我个人对他没有好感……”

栗发少年无奈地微微苦笑：“这世界上哪有见死不救的格兰芬多呢？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注[1]：the apple of your eye和某人名字的双关梗。


	8. Chapter 8

“蔵琳：托那两位有趣的击球手的福，我们终于进入格兰芬多的休息室了，但小金也不在这里。值得注意的是，他们年轻的找球手也已经一天都不见踪影，他的前辈们也在寻找他。合理怀疑两个人应该在一起。希望不是我们所担心的最坏的情况。”

白石晃晃脑袋，让小春的留言从脑海里散去。场地上没有，魁地奇球场没有，四个学院的休息室都没有。霍格沃茨的城堡很大，没人敢说能完全搜索个遍，但考虑到这个后辈在自家学校就满山乱窜的个性，他最担心的还是……

他抬起头，望着眼前被称为“禁林”的，一望无际的黑森林。

事物的名字必然有它代表的含义，但他已经管不了那么多了。

别的勇士想必都在为未知的挑战复习他们手里的底牌吧，白石无奈地扶额，为什么我却还在这里像个保姆一样穷操心？

11月19日，星期六下午。

这是三强争霸赛前的最后一个宝贵的周末。一个明朗的晴天，非常适合室外活动。太阳已经快要落山，余晖给远处的城堡、场地和湖面都镀上了一层耀眼的金色。

白石慢慢朝着森林里走去，魔杖握在手里，警惕地注意着四周的动静。阳光在树干和枝桠间交错，在地面和他身上投下错综复杂的暗影。

身后的学校场地很快就被树木遮掩在了视线之外。四下十分安静，只偶尔有树叶的沙沙声和几声鸟鸣传来，但白石丝毫不敢掉以轻心。贸然闯入一片未知的野生地带并不明智，但这是他能想到远山金太郎最可能在的地方。

正在他默算自己已经深入了多少距离时，头顶忽然传来哗啦一声响。他下意识地迅速转身，高举起魔杖，对准声音传来的地方——

“纯粹出于为外校访客的生命安全考虑，”一个低柔而有些冰冷的声音说，“我建议你不要再往前走了。”

不二周助站在一棵树的树梢上，脸上没有丝毫惯常讨喜的笑容，蓝色的眸子直直盯着下方的人。校袍宽松的袖口和下摆被他分别不知道用什么办法束紧在手脚上，露出纤细的手腕和脚腕。火烧一般的夕阳里，柔软的短发被染成一片金黄，脸色则被衬得白得透明。

——简直像什么林中精灵之类的神话生物。

白石感到自己的心脏在胸腔里猛烈地跳动了一下。

他赶忙放低了魔杖。

“太大意了，白石选手。”不二的嘴角牵起一丝捉摸不透的笑，“你甚至没有费神确认一下这个‘我’是不是真正的我……如果我是某种变形或者幻象类的捕食者，你现在已经死了。”

白石一愣——他知道对方说得没错。自己并不是毫无经验的菜鸟，本不该这么快就卸下警戒。可是……？

“回去吧，禁林不是你该来的地方。”不二轻盈地在不算粗的树枝上转了个身，背对着他，“不过既然能来到这里，我想德姆斯特朗的勇士应该不至于需要护送才能走出去？我就先失陪了。”

“可不二君你不是也进来了？”白石在他身后喊。

“请不要把我和你混为一谈，”不二转头，脸上是不加掩饰的冷淡，“霍格沃茨是我的家。而且我有我的事情要做。”如果不是答应了千岁……

“……你是在找越前君。”白石福至心灵地想起了小春的口信。

不二没有回答，但略微挑起的眉泄露了正确答案。

“我也在找我的后辈……小金，就是远山，记得吗？那个红头发的孩子，你给他递过鬼飞球。”白石绞尽脑汁地寻找具有说服力的词语，“他也大半天不见踪影了，时间和越前君差不多……我们学校的人都在找他。我们怀疑他们两个在一起。”他盯着不二的眼睛，努力让自己显得坚决而可信。“不找到他我不会回去的。”

不二仔细地打量了他一会——更准确地说，是盯着他头顶上方的空气出神了片刻。

“我不能带你进去。”最终他还是说，“这里对人类来说太危险了。”

“……那只要不是人就可以了吗？”

不二一愣。

他还没来得及答话，树下白石的身形突然变成了一团模糊的色块——眨眼之间的工夫，银茶色头发的高个儿男生不见了，取而代之的是一只毛发蓬松的森林狼。

不二惊讶地跳下树来。原本伏在地上的狼站起身来，谨慎地朝他靠近了几步，发出低沉的呜呜叫声——这狼几乎有他大半个人高，体长目测接近两米，一身银灰色的油亮皮毛，只有左前爪是带着细细黑色环纹的雪白色。

“白石……？”他不确定地问。

——嗷。

“你是个阿尼玛格斯？”

——嗷。

“……有牌照的？”

——嗷。

“……”不二没忍住翻了个白眼，“我可没答应过不是人就会带上你。”

灰狼浅褐色的眼睛盯着他，委屈地直哼哼。

“…………这么大一只不要装可爱！”自小拿毛绒绒没办法的不二扶着额头败下阵来。

“好吧，可以是可以，”又盯着虚空看了好一会儿之后不二说，“但我有条件。”

——嗷？

“跟紧我，不许出声不许乱走，叫你干嘛就得干嘛，包括让你丢下我自己跑。”

——呜……

“做不到就别跟来。”

灰狼不情不愿地“嗷”了一声。

==========

……说森林不适合人类是有道理的。白石想。

变成阿尼玛格斯形态之后，他的五感都灵敏了许多。人形的眼睛里平静无波的森林，现在展现出了许多令人不安的“道标”——落叶上浅浅的脚印，小动物和昆虫不安的窸窣声，风里隐隐约约夹杂着的火焰和硫磺的气息。一片茂密的森林里为什么会有这么明显的燃烧的味道……？

而不二带着他径直朝着这片混乱的中心走去，脚步轻盈又坚决，看上去丝毫不像是在漫无目的地四下寻找。白石又忍不住想起刚刚对方出现时的那一幕。他真的是个普通巫师吗……？

他们走了好一阵，没有太深入森林，感觉仿佛是在绕开什么东西。途中白石甚至觉得自己看到了独角兽的影子从树木间一闪而过——那看上去一点也不像是这片森林里会有的生物……但至少他还记得不二露面时的忠告，赶忙装作无事发生跟上对方的脚步。

还有一次，不二突然停下脚步，伸手示意他呆在原地别动——他还没反应过来就瞧见一群夜骐，至少有二十只，拍打着翅膀撒着欢儿从他们面前没多远的地方奔过。

——你们学校里还养这玩意儿？他低嗥着问。

“人们对夜骐有许多误解，”那群长着黑色蝠翼的高头大马消失后不二说，“他们其实是相当可靠的伙伴。”

白石突然意识到一个问题。

——你能听懂我说话？

不二横了他一眼：“说人话，我听不懂。”

…………所以这到底是听懂了还是没有啊？白石蔵之介发现自己落入了一个逻辑陷阱。

就在白石努力试图理顺自己混乱的思路时，前方不远处突然爆发出一声震耳欲聋的尖利咆哮。

“拉住她！”一个粗哑的男声在大喊，“鬼你在干什么，霍格沃茨没给你吃饱饭吗？！用力！”

不二在一旁变了脸色。

“哦梅林……”他低声说，“那该不会是……”

他拔腿往前跑去，白石赶忙跟在他身后。前方似乎是一片空旷的林中开阔地，他们找到一个还算茂密的树丛，伏在后面，小心翼翼地探头看去——

是火龙。

绿色，蓝色和黑色。四条成年的、小山一样的火龙被关在厚木板围成的巨大栅栏里，火星和烟云随着它们的呼吸弥漫在空气中，令整个空地都充满刺鼻的硫磺味。绿色和一条黑色的火龙安静地匍匐着，似乎在保护着怀里的什么；远处另外一条黑色的——满身是刺，看上去最凶狠、最难对付的那条，正拼命地挣扎扭动，发出凄厉刺耳的怒吼，试图从用金属链条束缚着它的巫师们手里挣脱。蓝色的那头离他们最近，头顶有一对长长的角，原本无精打采地垂着头，似乎感觉到有生人靠近，突然抬起头一声尖啸，琥珀色的巨眼直直盯着不二和白石藏身的树丛——

“趴好！”不二猛地伏倒在地，同时不忘一巴掌按在灰狼的脑袋上——却不料白石在这一瞬间突然变回人形，结果被他一下子拍了个脸着地，发出一声沉闷的痛呼。

不二触电一样缩回了手。

“你怎么突然变回来了？”他带着点心虚没好气地问。

“在龙的威压面前维持动物形态实在太困难了……”白石大口喘着气，仿佛刚刚狂奔了两千米，“火龙？！在学校里？！四条……”他想到了什么，脸色在火光中变得苍白，“他们疯了吧……”

“别出声。”不二一把捂住他的嘴。

白石立刻整张脸一直红到耳朵根。

银蓝色的火龙又发出一声尖利的咆哮。

不二紧张地盯着前方。顺着他的视线，白石注意到除了旁边几个牵着铁链的男性巫师，龙的正对面还立着一位女性，花瓣一样的浅黄色纱裙在这个喧嚣的场景里显得格格不入。

她背对着他们，发出一种古怪的、抑扬顿挫的吟诵声，仿佛在用某种陌生的语言歌唱。在她的歌声中，火龙打了个响鼻，几颗火星在空中炸开，随即不情不愿地趴到地面上，不断发出低沉的吼叫声。

“明彦，快！”白石听到女子喊道。

一位褐色短发的中年男巫从黑暗中出现，指示着两三个巫师小心地搬运着一条毯子，上面是几个巨大的蛋——他们小心地将蛋放在了母龙的身边。银蓝色的火龙发出最后一声低低的咕哝，垂下颈子环住它的后代们，不再动弹了。

中年男性走近那位女巫，和她低声说了几句什么。后者笑了起来，偏过头撩了下她柔软的栗色卷发——白石在惊愕中看见了她颈上闪闪发光的蓝宝石吊坠，再眼熟不过的面容，和比吊坠更漂亮的湛蓝色眼睛。

“淑子夫人！”

鬼十次郎的声音带着点歇斯底里从匈牙利树蜂的方向传来。

被称作“淑子”的女巫嫣然一笑，以一种仿佛滑行的轻盈姿势往那头最大的黑色火龙的方向去了。

“威尔士绿龙、挪威脊背龙、瑞典短鼻龙和匈牙利树蜂……”女巫离去后不二朝黑暗中张望着，“好像都是抱窝中的母龙……”

他瞥见身旁白石异样的眼神。

“没错，那是我的父亲和母亲；没错，我完全不知道他们回来了；这两点加在一块，几乎可以完全证明这确实是你们的挑战项目……我猜还跟蛋有关，可能不是直接搏斗，而是要从龙巢里取什么东西。”

不二叹了口气，突然对隔壁这位在不到一周的时间里就要直面一条暴躁母龙的参赛选手产生了一点点……只有一点点的同情。

“我们还是先离开这吧，”他甚至没留意自己的声音变柔和了一些，“你还能变回阿尼玛格斯吗？”

==========

他们加快了脚步，继续穿行在树木间，这回是真正往森林的深处进发了。

太阳已经落山，金红色的天空正在逐渐变成深蓝和紫色，新月的影子淡淡地挂在树梢。

“如果他们真的在这里，”又走了好一阵，不二的声音也带上了些微的紧张，巨大的灰狼跟在他身后一路小跑，“天黑之前找不到的话，就真的会有麻烦了……”

他忽然刹住脚步，左手抬起来挡住白石，右手伸进袍子里。

“晚上好。”话音清晰地在林木间回荡。

白石完全明白不二的顾虑——这次他也听见了隐约的马蹄声。

他静静站在不二身后，竖起耳朵聆听四面八方的动静，随时准备发动攻击。

“晚上好，明彦的儿子。”

一个柔和而有些沙哑的女声说。

伴随着一小串清脆的马蹄声，一个半人半马的身影进入了他们的视线：上半身是一位黑发黑眼的美丽女性，下半身却是乌黑发亮的骏马身体。白石在课本上见过他们的画像，但当真正遇见了这种神奇生物，他突然不知道眼睛该往哪看才合适——不幸中的万幸，现在他是头狼。

“哦，是菲欧娜。”不二在他身边明显松了口气，“好久不见了，你们还好吗？”

“最近的禁林有些过于吵闹。”马人女性沉静地说，目光扫过对方身后的灰狼，仿佛那只是一团普通的灌木，“而且天快黑了，你不该在林子里随处乱逛的。”

“是的，您说得对，毕竟有四个大家伙在那里……说起来，父亲回来了。他来拜访过大家了吗？”

“明彦回来了？”菲欧娜甩了甩尾巴，“不，还没有。也许晚些我们中的一部分会很高兴见到他。”

她唇边露出一个微笑，白石在黯淡的光线中注意到她眼角细微的纹路——这位女性或许并不像乍看上去那么年轻。

“但你还是得转告大和，孩子，不要再试图偷偷摸进我们的聚居地，”马人的前蹄轻轻敲着地面，“有些脾气暴躁的男孩子们已经想要攻击他了。……还有你，明年春天就成年了吧？那之后族群就不会再庇护你了……要小心，森林里有太多的秘密。”

“我知道，谢谢您的关心。”不二鞠了一躬，“我今天来，只是为了寻找走失的马驹……红色和墨绿色的。您或者其他的朋友有在哪里见到他们吗？”

菲欧娜皱起了眉。

“我个人无法向你提供更多的帮助……”她迟疑着开口，“森林里太过吵闹，星星也没有透露有用的信息……但年轻的小伙子们似乎确实说过，下午曾有闯入者进入我们的领地，离开之后往林子的更深处去了……但你知道更黑暗的地方，那是蜘蛛的地盘……”

血色几乎是一瞬间从不二脸上褪去了。

“谢谢您，”他匆忙地又鞠了一躬，接着几乎是狂奔出去，“跟上，白石——”

“注意安全，孩子！”菲欧娜在他身后叫道。

==========

“这是什么？！”远山金太郎的声音发着抖，“这些是什么？！”

越前龙马和他背对背站着，脸色也没好上多少，只有在外来访客面前的自尊心支撑着他有些发软的双腿，和牢牢抓着魔杖的左手。

他们在一个洼地里，四下都是蛛网，周围是长长的脚在枝叶上划过的窸窣声，和钳子咔哒咔哒的声响。几乎已经完全暗下来的天色并不能完全阻碍两位年轻找球手的优异视力——蜘蛛，到处都是蜘蛛，八只眼睛和八条腿，从拳头大小到足有一辆马车那么大，从四面八方朝他们包抄而来。咔哒咔哒咔哒——

学校的勇士？越前心里突然冒出荒谬的念头，他甚至不知道该怎么对付蜘蛛——

“越前！远山君！”

两个少年霍然抬头。

一把飞天扫帚在树林间左闪右避，几乎是贴着地面疾飞而来。帚柄上挂着一盏灯，玻璃罩里跳动着亮白色的火焰，刺眼得让人无法直视，路上的小蜘蛛纷纷避开，个子更大些的直接被紧随在后全力飞奔的巨大灰狼撞到一边。

不二冲进洼地，一按帚柄跳下来，把扫帚用力扔进他的后辈怀里。

“快走！”他大叫，“带着远山跑！往三船看守的小屋那飞！”

“可是白石他——”远山一眼瞟见扑进战圈正朝这边冲过来的灰狼。

“我叫你们跑！”不二的声音几乎变了调。

越前一把抓住远山的衣领把他拖上了扫帚。

白色火光拔地而起，撞烂了头顶一圈树枝和蛛网，瞬间消失在深蓝色的夜空中。

——咔哒咔哒。咔哒咔哒。

现在换了一人一狼被包围在洼地里。窸窣声更加明显，似乎又过来了几个大家伙。

一点明亮的火光重新在不二的魔杖头上燃起，光芒里他的眼神锋利如刀。

——为何打扰我们用餐，不二家的小子……

“那是学校的学生和客人，”不二把魔杖举到与眼睛平齐的高度，随时准备念咒，“我认为你们不至于愚蠢到违反和校长的约定。”

——如果你不来，有谁会知道呢？不会留下任何痕迹。咔哒咔哒的声音冷笑，虽然现在这个场面有些尴尬了……

“留下那头狼，我们放你走，不二明彦的儿子。”

白石猛然昂头，后颈的毛发都炸了起来。

嘶哑的老年男人的声音，只有这一句他听懂了。之前那些钳子发出的声响，他以为是威胁和进攻的信号，但显然对于不二来说并非如此，他们之间交换了一些信息——能和龙交谈的女巫，和她的儿子——

“休想！”不二高喊，他的魔杖忽然光芒大涨，洪水一样的白光席卷了整个洼地，那些八只眼睛的大蜘蛛发出凄厉的惨叫，有的后退，有的朝他们盲目地扑了过来——

“跑！”刺眼的光芒中白石听见一声尖锐的叫喊，那不是人类的语言而是狼的厉嗥，“你答应过我！跑！”

——那你呢？！

——我有办法脱身！快跑！

电光火石之间白石做出了他的决定。

他人立而起，朝着不二面前跌跌撞撞冲来的最大号蜘蛛扑去，一头将对方撞翻在地；后脚在光滑坚硬的壳上发力一蹬反身跳起，张口叼住下方不二的后衣领，一甩头把他扔到自己背上，同时从一圈蜘蛛围成的高墙顶上一跃而过。

“抓稳了！”他长啸，一头扎进黑暗的树林撒腿狂奔。

不二被这突如其来的状况吓得好险没掉了手里的魔杖。

低处的树枝和藤蔓劈头盖脸朝他砸来，他只得伏低身体，紧紧贴在灰狼宽阔结实的背上，胡乱把魔杖塞回怀里的储物袋，腾出双手抱紧了狼脖子。

飞奔中的巨狼身体一抖，差点脚一滑栽进一丛带刺灌木。

“往左边跑！”呼啸的风声太大，不二不得不揪住面前抖动的耳朵尖大喊，“别再往树丛里钻了我的脸都要给你刮花了！”

灰狼委屈的嗷嗷叫声在月光下的森林里回荡不绝。

……不过这毛皮的手感是真的不错。不二把脸埋在又长又光滑的被毛里，忍不住偷偷多摸了两把。

==========

不二裕太总觉得有些心神不宁。

晚饭之后他和同学打了声招呼，一个人到湖边溜达散心，却迎面撞见一个绿袍子的姑娘正焦急地在禁林边缘探头探脑。

“……那个，白石小姐，”他努力回忆了一下这位最近和他们院花橘杏形影不离的女孩的名字，“禁林是不允许学生出入的，里面很危险。”

白石友香里回过头来，满脸焦急：“可是我哥哥可能进去了…！”

“你的哥哥？”裕太愣了一下，“是说白石选手？”

“嗯，我们的一个后辈不见了，到处都找不到人，小春前辈说他可能进了树林里，哥哥也跟着一起进去找了……”友香里急得语无伦次，眼眶都红了，“怎么办，他们还没回来，天马上要黑了……”

“……我带你去找三船看守。”不二裕太当机立断，“快，你跟我来。”

他们还没走出几步，树林里猛然惊起一群雀鸟，一个白色的光团以极快的速度从树梢上掠出来，几乎是一头撞在他们面前的草地上——越前龙马和远山金太郎从飞天扫帚上跳下来，后者几乎是惊慌失措地扑向了友香里，差点把比他没高多少的女孩撞个跟头。

不二裕太心一沉：那是他哥做的常明风灯……

越前看到他似乎也大吃一惊。

“裕太学长……”墨绿色发的小少年咬着牙，“不二前辈……我们得赶快去找三船看守……！”

“我哥呢？”友香里一边拍着远山的背试图安抚，一边自己也慌张地叫着，“你们有没有遇到他？”

“白石和那个哥哥让我们先出来——”

友香里看上去更六神无主了。

“应该不要紧的，”作为在场唯一一个还没自乱阵脚的人，不二裕太强撑着安抚道，“如果白石选手和我家老哥在一起，应该不会遇到什么太大危险，只要不碰到蜘蛛——”

“蜘蛛？！？！”远山大声惊叫起来。

越前狠狠跺了他一脚。远山立马收声，咬紧了嘴唇，偷眼去瞟友香里。

裕太心里不祥的预感越来越浓。

“我们先去三船看守那里，”他只能说，“实在不行，老师们总会有办法……”

然而猎场看守三船入道并不在他的小木屋里。门口那条黑色的大狗冲着跑来的几个学生低低咆哮了两声之后，似乎认出了不二裕太，又冷淡地趴下了。

白石友香里看上去像是随时都可能哭出来。裕太觉得自己头大得像坩埚，应该怎么安慰一个家人正处在危险中惊慌失措的女孩子？他可一点经验都没有……

只能指望老哥靠谱一点了。他在心中祈祷。

不管是哪路古代巫师最终响应了他的愿望，总之没过多久，不二周助和白石蔵之介就一前一后从树林里钻了出来。

白石看上去只是头发和袍子有些乱，不二要糟一点，校袍上刮破了几条大口子，脸上脖子上也有不少深深浅浅的划伤——但至少两人都平安无事，没缺胳膊没少腿。

裕太松了一口气，与此同时友香里和金太郎已经一左一右朝着白石扑了上去。

“……对不起，不二前辈。”越前低着头走到不二面前。

不二直直盯着他的后辈，脸上没有一丝笑容，眼睛里有蓝色的电弧在跳跃——裕太知道这代表他老哥是真生气了。

“我建议你回去抄写保护神奇生物课本关于八眼巨蛛的段落一百遍，越前。”平日里一向温和的前辈话音里满是冰碴，蕴含的冷意比他们的级长一整天散发出来的总量都要多，“你知道自己在干什么吗？带着外校的学生一头冲进蜘蛛的领地？如果今天我们晚到十分钟……我连你的骨头都别想找回来！”他猛然拔高了声音。

“……我错了。你别生气。”越前垂着头，声音闷闷的。

不二恼怒地叹了口气，抬手示意他的后辈靠近，开始给他修补校袍上撕裂的豁口和脸上的伤。

“小哥哥你别怪超前，”远山挂在白石的右手上回头冲他喊，“是我硬要他带我进树林的，有错也都是我的错——”

“你也一样，远山君，”不二轻柔地说，“但我相信不用我多说，白石会确保你补上缺失的神奇生物知识的。”

远山打了个冷战。

“禁林之所以危险，”不二给越前治完了伤口，松开手，开始轻车熟路地用魔杖在自己身上比比划划，“就是因为你们缺少必要的知识。绝不可以再做这么危险的事情。”

“那下次可以不二前辈带我进去吗？前辈你看上去很懂。”

“……闭嘴，不然我就把你扔给手冢让他罚你洗一个月的蟾蜍内脏。”

“……”

“……我承认之前对你的看法有失偏颇。”霍格沃茨和德姆斯特朗的学生们在星空下分别时，不二走了几步，突然回头，“你这人其实还挺不错的。”

“祝你……嗯，比赛好运，白石。”栗发的少年眨了眨眼，朝白石露出或许是他见到的头一个真正的微笑，“晚安。”

——噗通。胸腔里的某个器官又重重地跳动了一下。

白石傻乎乎地“哦”了一声。

友香里在旁边惨不忍睹地捂住了脸。

==========

当晚的占卜塔楼。

“爸妈你们回来居然完全没有透露一点口风！”不二裕太不满地缩在姐姐的小蛋糕软沙发里，往洋甘菊茶里吹着气。

“由美子知道，”像是小儿子三十年后版本的前·保护神奇生物课教授·拉文克劳院长·不二明彦推了推眼镜，“但如果提前告诉了你们两个，消息必然会走漏给学校的勇士。这是工作，裕太。”

“作弊明明也是三强赛的一部分，”不二淑子舒舒服服地靠在丈夫肩头啜着花茶，“大家各凭本事。不过这届的学弟们很能干，看样子是不用我做什么啦。”

一大一小同时朝她投来疑问的目光。

“啊啦，明彦没有发现吗？”她眨了眨眼，“今晚那个现在教保护神奇生物的孩子，是易容马格斯假扮的呀。”

“…………”不二明彦转头对他的两个儿子说，“想办法把比赛的内容不着痕迹地透露给你们的勇士，尽快，最好马上。”

不二淑子笑弯了腰。

“没有我你可怎么办哦，亲爱的——”

“是啊，没有你我可能还在里约热内卢的森林里流浪——”

儿子们默默转过了头拒绝吃这口狗粮。

“反正也不是外人，”不二由美子笑着替她的父母添茶，“谁叫格兰芬多的勇士就是周助的小男朋友呢。”

“哎呀是那个孩子，今年应该也成年了吧，好久没见到了，怎么样，长得帅吗？”

“妈！姐！！”

当晚的黑帆船上。

小金愁眉苦脸坐在休息室的桌前抄课本，白石双手抱在胸前，冷着一张脸站在他身后。

然而盯着盯着他就忍不住又想到傍晚的经历，虽然确实是性命攸关千钧一发，而且他面前还横着一整条火龙的问题要解决，可是……

他还抱了我脖子，白石傻笑起来，他真的好小好轻啊背起来一点难度都没有难怪飞得那么灵活——

“白石前辈你笑得好恶心。”路过的财前皱起眉头。

白石猛地转过头盯着他，直勾勾的视线仿佛想把后辈的脸盯穿一个洞。

“……谦也前辈，你快来看一眼，我觉得白石前辈可能吃错什么草药了……”

更晚一些之后，格兰芬多的寝室。

“不二你脖子后面怎么有伤口！”换睡衣时菊丸咋咋呼呼地大叫起来。

“啊，不要紧的，今天遇到一只迷路的小猫，可能和他玩的时候不小心被灌木勾到了吧。”不二自然地系上了领口的扣子，挡住了颈后的伤痕。

手冢瞟了他一眼，没有出声。

不二却突然转向他。“手冢，”他难得地收起了笑容，“你得和我出来一下。”


	9. Chapter 9

布斯巴顿巨大马车的一间寝室里还亮着灯。

“我可再也不要变成别人的样子去帮你打探消息了。”

银蓝色头发的男生心有余悸地说着，一边把扎成一束的小辫往脑后一甩：“下次你自己熬复方汤剂来用吧，头发什么的还是挺好找的。”

“雅治你来比较快，等复方汤剂熬好我已经过了火龙这关了。”

幸村精市慢条斯理地端起茶杯啜了一口，皱皱眉头又放了下来：“弦一郎，你再给我的红茶里加三倍的牛奶的话，我就让你吃素三天。”

“太晚了，喝多了茶对睡眠不好。”真田据理力争。

“茶香都没了，你不如直接给我煮蜂蜜牛奶。”幸村把茶杯直接推到了真田面前，又转向仁王雅治——后者正夸张地捂着眼假装自己什么都没看见：“我以为你已经做了足够的准备不会被看破了？”

“那可是龙啊！我只是一个弱小可怜又无助的普通六年级学生——”仁王抗议，“而且除了淑子夫人之外我想也没人发现。”

“这也是一种宝贵的人生体验，大部分人一辈子都见不到一次龙呢……说到淑子夫人，你感想如何？”

“名不虚传，不愧是天赋的兽语者。”仁王露出一个没啥正形的笑容，“我还是第一次见到能跟火龙对话的人。”

幸村感叹道：“她嫁到英国来，真是法国魔法界的一大损失。”

“你接近不二周助，是觉得他也是兽语者？”真田突然想到了什么。

“兽语天赋一般不遗传。”幸村拨弄着桌上那盆雏菊的叶子说，“确实有一部分兽语者的后代也能够与一些动物甚至神奇动物交流，但范围都没有广泛到能够得上天赋兽语者的水平。我只是觉得不二周助这个人确实很有趣，是个值得深交的人。”

仁王瞥了一眼真田若有所思的面孔，打了个哈欠懒洋洋地站起身。

“我该回去了，比吕士恐怕已经睡下了……你先想想周四怎么遛你那条龙吧。”

说完他不等幸村做出任何反应，就飞快闪出了这间小卧室。

“阿嚏——！”

念到最后一个咒语的不二突然打了个喷嚏。手冢帮他施完最后一个防窃听咒，眼中含着询问的意味看向他。

“多谢了，手冢……”不二揉了揉鼻子，“听我说，我知道你第一个项目的内容了——”

“不二，我不应该知道的。”手冢皱着眉头打断他，“这对其他选手不公平。”

“——是火龙，你们大概要从龙巢里取出什么东西来。”不二没管他，一口气说了下去，“别去管那该死的公平了，白石和幸村都已经知道了。”

他和手冢默默地对视了一会儿。

“你从哪儿知道的？”手冢突然问。

“商业机密，你就别管了。”不二回答，“你知道这种事情我不会骗你。”

又是一阵沉默过后，手冢终于叹了口气。

“好吧……但是出于公平考虑，必须得告诉迹部一声。”

“你以为所有人都像你一样吗……”不二的口气有点恨铁不成钢。

“不二。”

“……”

被手冢直直盯住的不二终于举手做了个投降的姿势：“我就知道……但是明天行吗？马上就要熄灯了。”

——————————————

周日上午，斯莱特林公共休息室。

迹部景吾正坐在炉火边的雕花椅里对付他的变形课作业时，忍足侑士喊了他一声。

“迹部，”他指指休息室门口，“不二。”

迹部抬头，只见一只银色的游隼守护神在休息室上空盘旋了两圈，随后一个俯冲落到了他面前的羊皮纸上。几个低年级学生面带敬畏地对它指指点点，而高年级学生们似乎已经见怪不怪了——包括游隼开口用不二的声音说话的时候。

“迹部，你现在方便吗？有点重要的事情需要找你说一下。”

“又是手冢的事儿？”向日岳人问。

“来了就知道了。”迹部挥了挥魔杖，一只银色的孔雀落到了地上——刚才对不二的守护神指指点点的低年级学生们发出了惊叹声——“本大爷今天一直在休息室里，口令是‘华丽’。”

“说起来，为什么小偷哥哥一定要借用不二前辈的守护神传消息啊？”

手冢和不二离开后的格兰芬多休息室里，千岁美由纪好奇地问。

越前耸肩表示不清楚，桃城和海堂也难得一致地摇头。小坂田朋香正在研究杂志上的时尚专栏，闻言大手一挥：

“不就是那个嘛，某种关系的代表行为……你的就是我的我的还是……好像哪里不对？反正类似的感觉啦。”

“小朋！”龙崎樱乃涨红了脸阻止好友继续说错下去。

“其实喵——”菊丸英二一把从后面揽住桃城和海堂两个人的脖子，毫不意外地遭到了双方的奋力抵抗，“是因为不二子的守护神飞得比较快，适合用来传信啦。”

“有必要这么追求速度吗……”越前悄悄把椅子挪出英二触手可及的范围内，小声嘀咕道。

“本来是没有的。”英二颇为认同地点点头，“但是没办法喵，谁叫手冢的守护神刚好是只企鹅——”

格兰芬多休息室安静了两秒钟，随后爆发出一阵几乎掀翻塔楼尖顶的大笑。桃城笑得失去了挣脱英二手臂的力气，海堂捂着脸靠在椅背上肩膀不断颤动着，越前顾不上羊皮纸上出现的一大团墨渍只趴在桌上笑个不停，朋香和樱乃笑得滚在一起——准确来讲是前者滚到了后者怀里。

“安静！安静！”英二尖叫着压过绵延不绝的笑声，“等手冢回来谁都不许说哦！不然他一定会让我跑塔楼楼梯五十圈喵！！”

“好、的英二、前……噗哈哈哈哈！”

斯莱特林的休息室是一间细长的地下室，铺着厚重的地毯，墙壁和天花板都是磨得发亮的大理石——它们本来由粗糙的巨大石块砌成，迹部入学后以不够华丽为由改造过了——由锁链拴着从上空吊下的灯泛着绿色的光芒，幸亏壁炉里熊熊燃烧的火焰使得休息室看上去并不那么阴森。事实上由于休息室位于阴凉潮湿的地下，壁炉几乎是常年处于燃烧中的。

“什么事还得搞得这么神神秘秘的？”

不二熟练地念完一圈咒语，脸上带着有点困扰的笑容转向迹部：“因为是违反章程的事，不想被更多人知道。”

“啊嗯？”

“我长话短说了，第一个项目是火龙，你们大概要取走它们守护的什么东西。”不二说，“虽说原则上是保密的，但现在大家都知道了……”

“……大家？”迹部发出疑问。

“幸村和白石。手冢说公平起见也得告诉你一声，所以……”不二双手一摊，做出一个无奈的表情。

迹部抱着手臂，来回打量了手冢和不二几圈。

“哼……好吧，虽然本大爷早就知道了，但这个人情姑且记下你俩的。”

“你已经知道了？”手冢问。

“那可是进口四头火龙，”迹部扬眉，“这么大的动静还不至于传不到本大爷家里。”

“那就好。”手冢推了推眼镜，“这样大家都站在同一起跑线上了。”

不二耸肩：“他就是这样的……那，我们就告辞了。”

看着两人转身的时候，迹部突然开口：

“还有，就算不二的守护神速度比较快，你也不至于每次都借用吧？偶尔用用你自己的守护神如何？”

手冢眼镜反了一下光。不二一副憋笑的表情替他打圆场：“算了吧，让他自己来的话说得太简略别人又要听不懂了。”

“……不二。”

迹部满脸写着“你说是啥就是啥吧”，挥了下手示意送别，又一门心思研究他的论文去了。

——————————————

“没想到淑子夫人突然回来了。”幸村说。

变形课本来并不是什么适合交头接耳的课程，尤其是最近开始练习无声咒后；但此时课堂上充斥着蟾蜍的叫声和被蟾蜍逃跑的同学们的叫喊声，斋藤教授也在课桌间来回走动着给学生们提出指导。

“听说是有公事。”不二边说边在脑内念着魔咒——他可不想被随时可能出现在身后的斋藤教授弹脑瓜蹦。

“不知道她会在这里待多久？”幸村用魔杖敲了一下自己桌子上的一把小型木琴，木琴发出呱的一声大叫后变回了蟾蜍的样子，“有机会的话我想去拜访一下。”

“母亲会很高兴的，”不二露出意味深长的笑容，“她也想多见见几个后辈呢。”

“谦也！！”

后面隔了几个桌子的位置传来一声有点熟悉的惊叫，随后捕捉到的是空气流动的改变。不二下意识地把幸村推开了一点，伸手拦在了挟风飞来的物件前。

“抱歉！不二君——幸村君——”白石慌慌张张地跑过来，“没事吧？”

“没关系，我们是没事……”

不二伸过手去，掌心里躺着一只似乎已经昏过去的蟾蜍：“不过你可能要换一只了。”

白石扶额叹了口气，道谢后接过蟾蜍回去了。幸村饶有兴致的目光在不二和白石中间打了两个转，突然问：“你们和好了？”

“谁？”不二反问了一句后才反应过来，“白石的话……嘛，有各种各样的因素在。”

幸村感觉有趣极了。

——————————————

赫奇帕奇学院五年级的黑魔法防御术课。

组对练习的时候不二裕太通常和石田铁一起，但今天出了点状况。

“和我一组可以吗？”他周六时在禁林边拦下的姑娘正拦在他面前，顺着他的目光看向石田铁后打了声招呼：“铁君你和光君一组行吗？”

石田铁见是自家哥哥的后辈，也没多说什么，点点头应了下来。

“白石小姐……？”

“友香里。”少女说，“跟我那个笨蛋老哥区分一下……我也叫你裕太君可以吗？”

“友香里小姐。”裕太点点头，从善如流地改了称呼。

友香里露出满意的表情：“前天多谢你了。”

“不……我没做什么。”裕太有点不好意思，“带白石选手出来的是我家老哥。”

“但是你阻止了我进入危险的地方。”友香里说，“我听小蔵说了里面是什么样子，贸然跑进去的话肯定凶多吉少。”

裕太想了想才明白她说的是白石蔵之介。他还没想好怎么回答，教授种岛修二就像幽灵一样滑到了身边：

“好啦小伙子小姑娘，交流感情之前先来好好练习一下呗？”

他拍拍不二裕太的肩，转头向白石友香里打了个响指。少女毫不犹豫地举起魔杖大喊：“统统——石化！”

“诶？！盔——”

铁甲咒还没念完就被石化咒封在了嗓子眼里。种岛教授用魔杖敲了敲他的脑袋解除了石化状态，口气赞赏地朝向友香里：“不错，动作很果断……换一下位，看看你能不能反弹这位小绅士的魔咒。”

不二·小绅士·不太想对女孩子施攻击性咒语·裕太满心纠结地开始给自己做思想工作。


	10. Chapter 10

感官上的时间流速比实际快得多。

明明比赛日已经是周四，白石蔵之介还觉得禁林的经历只过了不到24小时。在午餐的餐桌上，他的大脑依然有一部分在循环播放火龙的吼叫——女性马人——蜘蛛巢穴——环住他脖子的那双手——

停。

白石冷静地把记忆的进度条拖回火龙面前，然后才注意到自家同学们都在身边围成了一圈。

“白石……你没事吧？”小金难得收起了日常的大嗓门。

木手一边慢条斯理地吃着馅饼一边斜睨着这边：“不会是害怕了吧？别给学校丢人啊。”

谦也忍不住回嘴：“白石可是选中的勇士，总不会比没选中的人更丢脸的！”

“谦也！”白石赶快阻止他们在自己耳边吵起来，“我没事，有点紧张。”

“你得吃点东西。”友香里说着给他的盘子里取了几样食物，“如果你因为饿晕在场上而没通过的话，那就真丢人了。”

白石：“……”

这妹妹到底是不是亲生的。

也没等白石塞下几口吃的，领队渡边修就吊儿郎当地溜达了过来拍了拍他的肩膀：“走啦，去场地上。”

白石点点头，用力咽下最后一口食物——明明吃得不多，却有种堆在嗓子眼里的呕吐感。离开座位的时候，他几乎是鬼使神差地朝格兰芬多桌边投去了视线。

手塚国光也刚好起身。

不二似乎同他说了句什么，转过身来刚好跟白石的目光撞了个正着。然后白石就看到不二露出一个笑容，冲他点了点头。

目睹了自家老哥从四肢僵硬到精神焕发的白石友香里：“……”

这哥哥不能要了，早点卖了吧。

“怎么样，白石？”

绕过禁林边缘时，渡边领队突然问：“你试过了吗？”

渡边修和白石友香里，是德姆斯特朗代表队里除白石本人外唯二知道第一个项目内容的人。虽然白石自认不是故意作弊，但也觉得为避免一些麻烦还是不要让太多人知道的好。

“没有。我不能在活物身上试验，在这里不一定能及时找到治疗师。”

“嘛，我相信以你的练习勤奋程度是不会有问题的。”渡边拍拍他的背，“进去吧……我要去裁判席了。”

面前的帐篷挡住了视线，但白石知道，帐篷后的场地上等着他的就是火龙。如同实体化了一般的压迫感的记忆片段重新开始播放，他咬了咬牙，再次迈开步子。

——————

四名勇士中，迹部景吾是最后一个到达的。他跨进帐篷时另外三人都向他点头示意——没人出声，仿佛有谁在帐篷里施了个大面积的锁舌封喉咒。迹部也没在意，直接捡了张椅子就坐下了，眉头紧皱在一起。

他看上去比另外两个人紧张一点。白石想着，感觉自己有了个同伴。幸村依旧一副笑得四平八稳的样子，让人怀疑他是不是不知道即将面对的是什么；至于手塚，白石暂时还没见过他露出严肃之外的表情。

“很高兴大家都到齐了。”从帐篷一角走到中央的入江奏多满面笑容，用一种念广播稿的语气说道，“接下来我要向你们介绍一下情况……”

他举起一只布袋晃了晃。

“你们将要通过抽签决定自己会面对什么——不必打败它们，你们的目标是从它们守护的窝中拾取金蛋。根据各人完成目标的情况，裁判们会给你们打分。那么，让我们静待观众们入座……”

过了几秒，也可能是几分钟，也可能是几小时，入江终于解开了布袋的封口。

“按照顺序——还是火焰杯宣布的顺序？那么幸村君……”

幸村将手伸进布袋内，掏出了一只精致而小巧的火龙模型。他眨眨眼，笑容加深了一些，随即退后让开了位置。

“二号，威尔士绿龙……白石君？”

白石咽了几口唾沫，伸手把一个小模型紧紧攥在掌心，闭着眼掏了出来。当他睁开眼睛时，趴在他掌心的是一只黑色的小龙——尾巴上没有尖刺，脊背上一条夸张的隆起。

白石当场心情复杂了一下：在外遇到同乡本不是件坏事，但这个同乡肯定不包括一条火龙。

“三号，挪威脊背龙。迹部君——”

迹部倒是没怎么拖泥带水，很爽快地掏出了四号的匈牙利树蜂。他皱皱眉，什么也没说就坐回了椅子上，似乎准备在上场前好好休整一下。

“那么手塚君就是一号的瑞典短鼻龙了。”入江拍了拍手，“火龙的号码就是你们上场的顺序。接下来我会进行现场解说，一号……手塚君，请你听到哨声后就进入场地，之后的各位选手我会喊你们上场。”

离开帐篷前，他向四人眨了眨眼：“那么，祝你们好运~”

——————————————

见到火龙时，菊丸英二的第一反应是发出一声尖叫并勒紧了越前龙马的脖子。直到不二和大石一左一右地安抚好了受惊的大猫，他仍在座位上有些坐立不安地扭动着。

“竟然是龙……手塚没问题吧喵……”

大石把手搭在他的肩头：“相信手塚吧。”

逃过一劫的越前已经躲到了不二的另一侧，正在环视着场地内。突然他拉拉不二的衣袖，指向了一个方向：“前辈，那边是……？”

不二顺着看过去，场地边坐着一排严阵以待的巫师——包括周六那天看到的几位驯龙者和鬼教授，以及不二的父母。

“你看鬼教授旁边那个黄头发的，他也是格兰芬多的毕业生。”他故意做出一副若有所思的样子，“完全看不出他们比姐姐年龄还小，是吧？”

越前：“……看不出。”

他没想问这个，但既然前辈给自己比了个噤声的手势，他也知情识趣地不再多问了。

至于长相显老，认识鬼教授都这么多年了，没在惊讶的。

很快，场内就响起了被魔法放大了许多倍的解说声音。

“女士们先生们，欢迎来到三强争霸赛的第一个项目。巫师电台的入江奏多在现场为您进行直播解说。勇士们的出场顺序方才已经过抽签决定，下面有请——霍格沃茨魔法学校，手塚国光选手，入场！”

示意项目开始的哨声差点淹没在了欢呼声中，观众席看台的不少地方都飘扬着金色和红色的旗帜。

“瑞典短鼻龙挺好的，”不二一边鼓掌一边说，“至少不是最危险的……”

“我觉得已经够危险了。”英二小声嘀咕。

说话间手塚已经进入了场地。银蓝色的火龙伏在它的一窝蛋上方摆出维护的姿势，琥珀色的眼睛死死盯住面前的人类。

“不二前辈，什么是最危险的啊？”越前顶着观众席的喧嚣大声问。

“最危险的是匈牙利树蜂，你等会儿看到就明白。其次的话应该是挪威脊背龙……我也分不清它和乌克兰铁肚皮谁更危险，但你这次是没机会看到后者了。”不二说，“瑞典短鼻龙的长处是敏捷，它飞得很快，我想应该是仅次于秘鲁毒牙龙的。”

突然被剧透的越前：“……那，有不危险的吗？”

不二瞥他：“按人类标准还是火龙标准？”

还没等小少年回答，菊丸英二又一次尖叫起来——虽然他一直在尖叫，但这一声的分贝数显然高了许多：“手塚不见了！”

观众席上也是一阵喧哗，不二赶快把视线转会场内。果然，手塚方才站的地方已经空无一人。短鼻龙突然失去目标，只得更为谨慎地护住那一窝蛋，从鼻孔中发出一声震耳欲聋的闷哼——一道火焰从它的鼻中喷出，瞬间将刚刚还有人站立着的土地烧得一片焦黑。

“有谁看清怎么回事吗？手塚前辈有隐形衣吗？”坐在后一排的桃城问出了众人的疑问。

大石摇头：“我只看到手塚用魔杖点了点头发……”

越前皱眉，用手在额头处搭了下遮阴，眯起眼睛死死盯着一个方向。不二注意到他的动作，心下了然，便问：“看到什么了吗？”

“那边好像有什么东西，像个人偶的架子……”说到一半，越前有点反应过来，“是人的轮廓？手塚前辈把自己的身体变得和背景一样来达到隐身效果？”

“幻身咒。”不二说，“没有隐形衣用起来简单，但不会因为一些乌龙而暴露自己。”

越前转过脸来，一双猫眼亮晶晶的。

“……难度很高的，六年级都没学到，我也不会。”不二看着小学弟的表情换了副哄劝的口气又说，“先看比赛，下了场找手塚教你。”

“很有趣的想法！”入江奏多的声音在场地上空回荡，“火龙失去了目标……但是它现在开始守窝不动了，得想办法把它引开……那是什么？”

观众席又是一波骚动，而场地上凭空出现了一条数米长的黑色巨蟒。

“是蛇！众所周知蛇的食谱是包括蛋类的，当然它们能不能吞掉火龙的蛋另当别论。无论如何，这给火龙提供了另一个目标！”

“现在就看这条蛇能不能把火龙从窝里引开了。”不二有点好笑，“迹部听到这解说大概要发疯了吧……”

“他也可以变一头狮子来吸引火龙注意力。”越前撇撇嘴。

“那可不是变形术，而是召唤。”不二朝越前的方向略微转了下身，声音压低了一些，“普通的蛇可是没有那个胆子去挑战龙的……不是什么有好名声的咒语，不过也没什么大威胁。”

越前很明智地没有去跟这位前辈讨论什么程度才算有威胁。

场地内的巨蟒如不二所言般，与短鼻龙一番漫长的对峙后，依旧选择曲起身子向前爬行。火龙哼了几下鼻子，喷出数点火花，却仍没能吓退蟒蛇。似乎短暂地犹豫了一下，它终于挪动身子，挡在了巨蟒向那窝蛋前进的路径上，同时挺胸做出吸气的姿态——

又一道耀眼的蓝色火焰从火龙的鼻孔中喷出，灼烧着巨蟒所处的那一片土地。而在此时，失去了母龙身躯形成的全方位保护伞的蛋窝中，那只金蛋仿佛被一只看不见的手抓起般浮空而起，并迅速地飞走了。

“手塚选手已经成功拿到了金蛋！”入江高声喊道。此时手塚刚刚解除幻身咒，场边待机的巫师们则一拥而上开始安抚火龙。“下面请裁判打分！”

看台上的欢呼声和鼓掌声太高了，几乎没什么人在听解说。英二一手搂着大石的脖子在座位上跳上跳下，欢呼的声音里几乎带了一丝哽咽，而大石也顾不上让他平静下来；桃城一边鼓掌一边抹眼泪，冷不丁又跟旁边的海堂吵了起来。

“怎么样，手塚很厉害吧？”

越前看了一眼不二。这位前辈看上去依然镇定，连笑容也同平常别无二致，但语气中却莫名透出一种掩饰不住的自豪感。

“确实很厉害。”他难得老实地点头。

——————

等到观众席的沸腾告一段落，下一条火龙也交接入场，入江的报幕伴随着哨声再次响起：“下面有请第二位勇士，布斯巴顿魔法学校，幸村精市选手！”

“越前你看，这就是火龙里相对不危险的一种，威尔士绿龙。”不二给旁边的后辈讲解，“差不多跟澳洲的蛋白眼并列危险度倒数第一。”

“威尔士……这是英国本土的火龙？”越前从命名中捕捉到了一些信息。

“是的，不过只要不去招惹，它们一般会主动避开人类。”不二看了看他的表情，又说：“它们一般生活在高山上的保护区里，平时是见不到的，你可别想着去偷偷找。”

越前龙马：“……”

全身覆盖着绿色鳞片的火龙在幸村精市入场后也没有行动，只是紧紧地盘俯在它那一窝蛋的上方。只见幸村举起魔杖，似乎念了一句什么，随后——

绿龙突然扬起脑袋，一个火球朝幸村的方向喷了过去。

“不二前辈，”为了盖过周围的惊叫声，越前大声喊道，“主动避开人类？”

“嘘！”不二却又竖起手指抵在唇上。与刚才不同的是他脸上的笑容已经消失，正紧皱着眉似乎在听什么。

不过一会儿功夫，幸村已经接连闪过了三个火球的攻击，观众的尖叫和火龙的吼声交织在场地上空，连身边的人说话都很难听清。

越前过了一会儿又转过脸来朝向不二，看到他表情放松了些才问：“……他好像，挺游刃有余的？”

“我猜这就是他的计划。”不二叹了口气，“太大胆了……到底对自己有怎样的自信才会用这样的办法啊……”

越前没再说话，转过脸去继续关注场内的形势，不二的思绪却飞到了别的地方：

“要论大胆的话，那个办法也……不过威尔士绿龙的话，或许可以试一试？”

他把目光重新集中在火龙身上，一只手压住喉部，试着发出了一点声音。

几分钟的火球轰炸后，就在所有观众都在为场内勇士捏着一把汗时，火龙的攻击突然停了下来。

“它没火了吗？”英二喊。

“不，它嘴里还在冒火星。”越前大喊着回答。

幸村此时也停止了躲闪。他举起魔杖，再次念了什么，然而没人听得到。众人只见绿龙如同慢动作一般再次扬起脖子，然后缓慢张口——观众席再次传来尖叫——

火球砸在了距离幸村十几米远的地方。

所有人的声音都止住了，他们都看到那条绿龙缓慢抬起巨大的身躯，向着方才火球砸到的地方移动，而那里不管现在还是方才都只是一片空地。幸村精市虽经历了一番紧张的躲闪，但任谁都看得出他的动作并不狼狈——他的袍子甚至都没有被尘土弄脏；此刻他一副胸有成竹的样子走向那窝失去了保护的龙蛋，从中取出目标的金蛋后向着裁判席优雅地鞠了一躬。

“非常有趣的做法！我不能评价这是否明智，但确实非常能展露个人能力……总之，恭喜第二位勇士成功取得了金蛋！”

随着入江的解说，一片寂静的观众席终于重新传出了欢呼声，但更多的是交头接耳——很显然，没几个人看懂到底发生了什么。

“类似于混淆咒，但效果更惊人。”不二给身边的人解释，“我猜，幸村的魔咒使得绿龙的身躯一点一点背离大脑的指示，因此才会遭到攻击；直到火龙的头部也停止了行动……之后，大概是让火龙看到了完全不一样的现实吧。”

英二惊得够呛：“这种事情能做到的吗！？”

“能对人做到这样效果的魔法已经是闻所未闻，更别提还要穿透龙的皮肤。”不二叹了一口气，“或许会被认为不够稳妥或太过炫技了。”

越前小声问：“前辈是怎么弄明白的？”

“我有特殊的渠道啊。”不二一副轻松的口气回答。

虽然能听懂，果然还是不会说啊。他暗自想。

——————

“下一位勇士，来自德姆斯特朗魔法学校的白石蔵之介选手！”

英二刚从目瞪口呆中缓过来，一听立刻板起了脸：“是那个欺负人的混账！”

“英二……”不二有点啼笑皆非，“我都不在意了，你怎么比我还记仇啊？”

“那是因为不二子你太好性子了！！”

……英二前辈你认真的吗。

越前果断转移开话题：“不二前辈，这条龙是哪个品种？”

“啊，这就是挪威脊背龙。”不二回答，“除开在火龙里也称得上异常的好斗性，这个品种最特殊的地方在于它们也会吃水生动物，或许是因为挪威附近海产太足了……”

越前目瞪口呆：“它要吃多少鱼才能吃饱啊？”

“据说它们甚至会把幼鲸从水里卷走吃掉。”不二轻描淡写地说，“脊背龙和树蜂的外观是很相似的，除了一点小地方……但是它的蛋可比树蜂的漂亮多了。”

他指了指那窝黑色的龙蛋，补充道。

越前：“……那树蜂的蛋一定很难看。”

脊背龙确实表现得比前两头火龙“热情”得多。白石刚刚进入场地，它便开始一边从鼻子里向外喷火星、一边舒展开身体两侧的翅膀——这让它看上去不那么像一头恐龙了——但它并没有离开身下的龙蛋。

“抱窝的母龙都是比较凶悍的，但是对这种好斗的火龙而言，优先保护蛋的本能反而使它们不会太主动攻击。”不二说，“如果只是战斗的话，火龙反而有一个非常明显的弱点……”

他的话还没说完就被一声惊天动地的咆哮打断。

场地内白石依然保持着举起魔杖的姿势，而吼声的来源——那头挪威脊背龙似乎受了什么刺激般已经扭动着直起了身，正一边嚎叫着一边拼命摇晃着脑袋。

不二不得不提高了声音：“……它们的眼睛部位非常薄弱，不像皮肤那样有强大的古代魔咒保护，只要一个眼疾咒就能造成伤害。”

“那它如果开始无差别攻击怎么办！”越前大声问了回去。

“驯龙者们会阻止它的。”不二脸色有点不太好，“但是观众席还好，场内不一定来得及——”

说话间白石已经横移开了一段距离。此时他面对着视力受损正在痛苦挣扎的脊背龙，再次举起魔杖，却是瞄准了斜前方的地面。

一声不大不小的爆裂声响起，火龙如同找到了目标一般蹒跚挪动了几步——其中一脚直接踩到了窝里——随即就是一道火焰从鼻孔里直直地喷在了地面上。

而白石一边向龙巢移动，一边小心翼翼地继续在方才被火焰击中的地点附近制造爆裂声吸引火龙注意力。

“那火龙看上去很痛苦啊！”英二愤慨地大喊，“欺负动物算什么！”

“英二……”大石无奈，却也不知道怎么劝。越前扭过头去，决定对这种双标行为不做任何评价。

“简单有效的办法。”不二脸上又挂回了惯常的笑容，“但是那些蛋碎了好多……真可惜，火龙蛋可是很贵的。”

越前：“……”

——————

控制这头受到攻击又失去了蛋的母龙远比前两头费了更多的功夫，场边的驯龙者们不得不一起上前同时给它念熄灭咒和昏迷咒，这才得以将它安全地送出场地。

最后一头火龙入场时，观众们发出了一阵低声惊呼。

“那就是匈牙利树蜂。”不二说，“迹部要面对的火龙……”

这次越前不需要问它哪里危险了——树蜂有着巨大的身躯和尖锐的犄角，长长的尾巴上长满尖刺，黄色的眼睛里闪动着危险的光芒。他忍不住咽了口唾沫。

“担心吗？”不二问。

“什么？”越前下意识地反问了一句，然后才明白过来不二话中所指，“……没那回事。”

他确实没觉得担心。不二父母的出现和不二本人的态度都摆明了他早就知道第一个项目是什么，再联想到周日的事，猜也猜得出手塚和迹部都已经知道了，自然也准备好了应对之策。

但是理性思考是一回事，实际见识到的时候的震撼感又是另一回事了。

然而气氛总是破坏得很快。当迹部景吾朝着天空高举起魔杖时，越前忍不住吐槽了一句：“我还以为他又要打响指。”

“其实好像没什么区别。”不二转脸看了看斯莱特林看台，那里正传出来“迹——部——！迹——部——！”的呼声，整齐划一如同场地内的本人高举的不是魔杖而是指挥棒。

“简直像是回到了魁地奇比赛……”越前小声嘀咕，“我感觉他下一秒就要跨上扫帚了……”

然后他就噤了声，而观众席不知什么时候声音也低了下来。所有人都看到有什么东西飞过天空，最终停留在迹部身边。

那是一把飞天扫帚。

不二笑得前仰后合：“越前，你应该选修占卜。”

一场与火龙的缠斗就这样变成了改版的魁地奇比赛。迹部乘着飞天扫帚在空中反复躲避着火龙的喷火攻击，同时试图将它从巢边引开。场边观众们为他的惊险动作和漂亮的躲闪反复发出尖叫声和喝彩声。

“我也能做到！”

越前说着，不知道是给旁边的人听还是给自己听。然而旁边的人确实听见了，便笑着问了一句：“四年级刚学了飞来咒吧？你练会了吗？”

小少年莫名起了点不服输的心思：“当然。”

“那你对那个金蛋念个咒，看看它能不能飞过来。”不二指指树蜂的方向。

“不二前辈，如果那个金蛋上没有被加反咒的话，手塚前辈他们还用得着这么麻烦吗……”

不二叹了口气：“越前你知道吗，小孩子还是好忽悠一点比较可爱。”

那前辈你小时候一定很不可爱。

越前当然没敢把这话说出来，实际上他也没有机会说出来。迹部在一次低空飞行尝试拾取金蛋时，被树蜂尾巴上的尖刺迎面刺伤了胳膊，两人的注意力也马上转回到了场内。

“刚才真的是非常惊险！树蜂背面的威胁度不输给它的正面！”入江喊道，“治疗师请提前准备一下……”

“伤的是左臂，看上去伤势不算重。”越前皱着眉头，眯起眼仔细观察迹部再次飞上高空的身影，“不二前辈，树蜂的尾刺没有毒吧？”

“没有，如果有危险的话榊教授也不会允许他继续进行项目的。”不二说，“还是得把火龙引诱开来。”

迹部明显也是这么想的。他并没有再贸然大幅下降，而是在树蜂头顶盘旋，偶尔降低一小段高度也立刻就又飞到上空去，来回往复如同挑逗一般。树蜂恶狠狠地瞪了他许久，发现喷火并不能造成任何伤害后，终于从窝里站起身来，展开了一对巨大的蝙蝠状的翅膀——

就在那一瞬间，迹部驾着扫帚直直向下俯冲过去，几乎是从树蜂的脖子旁边擦过。没等火龙来得及攻击他，那只金蛋就已经被他抓在手里了。

“漂亮的表演！我们的第四位勇士以最快的速度拿到了金蛋！”入江高喊，“不过我想在打分前，他需要先接受一下治疗——菜菜子小姐——”

越前从刚才一直提着一口气，到现在才放下。

——————————————

当天晚上，格兰芬多休息室里召开了一个庆祝晚会。然而身为主角的手塚并不太习惯于参与这样热闹的氛围，干脆睁一只眼闭一只眼放任其他人胡闹去了。

不二在手塚对面坐下的时候，就看到他正在拿着那只金蛋思索。

“你怎么把这个带回来了？”

“第二个项目的线索。”手塚回答，一边仔细研究着蛋壳上那一圈凹槽。

“看上去好像是可以打开的？”

手塚无言点头，从凹槽处把金蛋撬了开来。一瞬间，一阵尖利而凄惨的叫声充满了整个公共休息室，把另一边正在庆祝的人们都吓了一大跳。

“那是什么啊！？”

合上金蛋后，菊丸英二依然心有余悸地捂着耳朵问。

手塚摇头，不二却在一边若有所思。

“手塚，如果我是你，我会把它放到水里试试。”

英二：“……？？？”


	11. Chapter 11

白石坐在客厅里写信。友香里轻手轻脚摸过去，猛地从背后双手搭在他肩上——

“在给谁写情书呢？”

“给老爸。”

白石头也不抬，巍然不动稳如一条抱窝的母龙。

“你真没劲。”友香里撇了撇嘴，越过她哥哥的肩头张望着信纸上的字，小小地倒抽了口气，“你要问老爸借这个？这东西很贵的吧……”

“应该便宜不了，毕竟是进口货。”白石苦着脸晃了晃羽毛笔，“但这是扭转现阶段劣势最有效率的办法。毕竟其他人即使知道这个，也不一定弄得到……”

“……那你要不要猜猜老爸这次会扣你几个月的零用钱？”

白石用“这是重点吗”的眼神无声谴责他的妹妹。

“不会借钱给你的哦。”友香里用夸张的姿势捂住她的小腰包。

“……有时候我真怀疑你到底是不是我亲妹妹？”

“彼此彼此，有时候我也很怀疑这个动不动突然犯傻的男人到底是不是我亲哥哥！”

“丫头别担心，白石不顶用还有我们呢！”一群只穿着短裤的人嘻嘻哈哈地从他们身边经过，毫不在意地在初冬时节展露着他们黝黑结实的身体。

“看我们下湖去把那群人鱼绑来，让他们比赛的时候直接给咱放水。”甲斐冲友香里眨眨眼，还吹了声口哨。

“我听说湖里有巨乌贼！”友香里冲着这群无法无天的学长们的背影喊。

“咱见过的海怪还少么？”田仁志回头冲她露齿一笑，“敢来就把它做成烤乌贼——”

“不是……唉……”友香里看着他们像被丢进坩埚的魔药材料一样扑通扑通地跳进黑湖里，想起远山之前偷偷和她描述的森林里的蜘蛛大军，还有不二裕太认认真真灌输给她的霍格沃茨场地需知，忍不住忧心忡忡地叹了口气。

“他们就是闲得慌了，你劝不住的。”白石转了一下手里的羽毛笔，“随他们去吧，木手自己心里应该有数。”

幸村就着台灯慢慢翻着眼前砖头厚的精装书。真田从门外进来，在他面前放下一杯微微冒着热气的饮料。

“谢谢你，弦一郎。”幸村端起杯子喝了一口——蜂蜜牛奶，可能还点了几滴杏仁油。

“……我现在身体好得很，”他有点又气又好笑地说，“而且这个一喝就犯困了，还怎么看书？”

“看书不要熬到太晚，早点休息有利健康。”真田耿直地回答，停顿了一下又问，“找到有用的配方了吗？”

“有几个，但都不是太满意。”幸村合上书转过身面对他，“绝大多数能让人在水下呼吸的魔药，其药效都依赖于相同功效的主药——比如鳃囊草，其他的配料不过是用于稳定和延长这种功效……但这类有特殊功能的魔法植物通常都稀有且昂贵。而没有这类主药材做支持的药方基本上效果都不够持久，不足以支持一场真正的水下活动。”

他轻轻叹了口气，神色间却并没有多少担忧：“看来又得自己想想办法了。”

“鳃囊草也并没有那么难弄到，”真田看着他，“虽然现在我们是在国外，但我依然可以托人——”

“但凡有其他办法我都不想用那个，”幸村马上拦住他的话头，“太难吃了，即使做成魔药也挽回不了那种无可救药的腥味。”他继续转向书桌，一边难得孩子气地嘀嘀咕咕，“我肯定能配出其他的药剂，味道不需要那么糟糕，也能有同样的功效……难喝是魔药的原罪……”

真田在他背后无奈地耸了耸肩，一直板着的脸上少见地流露出一点复杂又心疼的神情。

“寻找我们吧，在我们声音响起的地方；

我们在地面上无法歌唱……”

不二一边收拾一周以来用过的书本论文，一边轻声哼着小曲。不远处窗台旁的玻璃水缸里，手塚的金蛋正随着歌声缓缓旋转，像极了一个真正的活物。

鉴于没花多少功夫就破译了人鱼的歌声，包括金蛋主人在内的同级生们都默许了这种把比赛道具当成宠物养着的行为，反正格兰芬多的天才做事总有他自己的一套逻辑——而且那些奇怪的举动最后多半都能派上用场。

“我还是很好奇喵，”菊丸从他的四柱床帷幔后探出头来，“不二子你到底是怎么认出那吓死人的尖叫的？”

因为我听得懂。不二偷偷抿嘴一笑，在语气里添上恰到好处的惊讶：“都说过了，黑湖里的人鱼偶尔会浮上水面来，他们发出的声音就是这样的，我只是觉得像而已……你们都没听见过吗？”

大石和河村一同摇头，手塚若有所思地推了推眼镜：“这么说，确实在晨跑的时候似乎听见过……但离得很远，而且我并不知道那是人鱼。”

“……我一点也不想知道手塚的晨跑是几点钟。”菊丸吐了吐舌头，“无论如何，下一个项目在二月底，至少我们赢得了充足的准备时间？别人可没有不二你这么了解学校里的神奇生物……”

“不可大意，英二，”不二抢先抑扬顿挫地念出某人的名台词，逗得除了当事人之外的一屋子人都忍俊不禁，“第一个项目你也看到了，选手里可没有哪个是省油的灯……说到这个，”他带着促狭的笑意瞟了一眼手塚，“我猜在这段时间里，你们还会有新的挑战呢……可不是就直到二月都能平安无事了。”

手塚在菊丸“不二子你又知道什么内部消息了喵？？”的叫声中冲他扬起眉头。

“‘每当我们聚集到一起，就忍不住要互相炫耀一番’，”不二冲对方俏皮地一眨眼，只用眼神传递了“是你要求的，这次我可不会再给你剧透了”的信息：

“如果我是你，英二，我会好好思考一下今年的开学通知单上多了什么原来没有的东西……以及提前写信回家打招呼说今年要留在学校过圣诞。”

……话说回来，手塚最不可或缺的东西会是什么呢？他忍不住在心底悄悄好奇了一下。


	12. Chapter 12

友香里在接近午夜的时分醒来，听着走廊上拖拖沓沓的脚步声由远及近，最后是隔壁舱门不轻不重的关门声。

肯定今天又没堵到人。她在床上小小打了个滚，顺手撸了一把蹲在床头的路西弗。唉，要是没有她这个傻瓜哥哥该怎么办啊？

“裕太君！”

围坐在早餐桌前的年轻男孩们中断了一秒谈话，随即熟练地把不二裕太排除出了他们的交流圈。

“早上好，友香里小姐。”裕太有点无奈地瞪了一眼他的同学们，抬起头和黑发少女打了招呼，“今天上午没有大课，还以为你不会这么早来。”

“话是这么说，你们也一样人很齐呀。”友香里在他右边不知何时出现的空位坐下，拿起粗粮面包开始往上面抹巧克力酱，“我看到门厅里贴着这礼拜‘霍格莫德周末’的告示，那是什么？”

“哦，霍格莫德是学校附近的一个村子，”这话题转换太快，裕太忘记了解释即使不要上课，五年级学生也需要大量时间来准备O.W.L.s，“因为是唯一一个纯巫师居住的村落……所以学校允许学生在特定的周末到那里去玩。”

“纯巫师村落……很少有吗？这附近只有一个？”友香里惊讶地偏头看他。

裕太在对方的眼神里读到了明晃晃的“纯血统ONLY德姆斯特朗出品”。

“呃……在英国比较少。很多巫师也不排斥享受都市生活的便利性。”他干巴巴地回答，决定跳过不是“附近的唯一一个”而是“全英国唯一一个”的问题，“作为旅游景点其实没有太多好看的……大家一般也都是去买点东西，喝喝饮料什么的，放松一下。”

“那正好，”友香里高兴地一拍手，“我正打算买点英国特产给爸爸妈妈还有姐姐，毕竟快圣诞节了……你愿意陪我去吗？我是说，介绍一下哪些东西值得买之类的？”

“……我没问题啊，”裕太不用回头也知道他的那群男同学们都在竖着耳朵，“可是你不用跟橘杏一起吗？”

“小杏说她这礼拜有约啦。”友香里笑眯眯地回答。

隔着两个座位的神尾明以肉眼可见的速度蔫了下去。

“而且我哥哥应该也会跟着一起来，”友香里继续灿烂地笑着，冲裕太合掌做了个“拜托”的姿势，“方便的话，能不能把你哥哥也叫上？我觉得他们关系还不错的样子？”

这次裕太明显地犹豫了一下，但“拒绝一位外国访客”和“拒绝一个可爱的女孩子”都不在他的行为准则内——更何况这个要求对他来说并不很难：“好吧，我会问问老哥的时间。”

“那多谢你啦！”友香里余光瞟到橘杏在桌子的另一边冲她招手，“如果有变动，就让猫头鹰送信给我。小杏好像有话要跟我说，我先过去了，回头见~”

“我想知道这礼拜我被和谁有约了？”橘杏带点好气又好笑地问。

“你听到了啊，”友香里吐了吐舌头，“只是找个借口而已，别太当真。”

“这倒是无所谓，反正我本来也要留在学校温书。”杏放下手里的汤勺，转身面对友香里，“但我得确认一点，你真正的目标该不会不是不二裕太，而是不二周助学长吧？”

“目标？”友香里一愣，随即大笑起来，“哦，不……不是这样的，杏，”她眨了眨眼，“虽然不二学长确实很好，但他那类型的不是我的菜，真的，我向你保证。”

“那就好，”杏认认真真盯了友香里几秒，才回过头继续吃她的牛奶麦片，“别觉得我多管闲事，作为朋友，我得确认你没在做傻事——试图追求不二学长基本上是徒劳无功，而利用他的宝贝弟弟让他知道的话……后果你不会想尝试的。”

——徒劳无功？我们姓白石的可没有随随便便就会认输的人。

白石友香里一边笑嘻嘻地向闺蜜保证她绝不会试图去追求那位狮院院花，一边在心里偷偷比了个V字。

“我还是不敢相信，”直到被拖到校门口附近的空地上等着，白石蔵之介依然一脸难以置信，“你到底是怎么办到的？”

“是小蔵你太没用了。”他的宝贝妹妹冲他做了个鬼脸，“没有我在你该怎么办？……哦，他们来了。”

不二兄弟肩并肩从通往城堡的路上出现，校服外袍下面套了同款的高领毛衣，还围着长围巾，一个是温暖的黄与褐，一个是耀眼的红和金。这对兄弟仿佛很少一起出现在人前——白石有些疑惑，这还是他第一次发现弟弟的个头居然还比哥哥略高上一点。

“早，白石，……友香里小姐。”走近之后不二的目光掠过这对北欧兄妹简直称得上单薄的校袍和罩衣，“你们不冷吗？今天风有点大，而且我们等会还要走不短的路。”

“这点儿风不算什么，”友香里为他知情识趣的称呼抿嘴一笑，“我们有些校友前两天还在湖里冬泳呢。”

“那还真是有些遗憾，我还挺想近距离看看你们的校服斗篷，”不二带着点探究看了她一眼，“不过，黑湖可不是适合水中运动的场所，最好还是小心一点……无论如何，我们出发吧，等到了霍格莫德还能有比较充裕的时间到处逛一逛。”

……我猜他感兴趣的是那个毛绒领子。白石想，但只是这个温度的话穿那真的太热了……！

“……霍格莫德就像是学校的门户，”不二说，“学校特快专列的终点站就设在那里，不过学期开始和结束的时候会有……嗯，马车接送学生们来往于学校和火车站之间。平时这种周末假期我们一般步行前往。当然了，如果需要的话，也有普通的往返马车，但是班次比较有限。”

他跟白石并肩走在干燥的石子路上，友香里和裕太领先他们几步，热热闹闹地讨论着什么值得买。

“传说中霍格莫德和学校是同一时间建立的，”不二微微一笑，“还是妖精叛变事件中巫师一方的总部。虽然我想对于你们来说，纯巫师聚居地大概算不上什么观光景点……有机会假期去伦敦玩玩可能还更有意思。不过霍格莫德有一家挺有趣的魔法植物店，”他对白石眨了眨眼，“可以去看看，也许你会感兴趣，这样陪着孩子们逛街也不至于太过无聊。”

“老哥你有本事不要跟我们去蜂蜜公爵！”裕太回过头大喊。

“没关系的，不用在意我，按你们平时的玩法就好。”白石大度地回答，心想反正能和你出来玩我的目的就已经达到了……

“对，不用在意我哥，不二学长，反正他口袋里也没有半个西可只是来给我们拎包的！”

“……友香里你到底还是不是我亲妹妹了！”

话是这么说，看到妹妹和不二兄弟一进村子就率先冲进那家知名糖果店，并且开始欢乐地往购物篮里大把大把码甜食的劲头，白石还是感到了微微的头痛。

“糖吃多了对身体不好，还容易胖。”他实事求是地说。

友香里翻了个白眼，往他怀里丢了一个蟑螂堆——骤然接到一大块栩栩如生的虫类聚合体，即使是德姆斯特朗的勇士也受到了一定的惊吓。

“随他们去吧，”不二好笑地用两根手指夹起蟑螂堆放回货架上，顺手抽出一袋比比多味豆放进白石手里，“我建议你试试这个，英国知名零食——每一口都能给你惊喜。”

……我不相信。白石翻过包装纸袋，盯着上面夸张的爆炸体宣传文案无声地叹了口气：他已经想象到了今年父母和姐姐会收到怎样的味觉折磨……

“别太担心，”不二一边说一边往自己手上的购物篮里放进一打促销装薄荷和胡椒巧克力，想了想，又取下一袋滋滋作响的蜂蜜棒棒糖摆在最顶上，“这里的大部分糖果还是挺好吃的。”

…………不，我一点也不相信！

出了蜂蜜公爵后，不二腰间不起眼的储物袋毫不费力地装下了所有人的糖果（“哇！”），四个人又轻装逛了猫头鹰邮局（“居然有比拉斐尔还小的品种！”）、佐科魔法笑话商店（友香里的眼睛闪闪发亮），魔法植物商店“万寿菊与毒鹅膏”（“真的不需要吗，白石？你可以指定一盆当做圣诞礼物的…”），绕到一家偏离大路的本地餐馆吃了午饭（“这里是我一位同学家里开的，我觉得味道还不错”），之后是魔法道具店“德维斯和班斯”（高年级生们兴致高昂地讨论了很久）、书店、巫师广播电台的总部……

“那边是猪头酒吧，”不二指了指村子尽头一间从外表就十分可疑的小屋子，“传说中妖精叛变作战总部的遗址……据说现在也是一个很有趣的地方。”他若有所思地一笑，“不过鉴于我们今天都没有自带餐具……我还是建议如果要喝一杯，最好回三把扫帚比较安全。至于尖叫棚屋……那只是个噱头，我猜你们大概不会很感兴趣——没有人对女鬼有特殊爱好吧？有吗？”

于是他们折返脚步，穿过充满整个村子的十二月寒风，来到了一间温暖又舒适的小酒馆。

友香里对于这里的招牌黄油啤酒十分欣赏，而白石则觉得这种饮料虽然并不难喝，但作为酒水实在是有点太淡——他正偷偷琢磨着重新要点儿真正的酒类会不会有损自己在不二兄弟心目中的印象分，一本小小的菜单就悄无声息地被推到了他面前。

“我要这个，蜂蜜酒，加这个和这个。”不二面不改色目不斜视地推了推他的手肘。

“啊，老哥你这是偷跑！”裕太差点拍了桌子，“那不行，我也要点！”

“不行，裕太还小呢。我只差两个月了，没区别的。”

“你这是双重标准！明明都没到年龄限制！小心我回去……回去告诉老爸！”

友香里在压低了声音的吵闹中弯起眼，笑嘻嘻地冲她的哥哥一举杯。

“不二学长觉得小蔵他怎么样？”

踏着暮色返回学校时，友香里故意落下几步问不二。

一天下来他们对彼此都更熟悉了些，裕太正拉着白石请教一些关于施咒手势方面的问题：和自家兄长执着的繁复美学比起来，显然白石在比赛中展现出的简洁和高效更符合年轻男孩的审美。

“白石吗？他人确实挺好的，”不二冲她温和一笑，“虽然一开始发生了些误会，不过现在我很高兴能跟他……跟你们成为朋友。”

我的傻哥哥可不光想和你做朋友。友香里想着，回以一个大大的笑容——但至少这是个好的开始。


	13. Chapter 13

12月7日，星期三下午。

“耽误大家几分钟时间，”随着下课铃响起，格兰芬多院长龙崎堇的声音平和地回荡在草药学的温室里，“有几句话我需要转达给你们。”

“也许你们中的一部分人已经猜到了——今年我们将举行圣诞舞会。”一阵压低的笑声和窃窃私语，“这是三强争霸赛的传统环节之一，也是我们与外国客人交往的一个重要活动。在一学期的紧张学习和比赛之后，这是一个很好的机会，让我们盛装打扮、放松自己——但同时我也希望，我们格兰芬多的同学能够展现出霍格沃茨应有的精神风貌。

“舞会将于圣诞节晚上的八点在礼堂举行，午夜十二点结束；参加的同学需要穿上你们的礼服长袍。舞会对所有四年级以上的学生开放，不过高年级的同学也可以邀请三年级以下的学生做他们的舞伴。鉴于不是所有六年级的学生都选修了我的草药课，请各位同学互相转告，相关的通知随后也会贴在学院告示板——那么，祝你们都能找到心仪的搭档，度过一个愉快的圣诞节。大家可以下课了——手塚同学，请你留一下。”

“精市和小虎你们好像一点都不吃惊？”换下防护装备离开温室，走在场地上时不二问。

“周助你不是也一点都不意外吗？”幸村微微一笑，“龙雅昨晚已经通知了我们。”

“我是教职工家庭啊。”不二毫无半点提前看剧本的负罪感，“不过手塚被留下来……让我猜猜，是因为勇士要领舞？”

“答对了，”幸村说，“开场领舞——而且是非跳不可。”

“那精市你已经找好舞伴了？”不二好奇地看着他。

“毫无意外，是真田。”佐伯插话道，“其实我倒觉得你该选个技术更好的搭档？”

幸村大大方方地一点头：“弦一郎的舞是跳得一般，但至少这种场合不会出任何意外。……话说回来，虎次郎你不打算请周助吗？”

佐伯和不二对视了一眼。

“不了吧，”佐伯露出爽朗的笑容，“他不会缺人邀请的……比起这个，我有个更好的主意。”

不二嘴角微翘：“让我再来猜下……小虎莫不是想去请姐姐？”

“就你是个小机灵鬼。”佐伯亲昵地在他额头上轻弹了下。

不二也笑起来，和两个要回马车的布斯巴顿好友在夕阳下挥手道别，转身往城堡的方向走去。

……说起来，今天课上好像没看见白石？这个疑问在他心里盘旋了一秒钟，随即便找到了它的合理解释——当然了，和幸村跟手塚一样合理的解释。

“——圣诞节晚上会有一场舞会。”校长兼领队渡边修翘着二郎腿，靠在软沙发里懒洋洋地说，“首先，白石，作为勇士，你必须得找个人陪你领舞，只许成功不许失败——”

围坐在他身边的德姆斯特朗学生们哄然大笑起来，好几个人伸手去拍打白石的肩膀和后背，或是真心或是幸灾乐祸地给他打气：“竞争很激烈，加油啊白石！”

……拍得他差点被叼着的蜂蜜棒棒糖给噎到。

“不就是个舞会，前辈们为什么都那么激动……跳舞就那么有意思吗。”财前光一如既往地躲在船舱最远处的角落里，低着头摆弄他随身的小录音机。

“另外，”渡边瞟了兴致缺缺的黑发男孩一眼，“据可靠的小道消息称，这次霍格沃茨邀请给舞会伴奏的是Gilgamesh乐团——”

财前像腰上装了弹簧一样突然坐直。

“但我还是要重申，作为德姆斯特朗的领队，我不希望我手下的任何一个学生形单影只地出现在舞会上给学校丢人。”渡边悠悠地说，“要么带着舞伴，要么别去，没得商量。”

“……友香里你愿意和我去舞会吗？”财前果断转头问身边同级的少女。

“抱歉，光君，不行。”友香里拒绝得同样斩钉截铁，“我还想要跳舞的。”

财前苦恼地挠了挠头。一船舱的前辈们再次毫不留情地大笑起来。

“总之，”渡边修拍了拍手，“小伙子们——还有小姑娘，”他瞥见友香里挑得快飞到刘海里的眉头，笑着加了一句，“不管你们的目标姓甚名谁，身在何处——去把他们抢到手吧！”

“喔——！！！”

“数据显示，这是第七次了。”乾贞治推了推眼镜，烛光从他的镜片上一晃而过。

“——知道你会这么说。”柳莲二眯着眼，脸上的神色令人捉摸不透，“这确实是第七次。”

白石微微苦笑着转过身来，面对拉文克劳的级长和他形影不离的好搭档：“晚上好，柳，乾。”

“第一个项目结束以来，我们已经第七次在拉文克劳塔楼的楼梯上碰到你。”

“不能排除有你来了但是没有遇见我们的情况。”

“你有书需要从拉文克劳图书馆借阅的概率是12.74%。”

“来找千岁的概率是21.68%。”

“爬楼梯健身的概率……”

“停一下停一下，”白石哭笑不得地打断他们，“我今天确实是找千岁有事。”

柳平静地打量着他：“拉文克劳学院对任何人开放，前提是他们有足够的智慧……但如果你不是为弥涅尔瓦的青睐而来，恐怕我们也没有办法向你提供更多的帮助。”

“……抱歉，这段时间是我过于叨扰了。”白石向他微微低头。

“而且如果你真能解开不二到底是怎么进入拉文克劳的不解之谜，”擦身而过时乾突然说，“我和观月都会非常感激你。”

白石差点在长长的楼梯上一脚踩空——好在有幸村的前车之鉴，他至少做到了面不改色。

“所以说果然是舞会喵！”菊丸快活地在宿舍里转了两圈，“还好有不二提前给我们透露风声——不过等一下，”他忽然顿住脚步，带了点小心翼翼看向不二：“不二子你该不会已经约了你的竹马一起去吧……？”

寝室另一端，手塚记着日记的笔尖停顿了一下。

“没有呢。”不二微笑着轻瞟了对面一眼，“那未免太不刺激了，不是吗？我想和小虎跳舞还不简单……”

“太好了，”菊丸一把勾住他的脖子，“松了一口大气呢~”

“英二，为什么好像很希望没人邀请我的样子？”

“才、才不是！只是不想不二这么快就抛下我被人约走喵！”

“那英二要请我跳舞吗？”

“——喵？？？”


	14. Chapter 14

白石忐忑不安地等在占卜教室的活板门下。

没什么好怕的。他向自己反复保证：只是问一句话而已，难道还能比搞掂火龙和人鱼更难吗？

咒语和草药可没办法帮你确保一个舞伴。他内心的另一个声音冷酷作答：迷情剂或许可以，但现在才开始准备恐怕也来不及了。

……哦闭嘴吧你这个混球！

他是踩着千岁提供的时间来的，没多久下课铃声就柔和地响彻了整个校园，包括这个偏远的边角塔楼。天花板上的圆形活板门悄然打开，一道银色的梯子无声无息落在了地面上。

打头出现的是个白石不认识的男生，校服上别着和千岁一样湛蓝和古铜的院徽，头发是像火焰一样鲜艳的橘红，一小叠魔法扑克牌在他的耳边像群纷纷扬扬的蝴蝶一样扑闪着飞来飞去。

紧接着是千岁千里，从梯子上爬下来时微微弯着腰，即便如此一头卷发也还是在天花板上蹭到了几下；他的右眼上戴着一片金边的单片眼镜，细细的金链子一直垂进衣领里，让他整个人的气质都和平日里的漫不经心有几分不同起来。

最后是他在等的人——不二周助两手空空，围巾搭在小臂上，落地的姿态轻盈得像一片树叶；他们三个身上都带着一点室内熏香的味道，但不二的要更浓一点。他瞧见等在下面的白石，似乎有些意外，眉头轻轻挑起：“早，白石，没想到会在这么偏僻的地方见到你……是找千岁有事吗？”

白石紧张地悄悄咽了口唾沫，上前一步，手指在袍子的口袋里交叉：“不，我是来找你的。……我想问，……嗯， **你愿意和我一起参加舞会吗？** ”

千石清纯吹了声口哨。千岁眯起眼睛转头去看不二。而不二惊讶地睁大了眼望着他——这是他第二次这么近距离地看到他的眼睛，那蓝色可真好看……

空气中有种奇怪的紧绷感，好像有几种不同的魔力在互相碰撞，刺啦刺啦地交汇出火星。白石的大脑疯狂转动。他该再说点什么吗？比如卖个惨说如果你不同意可怜的外校学生就要找不到舞伴了？不行这一点气势都没有，驳回，可太强势了会不会让人感觉他逼迫过度？而且最重要的，他十分怀疑一旦开口说第二句话，自己的声音马上就会走调……

他只能捏紧手指祈祷再祈祷。

可能过了几秒钟，或者几分钟，或者一个小时？他们的头顶忽然响起一个悦耳的女声：

“清纯、千里、周助？出什么事了吗？”

那种紧绷的魔力场瞬间消失了，白石忍不住偷偷长吐一口气。

一位女巫从占卜教室翩然而下——没有用梯子，但着地时同样无声无息。她身披暗金色的长袍，袖口和下摆上用黑白线织着细密而繁复的花纹，衣角飘飞间带着清晰而不刺鼻的熏香气息，白石至少在其中闻出了玫瑰和茉莉。她的身高和相貌都和他见过的不二淑子——还有一旁的不二周助相差仿佛，但及腰的卷发比起那对母子柔软的栗色，更接近不二裕太那种略带一抹红调的棕褐；若不考虑衣着打扮和举手投足间散发出的、属于成年女性的优雅和妩媚，那双充满智慧的褐色眼睛也更肖似学者出身的父亲。

“不二教授。”三个学生分别向她微微欠身行礼。

白石突然意识到自己犯了一个什么样的错误——他只考虑了时间上的最高效率，却忘了这里是对方的主场。小春的调查报告片段开始在他脑海里无限循环播放： **姐姐是现任占卜课教师……**

不二由美子将目光落到他的身上，若有所思地微微皱起了眉。白石心里一紧……

“好的。”不二突然说。

千岁的表情放松下来，千石又吹了声口哨：“Lucky哦，这位小哥~”

“什么？”白石还没从紧张中反应过来，下意识地反问——

“我说，好的，我可以和你一起参加舞会。”

不二周助重新弯起了眼，笑眯眯地看着对面突然手足无措的德姆斯特朗男生：

“但我课比较多，这周可能会很忙，要等到圣诞节假期开始之后才能陪你练习。可以吗？”

——这可真是棒到超乎想象了。

“好的，我是说，没问题，”白石被突如其来的幸运砸得头晕，语无伦次几乎不知道自己在说什么，“谢谢你，时间之后再约的话，我让拉斐尔送信给你？那我先撤了不耽误你们午饭——”

努力抓紧最后残存的一点理智，为了不继续失态下去他拔腿就跑。

“真是个傻子。”千岁望着老同学三步并作两步蹿下楼梯的背影摇了摇头。

“那么，教授，”他和千石又一起朝不二由美子鞠了一躬，“我们也先回去了。”

“去吧。”由美子冲两个得意门生微微一笑，目送他们肩并肩消失在螺旋楼梯之下，转过身看见立在一边的弟弟，忍不住又轻蹙起了眉头：“周助……”

“老规矩，对吧，姐姐？”不二笑着竖起右手食指按在唇上，“我不能告诉你我感知到了什么，你也不能透露你所看到的……”

“是这样。”由美子叹了口气，伸手摸了摸弟弟的头，“但是周助，你还年轻……别忘了，命运也是经由人的选择决定的。无论你选择使用什么样的方式……我希望你是快乐的，好吗？”

“我明白。”不二轻巧地挽起他姐姐的手，“难得出来了，姐姐也一起去礼堂吃个午餐吧？这个时期的学校里可是热闹得很呢。”


	15. Chapter 15

学校里果然热闹非凡。

这是舞会通知发布的次日，消息逐渐在四个学院间流传开来并不断发酵。仿佛是打开了奇妙的开关，学生们突如其来地察觉到自己身边同学的存在感——霍格沃茨居然有这么多人？更别提还有那些穿着彩色袍子的外校访客偶尔擦肩而过，也许在这之前没有太多人注意过勇士以外的其他人，但留神仔细一瞧——一个个也都是俊男美女嘛。

四年级以上的学生们兴奋地三五成群窃窃私语，或是满脸忧愁地对着餐盘给自己鼓劲；而低年级的孩子们尽力装作若无其事，内心却充满了有英俊的学长或学姐从天而降邀请他们一起跳舞的美好幻想。

当然了，不分年龄，总会有勇敢的人率先主动出击，收获一些喜悦的成功或者苦涩的失败——这就导致周四上午的课堂和午餐时分的礼堂都像一锅煮开了的浓厚米粥，不断四处冒着随时炸开的小泡泡。

格兰芬多的长桌。

越前龙马好容易摆脱他那便宜哥哥两天以来的纠缠，把后者轰去了教工席，正打算快速解决一顿战斗午饭，就瞧见远山金太郎欢快地朝他奔了过来。

“超前超前，我听说圣诞节那天晚上会有很多好吃的！要不要一起来——”

“我不跳舞。”饱受折磨的越前几乎是条件反射般地回答。

小坂田朋香哀怨地叹了口气，龙崎樱乃沮丧地悄悄垂下了头。

“跳舞？那是什么？”远山一派天真地眨巴着大眼睛。

越前盯着他足足看了五秒钟。

“好，就这么说定了。”他低下头继续分尸盘子里的炸肉排。

远山欢呼一声撒腿跑开：“我搞掂了可以去玩了财前你加油——”

斜对面目睹一切的桃城“噗”地一声喷出了嘴里的土豆浓汤，换来被误伤的海堂一波怒吼攻击。

另一边，赫奇帕奇的长桌。

白石友香里气势十足地大步走近，精准地从一堆惊弓之鸟般的小男生里揪出了不二裕太。

“裕太君——给你三秒钟时间，请我跳舞。”

“……啊？？？”

“两秒钟。”

“我……”

“说‘友香里我可以邀请你去舞会吗？’”

“……友香里我可以邀请你去舞会吗？”

“可以。”白石家的姑娘满意地露齿一笑，像极了某种狡猾的犬科动物，“具体时间我们改天再约。”又转身大步流星地走掉了。

“……诶？等一下？？？”不二裕太弱小可怜又无助的呼喊被淹没在了同学们的哈哈大笑里。

“哎~年轻真好啊。”不二由美子笑吟吟地就着弟弟的窘态下饭，蔬菜馅饼都仿佛变得更香了些。

“连拉文克劳的学子都人心浮动，像什么样子。”她右手边的三津谷亚玖斗不满地低哼一声。

“好了好了~还是孩子嘛，又不是每个人都像亚玖斗你一样，打小脑子里就只装了可怕的大部头和瓶瓶罐罐。”挤在左手边的入江奏多笑嘻嘻地打着圆场，“不过由美子小姐，今天难得出来吃饭啊？是有什么好事吗？”

“周助请我下来的，”由美子俏皮地抿嘴一笑，“不过话说回来，又不能和他们坐在一起，到底是有什么事呢——”

“由美子小姐，”

一个清亮的少年声音插入了他们的谈话，

“我可以有这个荣幸邀请您做我的舞伴吗？”

佐伯虎次郎站在教工席前，台阶下矮一点的地方，抬起胳膊做出一个邀请的手势，脸上的笑容真诚又耀眼。

“当啷”一声，三津谷的餐刀用力过猛地扎穿了盘子里的小羊排。

教师席上十几双目光齐刷刷看了过来。

不二由美子眨了两下眼。

“好呀。”她轻松地答道，把手伸给佐伯。后者极其自然地握住她的手，在手背上轻吻一下，随后潇洒地一转身，走到格兰芬多的长桌旁坐下，和明显是蓄谋已久的某位同伙击掌。

“………………啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

足足过了大约有一分钟，入江才突然爆发出一阵中气十足的鬼哭狼嚎：

“我居然又错过了邀请女神跳舞的机会——”

靠近教师席的学生们吓得纷纷从自己的事情中抬起头，慌乱地四下张望着发生了什么。三津谷的额角爆出了青筋。

“这可是我入学以来一直未能达成的心愿——”

“入江奏多你给我闭嘴！”拉文克劳年轻的现任院长按着额头闭上了眼，免得自己一个忍不住就给学院的丢人玩意儿来上一个恶咒，“不然我就把你支在休息室里的吊床扔出去！！”

“——哎呀真是吓人，”入江瞬间切换回笑嘻嘻的面孔，并以肉眼难以捕捉的速度躲到了鬼十次郎身后，“迁怒是不好的哦亚玖斗~”

“要我看你就是欠揍。”被当成挡箭牌的鬼无奈地说。

“简直不成体统。”桌子另一端的华村葵高傲地撩了下头发。她隔壁的君岛育斗以手支颌显得若有所思，越智月光则满脸写着“不感兴趣”继续埋头吃饭。

“……不用管他一下吗？”被不走寻常路还做着鬼脸的鹰院学长挤到一边的大和无奈地问种岛。

“他们拉文克劳的家事，你管来做什么，”种岛修二拍拍后辈的肩，“还不如担心一下自己能不能约到可爱的舞伴呢，是吧大和，我听说选修天文课的可没几个女孩儿？”

“……修二前辈！”

“年轻真好啊，是吧榊？”龙崎教授转头对榊校长说。

榊校长耸了耸肩，把面前的红茶连着托盘一起端离了桌子。


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 额外多预警一下，舞会这段所有人都没有确定恋爱关系，是薛定谔状态的混乱蜘蛛网；作者s没有cp排他和洁癖爱好，如果对这样的情节觉得不适的读者朋友可以好聚好散，因为直到主推cp成之前没有最缺德只有更缺德

12月12日，星期一。

“那么，请同学们按照今天课上的内容，”伴田教授一挥魔杖，黑板上东一块西一块的凌乱板书自动变得整整齐齐，“以小组为单位，编写一段让两件物体性质保持一致的魔文，并镌刻到金属箔上——材料可以在那边的柜子里取，但过于浪费会被扣分。验收的标准是给其中一块施加变形术时，另一块也会随之变化。下课前上交，祝大家好运。

“另外，鉴于今天是本学期的最后一堂古代魔文课，圣诞节假期你们需要完成一点小小的作业——不是长篇论文或者翻译，请不要露出那种悲痛的表情——请每位同学自行设计和制作一个有趣的魔法小物件，下学期开学时我们将在课上公开评选，大家选出的最有趣的物品制作者会得到一份幸运奖励。那么，请各位开始吧。”

不二合上笔记抬起头，四下张望了几眼，在附近的一张桌子上发现了迹部景吾和忍足侑士，后者也正以一种慵懒而优雅的姿势冲他挥手。

他拎起沉重的书包移动过去，途中顺手抽出魔杖冲着教室侧面的柜子一点，几张薄薄的黄铜箔几乎和他一起抵达目的地的桌子前——高级古代魔文课本就没有多少学生，而且几乎全是来自斯莱特林和拉文克劳。“又要麻烦你们多关照了，迹部，忍足。”

“没这回事，”忍足接住那几张铜箔，冲坐下的不二微微一笑，“能在那对工作狂之前邀请到格兰芬多的天才是我的荣幸。”

更远一些的桌子上，乾适时地露出了一点遗憾的神情。

“而且我们也可以聊聊有趣——”

“不二，”迹部遮住了忍足的话头，稍微朝不二的方向俯过身来：

“你要不要和本大爷一起跳舞？”

不二眨了两下眼睛。

“谢谢你，迹部，”他说，“很遗憾，我已经有舞伴了。”

迹部扬起了一边眉毛：“啊嗯？手塚那家伙这次居然知道下手要快了？”

不二笑了笑，没有回答，一抹难以察觉的黯然像薄薄的阴云从他的眉梢眼角一掠而过。

“我还以为你们两个会一起去。”他岔开话题，一边从书包里取出纸笔。

“我邀请他了，”忍足耸肩，“大少爷拒绝了我。虽然这之前我没想到他是打算请你……”

“本大爷还欠你和手塚一个人情，”迹部打了个响指，他面前的魔文词典开始唰唰地自己翻页，“虽然这次看来是还不上了，但承诺依旧有效。”

“……你还人情的方式就是去挖手塚的墙角吗……？”

“可迹部你得领舞吧？虽然我不行，你还是可以跟忍足一起……”不二忍不住问。

“我已经请了岳人。”忍足笑着摊手，“不用替大少爷担心，”他看到不二的表情，又补了一句，“他不会缺舞伴的——只要他想，一个响指就能召来一个圆桌骑士团陪他跳舞。”

迹部理所当然地点了点头：“虽然只是走个形式，但本大爷还是希望舞伴至少是有资格和本大爷并肩而立的人。”他若有所思地看着不二，“请不到开舞确实有些遗憾，但你应该不介意中间和我跳上一两支吧？”

“好呀，”不二笑笑，低头开始在草稿纸上涂抹语法结构的雏形，“我很期待。”

12月14日，星期三。

“你们确实是很厉害，”菊丸英二骑着扫帚轻巧着地，抹开脸上汗湿的刘海，“但也别太得意，我们还差着一个人喵！”

大石秀一郎、忍足谦也和财前光也先后降落在球场上——假期将至，憋了大半学期的菊丸总算找到机会拉上好搭档出来飞一飞，却巧之又巧地刚好再次碰上德姆斯特朗的两个追球手也来借用球场，原本只是放风性质的玩耍也突然演变成真格的2v2练习赛，四个人大冬天地硬是痛快淋漓打出了一身大汗。

“白石和不二单挑你也见到了，”谦也不甘示弱地回嘴，“就算把他们两个也加上，到底谁更强也还两说呢！”

“你这家伙——”

“好了英二，快去换衣服，这么冷的天万一感冒了怎么办！”

“谦也前辈你少说两句不会憋死的……”

“说起来，不二今天没跟你们一起来？”换好衣服收拾东西的途中，谦也貌似不经意地问。

“不二可忙了，他要上八门课的。”菊丸皱了皱鼻子，露出一个有点苦恼的表情，“八门N.E.W.T.s，是我的两倍诶……真没法想象他和手塚到底过得是什么样的日子……”

大石哭笑不得地轻轻拍了拍他：“忍足君找不二有事？”

“也没有，就是前两天侑士那家伙说迹部请不二做他的舞伴，结果被拒绝了，”谦也有点刻意地伸了个懒腰，财前似乎想到了什么，转过头去看他，“有点好奇他是要和谁去舞会。”

“迹部那家伙邀请不二？？？”菊丸的惊叫声响彻整个球场，扑棱棱惊飞了树林里好几只鸟。

“英二你小声点儿……”

“这还用问，不二子肯定是要和手塚一起去的啊，”菊丸一脸理所当然，“迹部那家伙，挖人墙角也太卑鄙了吧？不过他是不会得逞的！”

这次大石没出声，但脸上的表情也写满了赞同。

忍足谦也默默在心里给他的好校友点了根蜡烛。

——不是兄弟不帮你，实在是对手太强大。他暗自想，白石你只能自求多福啦。

“……真不知道迹部在想什么，”菊丸轻快的声音穿透整个休息室远远传来，夹杂着人群的哄笑和赞同声，“有手塚在，他怎么会觉得不二有可能答应他呢？”

手塚国光有点烦躁地放下手里的书，摘下眼镜揉了揉鼻梁。同级生嬉笑的声音像一根细细的棉线，勾住他胸口的某个地方，持续不断地传递着微弱而明确的焦躁感。

只有他自己知道，一个星期过去了，他还没有开口邀请不二和他一起参加舞会……虽然一方面他内心笃定——不需要理由——不二一定是愿意的，但另一方面……只是一句话而已，以他们的熟悉程度……不知为何他竟然觉得有些难以启齿。

而且他们都很忙。手塚突然意识到自从进入六年级——特别是三强赛开始以来，他和不二相处的时间陡然变少了：他们各自都课业繁重，早出晚归，选修课还大多不一样；他要花大量时间准备比赛的项目，而即使在学院的公共课上，不二也越来越多地和外校的友人们在一起。不仅这一周里没有任何独处的机会让他提出邀请，他们甚至已经小半年没有像从前那样，两个人在各种奇妙的场合下单独会面（绝大多数是不二制造的违反校规边缘的巧遇），或者干脆只是安静地一起散步或者读书。

他曾经觉得这一切都是理所当然，就像不二会做他的舞伴一样。他当然希望一切能像同学们以为的那样顺利，可同时他也清楚，不二不是会在这种事情上说谎的人，即使对方是迹部……又或者正因为对方是迹部。如果当不二说自己有舞伴，指的却并不是他呢……？

他静静地坐在壁炉前的沙发里等待着。时针一点一点地向前挪动，喧闹的人群逐渐散去，流向各自的寝室。休息室里安静下来，直到炉火燃烧的噼啪声都变得清晰可闻。手里捧着的魔咒学课本每隔一定时间就翻过一页，他耐心而并不专注地等待着。

挂钟的两根指针同时指向12点的时候，门口的肖像画无声地转开了。不二从通道里出现，斗篷和围巾裹得结结实实，细长的天文望远镜斜挎在背后，身上带着深冬的夜风和露水的寒意。

他一眼瞧见坐在壁炉边看书的手塚，有些惊讶地快步走到对方面前：“手塚……这么晚了，还没去休息吗？”

“我在等你。”手塚合上手里的课本，放在身边的茶几上：

“不二……你愿意和我一起参加舞会吗？”

被无限拉长的两秒钟里，不二的脸色变了数变。

“……抱歉，手塚。”

他的表情最终定格在一个略带歉意的微笑，所有那些或许曾经临近破闸的情绪最终都滴水不漏地掩盖在了招牌表情之下：

“我已经有舞伴了。”

几小时前手塚觉得自己的胸口拴着一根线，现在他感觉那里空空荡荡什么都没有了。

“……好吧。”他听见自己的声音，“抱歉。”

不二望着他，张了张口似乎想说什么，然而最终只是抿起了唇，留下一句轻轻的“晚安，早些休息。”转身踏上了通往宿舍的楼梯。

手塚缓缓闭上双眼，抬起左手支在茶几上，手指插进额发里，用掌心托住额头。肘关节下微微感觉到一点凉意，他用右手手指划过桌面，发现不知何时木质的表面上凝了一层薄薄的水汽。

——还有很多事情得做，他想，但现在我什么也不想考虑。

另外，今天原来这么冷吗。

12月17日，星期六。

傍晚，不二往他的储物袋里塞了几样东西，转身准备离开寝室。

“不二你要去哪喵？”菊丸在他身后唤道，“放假了！圣诞假期的第一天！你总不会打算在图书馆度过这样美好的夜晚吧？”

“哦，当然不是，英二，”不二被他逗得笑出声来，“很显然，即使是我这样的书虫，也会有一些更有意义的娱乐活动——不闹了，我约了人练习跳舞，再晚一点就要迟到啦。”

“……诶？”菊丸突然好像意识到什么，目光在门口的好友和正背对他们坐在桌前的手塚之间打了个转，“可是……”

“不二你的舞伴不是手塚？”大石在他身后吃惊地问出了他想问的话。

几秒钟的沉默。空气仿佛凝结成了一块令人窒息的透明固体。

“……你说了不会和佐伯跳舞……”菊丸下意识地说。

“不是他。”不二撇开了视线。

“……抱歉，英二，大石。”他转身，轻轻带上了门，“可我也不是没有人请一定要做谁的备选的。”

大石呆了半晌，转向手塚的方向：“你没请不二？”

“……前天。”手塚合上他的日记本，力道不小心比平时大了一点，纸张哗啦一响，“他说已经答应了其他人。”

“我以为他说有舞伴了只是骗迹部的……”菊丸喃喃地自言自语。

“不是的。”一直安静坐在床脚的河村突然开口，“确实有人更早就邀请了他。”

“那到底是谁，阿隆倒是你说啊？”菊丸烦躁地绞着双手，“除了手塚不二还会答应和谁跳舞？！”

“我不能说，那是他的隐私。”河村摇了摇头，“而且我才觉得奇怪，你们为什么认为没有人会邀请他？不二子是我们中间最受欢迎的，不是吗？而且无关立场，他对待每个人的好意都很认真……我想如果迹部是第一个邀请他的人，他也会认真考虑、说不定也会答应的。”

大石和菊丸面面相觑。

“……先不谈这个了，”大石觉得自己的头和胃都在隐隐作痛，“那手塚你后来找到舞伴了吗？”

手塚摇头。

“…………那你的领舞怎么办？！勇士必须要领舞的吧？！要不然现在去问问千岁的妹妹，我觉得还来得及——”

“我没有这方面的爱好，”手塚站起身，“失礼了，我想出去走走。”

又是一声关门的轻响。黄金搭档继续面对面两脸呆滞。

“……怎么会变成这样的？”菊丸往床上一滚，仰天哀叹，“到底是哪里出了问题？”

手塚提了夜灯在走廊上慢慢地走。

隆冬的夜色已然彻底笼罩了整个城堡，但离宵禁还早，远远不到需要夜巡的时间；然而一路走来遇到的低年级学生都被面如冰霜的格兰芬多级长吓得噤若寒蝉，走路的脚步声都轻了几分，没少有人在擦肩而过之后偷偷擦着冷汗掏出怀表确认自己是否记错了时间。

经过礼堂附近时，他迎面碰上了似乎是刚结束用餐的迹部景吾。后者瞧见他手里的提灯，两边眉毛都快挑进了刘海里：“真是忠于职守的楷模，手塚，但本大爷还是建议你有这个空闲不如做点更有意义的事——比如约不二练练跳舞免得在舞会上出丑？话说你会跳交际舞吗？”

手塚突然想起菊丸之前在休息室里的那些玩笑：迹部曾经也邀请了不二……

“不二的舞伴不是我。”他说，同时仔细观察着迹部的表情。

迹部看上去同样结结实实吃了一惊，用审视的眼神把手塚从头扫到脚。

“……好吧，”他最后说，语气里带着几分怀疑，“那到底是谁在你的眼皮底下勾走了狮院之花？”

“我毫无头绪。”手塚摇了摇头——不知道为什么，和迹部讨论这个话题反而比和他的舍友们更为容易。至于那个称呼……当事人并不在场，没有什么一定值得反驳的。

“嗯哼……”迹部抬手按在双眼中央，沉思了片刻。

“既然如此，看来只有一个办法了——本大爷跟你一起领开场舞。”他用一种毋庸置疑的语气说。

“……我很想知道你是怎么得出这个结论的。”

“你肯定没找其他的舞伴。”迹部一摊手，“就问你现在想出除了不二之外还能和谁跳舞了吗？”

手塚沉默以对。

“霍格沃茨不能在其他学校面前丢人。”迹部耸了耸肩，“和你搭档不算掉身份，而且本大爷还欠你俩人情……还不上给不二，给你也是一样的。”

手塚思考了片刻——他不得不承认迹部说得有道理，这可能是他们现在能找到的最好的解决方式。

“好。”他说。

另一边，白石跟着不二在城堡里左转右转，爬了无数忽上忽下、连嗅嗅都会被弄得晕头转向的楼梯之后，发现自己来到了一条空荡荡的走廊，旁边的墙上挂着一幅傻里傻气的巨怪挂毯。

“……我们要在这里练习？”他扭头问不二。

不二冲他比了个“嘘”的手势，拉着他来到挂毯的下方站定，冲着对面的墙露出一个灿烂的笑。

……然后一扇门眼睁睁地凭空出现在他们面前。

门的里面是一间木地板的屋子，四面墙壁都是明晃晃的玻璃镜，从地面接缝一直到天花板。墙角摆着一架乌黑的三角钢琴，和一台喇叭形状张牙舞爪的大型留声机。

“……这是什么地方？”这也太夸张了吧，难不成霍格沃茨还真有专门的舞蹈教室？

“秘密。”不二冲他眨了眨眼，走过去爱惜地摸了摸那架钢琴，从怀里掏出几张唱片，放在留声机上开始挑挑拣拣。

“这次请来伴奏的乐队在英国很受欢迎，”他终于选出了一张唱片安好，把留声机的唱针拉过来放上去，“我也挺喜欢他们的歌，但……嗯，他们不是传统意义上的交响乐团。虽然我想开场应该也会演奏几支正统一点的舞曲……但你最好还是先适应一下。”

话音刚落，震耳欲聋的电吉他声瞬间轰炸了整间屋子。

………………你们英国的舞会这么硬核的吗？？？白石在内心绝望地想。


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 舞会的歌单有参考（连载完这章之后会放），歌词都是引用，为了搭配故事风格不是非常统一，如果有朋友认出我瞎编的歌单请给个面子不要当面戳穿蟹蟹x

“人真多呀。”菊丸凑到大石耳边轻声嘀咕。

他们牵着手走下通往城堡门厅的主楼梯，融入五颜六色的人群。一路上菊丸快活地和冲他嬉笑的学姐学妹们挥手招呼——除了讨喜和好人缘，也因为实在没有多少男孩能像这样穿上比花瓣还鲜嫩的浅粉色——但菊丸英二就能做到，还穿得毫无负担，不管是睡衣还是礼服长袍。这就是他的魅力。

“是很多，”大石习惯性地把他的好搭档往身边拽了点，“小心点可别被冲散了，到时候找起来就困难啦。”

“有什么关系，”红发男孩回过头冲他灿烂一笑，“我眼睛好，大石在哪我都能一眼看到的。”

他们随着人流进入礼堂。

礼堂里也和城堡的任何一个部分一样，被精心装点得焕然一新——头顶漆黑的夜空中，满天繁星明亮地闪烁着，像是在黑天鹅绒上洒下一把细碎的钻石。四周的墙壁上布满了银霜，在枝形吊灯的烛火中闪烁着微光，槲寄生和冬青树枝编成的花环无风自动地微微摇晃。

四张属于学院的长桌不见了，取而代之的是宽广的舞池，地面像冰面一样晶莹透亮；但从屋内的温度没有比平时低来看，显然那并不是真正的冰块。围绕着舞池四周摆放了一整圈舒适的小圆桌，桌面上大多放着几杯看上去可以随意取用的饮料，和崭新洁净的餐具。位于礼堂尽头的教工席也变成了两张稍大一点的圆桌，座位比起原来的教师席贴心地多出了接近一倍。

舞池正中央是一座高起的石台，几个黑袍的身影正在上面有条不紊地忙活着：两个金黄色短发、身高差不多的男孩一边低声说笑，一边从大箱子里捧出各种乐器，那些施了魔法的乐器像乖巧的鸽子一样从他们手里飞起，按照某种排列悬停在四周的半空中；在他们身后，淡金色卷发在头顶抓起一个小马尾的少年正板着脸挨个检查他的架子鼓，旁边看上去年长几岁的男人坐在高脚凳上一脸陶醉地抱着贝斯，似乎在和怀里的乐器亲昵地低声交谈，阳光般耀眼的金色长发从肩上瀑布一样披散下来；最后是石台边缘随意地聊着天的两人，金棕色短发的青年身材已算得上颀长，但在面对他们高大的乐团领队时依然需要稍微仰头。

“不二该高兴了，”菊丸嘟囔着，“克劳泽和梶本学长都来了……可从下午起就没见到他人了。也不知道去哪了？”他踮起脚四下张望，“他到底要和谁一起来啊？”

大石轻轻拍拍他的胳膊：“也看看手塚到了没。”

“没问题，交给我喵~”

优异的动态视力很快让菊丸锁定了教师圆桌前的两个背影。

“大石大石，”他示意对方往那边看，“手塚和迹部在教工席那儿，和校长跟院长在一起……可是，”他忍不住抓了抓头发，“他俩的舞伴呢？”

榊太郎校长的脸色平静莫测，龙崎堇副校长的无奈则明明白白写了一脸。

“你们两个啊……”她忍不住叹了口气。

手塚国光和迹部景吾镇定地站在他们面前。

“我明白您的意思，龙崎副校长。”迹部笑了一声，“但我认为这种胜负在精而不在多。您怎么看？”

“你也这么认为？”龙崎转头问他的得意门生。

“这只是一个仪式，”手塚答道，“我们需要有舞伴领舞，但没有说舞伴不可以是另外一位勇士——我认为这是符合规定的，院长。”

龙崎又叹了口气，转过头去看榊太郎。

“这确实不违反规定，”榊太郎淡淡地说，“你们有权选择自己觉得最好的方式。那么，下去准备吧，”他伸手一指，“开场之前你们可以在这附近的席位休息一下。”

“——即使这么说，”走向最近圆桌的途中，迹部上下打量着手塚素净到没有任何装饰纹样的靛青色长袍，“你这衣服还真是够无趣的，我都快要开始怀疑自己的选择是否正确了。”

“我说了，这只是个仪式，”手塚神色不变，“而且彼此彼此。”他扫了一眼迹部的礼袍，不知是什么材料织成的古银色面料带着金属质感，上面用金线暗绣出大朵大朵繁复的玫瑰花图案。

“放轻松点，老朋友，”迹部低笑一声，率先落座，“不然把人吓跑了，一晚上你都只能干看着别人跳。”

手塚周围的温度似乎更低了。

时间一分一秒地过去，舞池边聚集的人越来越多。

布斯巴顿的学生们结伴而来，礼袍的颜色多数鲜亮轻盈，带着薄纱和丝绸的元素：打头的幸村挽着真田的手，蓝紫色的绸面礼袍上盈盈带着紫色偏光，下摆一直长到脚踝，领口别了一枚百合花形状的白玉领夹。后者的一身黑袍则有些像霍格沃茨的校袍，没有多余的装饰，只在袖口和下摆处用红黄蓝绿金银六色丝线盘出纠缠反复的带状花纹。队伍里个子最小的红发男孩一身打眼的西瓜红长袍，拉着一个古铜色皮肤男生的手。个头最高的卷发男生则和身为裁判的越知月光并肩而行，神态亲密，惊掉了不少人的下巴。佐伯虎次郎走在最后，礼服几乎就是校服的华丽版，镶银边的大红色将少年衬得英俊爽朗，与他身边金色长裙的美丽女性交映生辉。

“布斯巴顿的人真厉害，”菊丸咋舌，“那个紫色袍子的是德姆斯特朗的学生？魔法部的官员，还有不二的姐姐……”他泄气地摊了摊手，“也许这就是种族天赋吧，真希望有人也能学着点儿。”

“……英二。”

德姆斯特朗的人则显然没有这样的集体意识，三三两两随意地悄然出现在人群之中，互相之间也没有什么统合性——失去了管束者的黑皮肤男孩们开心地大声谈笑，某对搭档穿着鲜艳的荧光色服饰在人群中伺机搞怪；淡紫色礼服裙的白石友香里漂亮得让无数男生侧目，同样也有财前光这种恨不得穿个校袍直接在场边坐席上扎根的咸鱼。

“我到底是吃错了什么药才会沦落到最后跟你一起来……”忍足谦也痛心疾首。

“这叫互惠互利，前辈。”财前淡淡地说，“只要过了开场，你看上谁就可以去跟谁跳，我绝对不会有任何意见。”

“说起来，好像没看见白石啊。”谦也四下张望，看到幸村和真田已经在礼堂尽头和手塚迹部说上了话，“马上就要到时间了，那家伙还要领舞的吧？”

“放心吧前辈，”财前随手拿过一杯饮料递给他让他坐下，“白石前辈不会冒被渡边教授暗杀掉的风险临阵脱逃的，也许他只是去尽最后的努力给自己逮到一个舞伴。”

“……有你这么说话的吗！”

时钟终于走到了七点五十分。

榊校长站起身，看了眼勇士们所在的席位，眉头微微一皱，瞥了一眼渡边修。

德姆斯特朗的领队也放下了他的二郎腿，弯着腰对捧在手里的什么东西快速地小声说着话。

礼堂门口的铠甲吱呀吱呀地活动起来，厚重的橡木大门逐渐合拢。就在这时，门厅里传来两串略显急促的脚步声——紧接着，白石蔵之介和他的舞伴手牵着手，以几乎媲美幻影移形的敏捷穿过迅速变窄的缝隙，出现在了门的这一侧。

沉重的门扉在他们身后轰然关闭，礼堂里陡然一静，所有人都朝这边看了过来。

几秒钟的沉寂过后，爆发的是更加集中的倒抽冷气和窃窃私语。

“……我一定是在做梦，”谦也喃喃地说，“财前掐我一把。”

财前面无表情地在他胳膊上用力拧了一下。

“好痛！！！”谦也蹦了起来，回头朝学弟怒目而视。

“是谦也前辈自己要求的啊。”财前耸了耸肩，眼睛却也紧紧盯着门口那一对人影。

“……这不可能……”

菊丸攥紧了大石的手，问出了大多数霍格沃茨学生的心声：

“怎么会是那个讨厌鬼？？？”

白石蔵之介很帅，毫无疑问，即使是对他最没有好感的人群——格兰芬多的男生们——都不能否认这个客观事实。德姆斯特朗的勇士身穿布料厚实的墨绿色长袍，袖口和下摆都压了黑色和银色交错的滚边花纹；肩头又额外罩了件鲜艳的嫩绿色短斗篷，细细的牛皮带子在胸口交叉成一个结，压住洁白的外翻领巾。整套礼服上缀了许多皮质的束带和铆钉，恰到好处地收紧线条，勾勒出他高挑挺拔的身材；再加上衣角下若隐若现的黑色长靴，整个人看上去就像刚从什么海盗主题的油画里走出来——或许就差一顶礼帽了。

而他身侧的舞伴比他矮了约莫大半头，服饰则更接近布斯巴顿的南法风格：耀眼的火红礼袍长到接近脚面，袖口、下摆和腰间分别各掐了三圈粗细不等的金边。立起的衣领间也额外扎了一块白色领巾，拇指肚大小的海蓝色宝石按扣在其上明亮地闪烁。这位舞伴还戴着一个黑色的半脸面具，是蝴蝶振翅欲飞的形状，遮住了大半张脸，只露出小巧的下颌和一双眼睛——但这完全是欲盖弥彰，没有人认不出那标志性的浅栗色短发和含着笑意的蓝色眼眸。

不少人回过头去看场边的另外几位勇士，即使是后者也露出了程度不等的惊讶神情。

“勇士们请到这边集合。”榊校长的声音回荡在礼堂里，恰到好处地解除了尴尬的围观魔法。

“抱歉，不二君，”人群为他们让开一条路，白石一边走一边压低声音，“我没想到会变成这样……”

“没关系，只是个意外而已。”不二捏了捏他的手，“赶上了就好……我们快过去吧。”

“周助你今天这身不错，”来到教师席侧，幸村第一个冲他们迎上来，“我很喜欢。可你们怎么来得这么晚？”

“谢谢，精市，彼此彼此。”不二笑笑，“……嗯，白石的衣服出了一点小意外。”他的目光依次扫过等待中的四个人，若有所思地点了点头，丢给迹部一个意味深长的眼神。

“这个结果本大爷确实没想到，”迹部坐得一片坦荡，“白石你可真是个幸运的混蛋。”

“先下手为强嘛。”白石耸耸肩，貌似不经意地瞟了眼两位并排坐着的霍格沃茨勇士。

“时间也差不多了。”榊校长清了清嗓子，“如同你们已经知道的，圣诞舞会是三强赛的传统项目。但正如霍格沃茨的一贯主张，无论做什么事，都不该为了形式而去完成任务——所以今天我们请来了Gilgamesh乐团，希望我们的客人和学生都能度过一个愉快而独特的夜晚。接下来我将把主导权交给莉莉亚丹特·克劳泽先生，今晚剩余的时间都将由他支配。”

“谢谢您，校长。”莉莉亚丹特·克劳泽在掌声中站起身，淡金色的长发在烛光中泛着蜂蜜一样的色泽。他的声音洪亮而略带一点沙哑，在学生们中间引发了一阵小小的尖叫。

“很高兴能够来到霍格沃茨。自我们乐团成立起，来英国的次数不算少，但被邀请到兄弟校演出还是第一次——尤其是我们的新成员Takahisa也出身这里，”他用眼神示意站在谱架后的金棕发青年，“我希望这次演奏会对于大家和我们来说，都能成为一次特别的回忆。”

掌声，但比最开始弱了一点，还掺杂着些许犹豫不定的味道。

不二抬起手，轻柔而坚定地一下下鼓着掌。迹部抬起头看了他一眼，目光里满是复杂。

“这个乐队我不是很熟悉……周助是他们的歌迷么？”幸村问他。

“是的，”不二对他报以微笑，“莉莉和梶本学长的曲子我都喜欢。”

白石在他背后对幸村露出饱经摧残的沧桑神情，令幸村也难得地陷入了几秒钟的迷茫。

“关于今晚的安排。”克劳泽继续说，“这是一场舞会，毫无疑问，我们会先演奏几支适合所有人跳舞的曲子——别露出那样的表情，姑娘们，我也不是光会砸吉他的。”一阵善意的笑声。“然后是中场休息，我听说学校为大家的用餐时间做出了一些巧妙的安排，感谢为这次活动的举办付出辛勤劳动和准备的所有生灵——以及死灵们。后半夜是我们的演奏会，虽然不那么正统，我们也精心挑选了一些可以让现代舞爱好者们挑战一下的曲目，有旧曲也有还未公演的新歌——”掌声和尖叫。“希望大家都能玩得愉快尽兴。那么——”

他一招手，一把小提琴从空中飞下来落到他的手里。在他身后，乐团的成员已经各就各位拿好了乐器，原本抱着贝斯的男人怀里换成了一把大提琴，石台边缘的梶本贵久手里则是一支银色的长笛。

“我们该入场了。”一直沉默的手塚站起身来。

他们悄无声息地按照一直以来的学校顺序列队：幸村和真田打头，白石和不二在中间，手塚和迹部最后。

“……你觉不觉得有点冷？”第一串钢琴的音符响起，即将踏入舞池时迹部突然问。

不二回头，还没来得及开口就被白石一把拉走了。

迹部毫不优雅地翻了个白眼。“走吧。”他握住手塚伸出的手。

开场的第一首曲子是轻快的传统三拍舞曲，在清脆的钢琴独奏之后，弦乐和管乐的合奏依次加入进来——完全不像是一支摇滚乐队会演奏出的曲目。虽然大部分配器都依靠那些飞舞在空中的魔法乐器完成，但这不妨碍白石在饱经摧残之后对Gilgamesh有了全新的认识。

他和不二沿着舞池边缘轻盈地旋转前进——身为一个纯血家族的继承人，白石虽然没有在这方面投入过多的精力，但对自己的交谊舞技巧也有着相当的自信；只是在几天的共同练习后，他也不得不承认，掌握技巧和理解艺术是两个层次，而不二毫无疑问属于后者：那些复杂而随性的现代舞动作实在是超出了他的认知范围……

……或许这也是法国人血脉天赋的一种？他想，然而眼角余光瞟到不远处动作僵硬得像腿上绑了木板的真田，和脸上带笑但手臂肌肉绷紧控制着两个人步伐的幸村，忍不住微微摇头打消了这个荒谬的想法。

不二注意到他的目光，笑容扩大了一点，按在白石背后的手微微发力——他们借旋转的动作完成了一个漂亮的换位，鲜红的衣角和碧绿的披风随着惯性扬起，吸引了一些视线；另一边的手塚和迹部脚下步伐倒也毫无差错，但大多数人对他们投以的强烈关注显然不是由于那稳健精准、但缺乏表演要素的舞步。

很快，随着欢快而不失堂皇的旋律，更多人加入到了舞池中，三对领舞的勇士组合不再是注意力的焦点。不二瞥见自己的姐姐和竹马踩着奔放又奇诡的舞步在人群中穿梭，而他的弟弟中规中矩地挽着白石的妹妹，精心妆扮过的黑发少女显得高贵又典雅，和那个机灵又有点小狡猾的小姑娘几乎判若两人；越知月光和毛利寿三郎的组合足足高出旁人一个头，他们在舞池中行进的轨迹清晰得就像用餐刀划开温热的黄油；橘和千岁的舞伴都是自己的宝贝妹妹，尚且年幼的美由纪是无奈使用了兄长的名额才能参加舞会，但甜美可爱、颇受欢迎的橘杏则又完全不是那么回事了，不少男孩完全是由于她身边的保护者才退避三舍……

“……我怎么记得赫奇帕奇的那个级长是黑头发来着？”白石看着一头张狂金色长发的橘桔平低声问不二。

“橘其实是金发啊，”不二忍俊不禁，“他当上级长之后才把头发染黑剪短的……这就说来话长了，他这样子还挺让人怀念的。”

小提琴奏出最后几个高音，开场舞曲迎来了它的结尾；之后几乎毫无停顿，在几声鼓点、沙铃和木琴的敲击音组成的节拍后，钢琴和长笛交替的独奏拉开了更舒缓的三拍舞曲的帷幕。黄金色头发的少年十指在黑白键盘上轻巧地翻飞跳跃，而梶本微闭着眼投入地吹奏的身影，似乎在石台上的他和下方舞池中的人群间画出了一条无形的界限。

“希望梶本学长也能有空下来跳两支舞……不过大概希望不大。”在经过石台附近后不二轻声说。

白石忍不住也回头看了两眼：“不二君你好像很喜欢他……？”

“我喜欢他的音乐，比如创作的这些协奏曲，”不二表情坦然，“以及他在魔法与音律结合方面的一些研究与尝试。不是每个人都有勇气抛弃家族给予的身份和地位，宁可被打上 ‘离经叛道’的标签、排除在社交群体之外，也不放弃追求梦想的……他的决断和毅力，即使是格兰芬多也会感到敬佩。”

“……即使是？”

“梶本学长是斯莱特林学院出身的。”

“……哦……”

和那些摇滚乐比起来，这两支舞曲确实非常动听……白石心想，但仅仅是这种程度就会被称之为“离经叛道”了吗？

最后几串温柔的钢琴音符消散在空气中后，第二与第三支舞曲之间留出了一段空白。一部分人开始四下走动，回到场边休息，拿取一些饮料，或者去交换舞伴邀请其他的人。

“真是够了，”迹部松开手塚的手倒退两步，“你是在衣服里塞了冰块吗？”

手塚收回望向一旁的目光，眼神里流露出一丝疑惑：“我没有。”

“……”迹部半恼怒地揉了揉额头，“任务完成，接下来你我都自由了。”他大步往场边走去，“但你也出息点儿，别全让外国人抢了风头！”

手塚在原地顿了一下，似乎试图在人群中找出一抹鲜亮的红色未果，最终也朝另一个方向离开了舞池。

“前辈现在你自由了。”

财前信守承诺地果断松开手，直奔他们刚刚坐着的桌子而去——那是他精心挑选的面对乐队角度最好的座位，动作慢了万一被人占走了怎么办！

被无情抛弃的忍足谦也无奈地耸耸肩，原地转了两圈，发现附近有个酒红色礼袍的娇小背影似乎也是单独一人，快乐地跑过去：“这位同学要不要一起跳舞——”

“啊？”那人转过身来，看见谦也瞪大了眼，“你不是侑士的堂弟吗？什么情况，他才刚说去拿饮料——”

“谦也你搞什么，搭讪舞伴也不要抢到我头上来啊。”熟悉的男低音在背后响起，忍足侑士一挥袖子，装着冰凉气泡饮料的玻璃杯飞到向日岳人手里，随即一把拉走了自己的堂兄弟。

“喂，我呢？！”小提琴的弦音再度响起，向日站在舞场中央一脸莫名其妙地捧着饮料，“你们两个说好的请我呢？！”

他气哼哼地随手一个飞行术把手里的杯子往场外一丢钻进人群：“日吉你过来跟我跳舞——”

“这首曲子叫‘魔法师’，”不二随着旋律有些诡秘的提琴协奏放松地旋转着，眼睛愉悦地微微弯起，“终于开始有些巫师的舞会该有的味道了。”

刚刚还在称赞前面乐曲的人是谁啊？白石腹诽。这种变奏很多的旋律不太符合他的喜好，但至少还是正经的舞曲；如果整个舞会的演奏都保持这种风格而没有奇怪的摇滚乐，他就能和不二跳上一整晚……当然了，为了增进感情，适度的中场休息和交谈也是必要的……

然而现实总是比美好期待要残酷得多：第三支舞曲刚刚结束，大提琴颤抖的弦音还在空中回荡不绝时，白石就看见幸村松开真田的手，低声说了几句什么，接着温和又坚决地把后者推向了坐着手塚的勇士席位的方向，然后微笑着走了过来——至于迹部，休息了一支曲子的时间，已经高傲地昂着头又让忍足侑士牵起了他的手。

“不知道我是否有幸能邀请这位俊美的同乡跳两支舞呢？”

白石如临大敌地盯着幸村。

幸村好笑地看着他：“白石，这种场合没人会从头到尾霸占一个搭档的，这是礼节问题。”

……我知道，那又怎么样！白石在内心呐喊；与此同时不二眨了眨眼，嘴角缓缓绽开了一个兴味盎然的笑容。

他松开手，摘下脸上的面具放在白石手里：

“幸村说得没错。玩得愉快，白石~”

……怎么可能！望着两位难分胜场的美人携手而去的背影，再看看四周纷纷眼睛如同探照灯一般亮起的陌生女学生们，白石蔵之介突然感到了一阵比面对火龙还要令人毛骨悚然的恐慌。

说时迟那时快，多年魁地奇生涯锤炼出的反射神经发挥了作用，他一把拉住被不二裕太引着正从身边经过的妹妹：“介意和我跳两支舞吗友香里？”

白石友香里用一种混合了鄙视和怜悯的复杂眼神望着她的亲哥哥，久久没有答话。

“……呃，那我呢？”不二裕太不知所措，“要不然我先……嗯，去场边呆一会？友香里你还会回来吗？”

而这时佐伯虎次郎也不知从哪里突然冒出，从后面按住他的肩，爽朗地笑着替这群人解围：“没事的，裕太你就跟我来吧。”

“……等一下，佐伯哥你怎么在这？我姐呢？还有我哥呢？？？”

梶本贵久放下了他手里的长笛。

明亮而又不失柔和的女声响起时，白石和友香里几乎同时猛地转头朝石台望去。

然而，当然了，并没有什么突然出现的女性歌手——伴着管弦乐音双眼微闭、投入地吟唱着含义不明的词句的，正是金棕色头发的霍格沃茨毕业生，另外两位小少年在他身后时不时开口添补上几句和弦。

“……我现在理解说他离经叛道是什么意思了。”白石喃喃地说，拉着妹妹的手朝舞池边缘移动了些。

友香里有些莫名，但还是点了点头，对他话里的意思表示赞同：按照斯莱特林与德姆斯特朗类似的择生条件和标准，音乐家也就罢了，像这样抛头露面做歌手——而且还是“这种类型”的歌手——确实会被看重血统论的上流社会视为异端。

但，那又如何呢？

“你们的这位学长很有意思。”

幸村微微眯起眼，牵着不二来了个交叉旋转。两个人的步伐都很快，长而轻盈的袍角随着舞步像旌旗一样飘起，在人群中穿梭的姿态却像水中的鱼儿一样自如，没有半点阻滞的感觉——倒是有不少人由于分神去看他们而一头撞上别人，或者倒霉地踩痛自己的舞伴……或者两者兼有。

“我很喜欢啊，不觉得这种魔法的形式很有趣吗？而且梶本学长唱起歌来比人鱼还好听得多。”不二笑道，“不过在精市面前大概算不上什么，毕竟你不需要依托媒介就可以做到同样的效果呢。”

幸村双眼微弯：“让我猜猜……是那条绿龙告诉你的？”

“我可没法向她详细提问，倒不是我不想。”不二不置可否，“……说起来，之前精市不是说想见见母亲？后来去了吗？”

“去过了，虽然基本无功而返。”幸村耸了耸肩，“像淑子夫人这样富有智慧的女巫，嫁到英国真是我们的损失……不然就连你也该是我的同学？”句尾上扬成一个疑问。

“如果母亲没有嫁给父亲，可能也就没有我了。”不二有些好笑地敲了敲他的背，“不过听姐姐说，确实我们家也曾经考虑过定居法国来着。”

“结果呢？”

“霍格沃茨开的聘用条件比布斯巴顿好，还包食宿。”

“…………”

幸村觉得回国之后有必要和校长讨论一下教职工的待遇问题。

两支快四舞曲结束后，乐队的人先后放下手里的乐器，各自朝着台下浅浅鞠躬。

“请各位稍事用餐和休息，”与歌唱时判若两人，梶本开口说话的声音只是带着几分清透的普通男声，“并请期待下半场的演出。”

“实事求是地说，”友香里松开手，“这小哥真挺帅的。”

她不出所料地看到白石皱起眉，赶快在对方开始长篇大论怎么做一个好姑娘之前，扯住对方的胳膊将他转了半个圈，朝着勇士们原本的席位一推：

“快去把你的舞伴抢回来吧，再拖拖拉拉可是会被人拔了头筹的哦！”

随后一转身钻进人群里，两下就没了踪影。

白石苦笑着摇了摇头，迈开步子朝那张仿佛约定俗成的桌子走去。

他到时幸村也刚好牵着不二过来，两人都笑逐颜开，显然之前的曲子跳得十分尽兴。与此形成鲜明对比的是手塚和真田，仿佛已经相对无言坐了好一会，面前桌上一人一杯白水，一盆没动过几口的水果沙拉。

“终于有点活动开的感觉了。”幸村微笑着率先在真田身边落座，右手在颊旁扇了两下风，正准备开口问食物饮料要从哪里取，面前就凭空出现了一杯薄荷柠檬水。

幸村眨了眨眼。

“这是什么原理？”他抬头问不二。

“具体我也不太清楚，只知道应该是点餐制加一些别的什么……”不二拉开他旁边的椅子坐下，清了清嗓子，郑重地对着桌子说：“姜汁苏打。”

黄澄澄还冒着小泡泡的饮料出现在了他的面前。

白石赶快抢占了不二另一边的位置。可还没等他想好要点点儿什么，面前就已经冒出了——一碗大得像盆栽一样的烟熏三文鱼蔬菜沙拉。

不二笑得前仰后合，尤其是在姗姗来迟的迹部和忍足分别获得了红酒和香槟的待遇之后。

……就连这样也觉得他很可爱，白石觉得自己也是没药救了。

“接下来跟本大爷跳，没问题吧？之前约好的。”

说是用餐时间，毕竟只是舞会的余兴，加上吃得过多也不利于活动，大多数人都只选了些简餐。即便如此，能让某位大少爷在放下餐具之前就开口说话也是一道奇景了。

“没问题啊，”不二捧着玻璃杯眯着眼笑，仿佛完全没有留意同桌的其他人各式各样的表情，“不过后半场不是正规的交谊舞会了，倒是迹部不要紧吗？”

“别小瞧人，你试试就知道了。”迹部大笑，见石台上的乐队成员又开始调试他们的乐器，便潇洒起身绕过来邀舞，临离席前还顺便意味深长地各瞟了一眼手塚和白石。

目送两人手牵着手下到舞池，幸村单手托腮仿佛漫不经心地问：“你们呢，不打算跳舞了吗？”

其余三人步调一致地摇头，然后同样步调一致地愣了一下。

“喔，那就祝你们好运了~”

在所有人都以为他要找点什么话题来聊——哪怕是讨论讨论第二个项目也好呢？！——的时候，布斯巴顿的勇士大人以令人叹为观止的速度和行动力站起身来，留下一个迷人的笑容，兴冲冲地跑到隔壁桌子找别的校友跳舞去了。

“…………”白石和手塚不约而同地看向真田。

真田面无表情地吃了一口水果沙拉：“我建议你们还是担心一下自己比较好。”

……面对四周探照灯一样直白的渴望目光，白石深吸一口气，顶着莫名其妙的寒意把自己的位置往手塚旁边挪了挪。

“说起来，这首歌光看名字倒还挺适合迹部的。”

舞池里的人比之前少了些，但凡是还留在场内的人，舞步普遍都比之前的平均水平更为灵活矫健。梶本退到乐队成员中继续演奏，石台最前端换成了抱着纯黑色吉他的克劳泽，磁性的男声伴着吉他、贝斯、鼓点一同回荡在礼堂里，奏响一支带着点民谣风味的三拍歌曲。

“嗯？是什么题目？”虽说对流行乐称不上熟悉，扎实的基本功还是让迹部能游刃有余地跟上不二的节奏，所过之处不少斯莱特林学生鼓掌叫好。

他们还真是对迹部有跟宗教崇拜一样的自信——不二暗自觉得有趣，却忽略了虽然同样是宿敌学院跨院组合，开场时的那对可没有这样的待遇。

“……嗯，里面有‘夜之眼’。只是名字哦，我可没有拿大少爷和庶民音乐作比的意思。”他带点狡黠地一笑，跟着旋律轻声哼唱起来：“色彩斑斓的相遇别离 铭记心间 又如何能够遗忘——”

迹部无奈地带着他转了个圈。

一曲结束后克劳泽停下来，对身后做了个手势。满脸不高兴的淡金发少年举起鼓棒，在空中玩了个令人眼花缭乱的灵巧花样。长达数十秒的架子鼓独奏之后，低沉而单调的吉他和弦加进来，克劳泽和在他左后方的金发贝斯手一同低声吟唱起一段更为忧郁的旋律：

“因为纯白所以想要保持洁净

因为纯白所以会被染上颜色

小小的容器里水色清澈透明

颜料无声逐渐滴落其中”

“……”不二扯了下迹部的衣袖，“不跳了，我们下去吧。”

迹部疑惑地看着他：“这首听上去还没有刚刚那个难。”

“我有点渴了，”不二坚持道，“我们回去拿点喝的。”

……你刚刚才喝了两大杯姜汁汽水。迹部在内心默默望天，但斯莱特林的大少爷不是会给自己舞伴难堪的人，他牵着不二走出舞池，离他们的桌子还有一段距离，身后突然传来山崩地裂似的一声：

“人总会被他人所侵染——”

电吉他和电贝司同时惊雷般在耳边轰然响起，炸得毫无防备的迹部非常不华丽地一个趔趄。

他回头看向舞池中央仰头长啸的克劳泽，还有同样甩着头一边发出海啸般欢呼的人群，眼里写满了明晃晃的难以置信。

不二低下头，肩膀可疑地抖动几下，终于忍住了捧腹大笑的冲动，反过来拉住迹部的手：

“走吧，去给你拿点儿喝的……压压惊，啊？”

“虽然这完全是出于我个人的一点好奇心……”

白石望着舞池里群魔乱舞的景象，心不在焉地往嘴里送了一口三文鱼沙拉。手塚和真田同时朝他看了过来。

“和你的校友们比起来，真田君未免对跳舞显得太没有热情了？”

真田明显一愣，倒是手塚更快明白了这个问题真正的含义。

“真田是英国人，”严肃的格兰芬多级长推了推眼镜，“只不过他家长期派驻法国……我是说，作为傲罗。”

所以艺术天赋跟国籍和血统有关的假设依然基本成立——白石在内心暗自点了点头。反应过来英国魔法部的这个职称花了他0.5秒，如果不是小春的调查报告里或许是无心地附上了手塚国光的家庭背景……可能还会更久一点。

而真田本人拿起玻璃杯喝了口水，眉毛都没动一下：“那白石君的交谊舞技巧明明比我精湛多了，怎么也还在这里坐着呢？”

像是给他的话语注解一般，白石友香里和忍足谦也恰在此时手牵着手，快活地从他们的桌前掠过。

“……”因为我不想被陌生女孩们撕成碎片，而这散发着冻人气场的角落是唯一安全的港湾。白石郁闷地往嘴里又塞了一口烟熏三文鱼，在脑内假装自己是条捕食中的凶恶挪威脊背龙。

“你居然真的一直没请‘那位’跳舞？”

与此同时佐伯正在打趣他的竹马。舞会已经进入下半场，在装了两小时正经人之后，此刻还在舞池里的人已经基本只剩玩开了的那群，乐队也开始应景地演奏他们成名的摇滚流行乐，听众们比起跳交谊舞更像在蹦迪。两位年轻人放松地拉着手，像玩闹的小动物一样蹦蹦跳跳，同时精妙地避开旁边的所有人。

“我才不，”不二皱了皱鼻子，脸颊微微鼓起——这种放松状态的任性表情也只有面对家人和从小一起长大的伙伴时才会出现，“不用去求着谁我也能玩得开心。”

……我倒希望真是如此。佐伯在内心耸了耸肩，瞄了眼远处勇士们聚集的角落，转过半圈又瞥见他名义上的舞伴由美子小姐已经和霍格沃茨年轻英俊的三津谷教授在舞池侧面的远处落座，两人正在轻声交谈，桌面上摆着饮品和甜点。

“向着天空伸展分叉的道路

等待在终点的是离别

已经有所察觉却不愿承认

所以两人手牵着手……”

他微微有些出神。自己并不像不二家的三姐弟那样擅长预言，但灵感在这种歌词上触动实在不是一个好兆头……

熟悉的笑声在耳边掠过，紧接着他的手空了三分之一秒，接着被更大的力道拉着转了一圈。佐伯微微一惊，反应过来时拉着自己手的已经变成了那位蓝紫色袍子的校友。

“怎么还带抢舞伴的？”他有点又气又好笑。

“只是交换一下而已，”幸村眨着眼神秘地笑，“这并不违反礼仪。舞会不就是为了认识更多人？”

突然被交换舞伴，不二也小小吓了一跳。瞥见快速消失在人群中的两位布斯巴顿领军人物，他略感无奈地弯了弯眼睛，如果不是手正被一个陌生男生握着，甚至还想摊手——他本来是不太喜欢这样的，但幸村从来不做没用的事情，而对方微微冰凉的手指也并没有令他太过反感。

“久仰，不二同学。”扎着小辫儿的银蓝色发男生说。不二确信自己曾经在幸村的同学——金色袍子的队伍里见过这个人，但对方本人的存在感应该并不怎么强烈，否则他不会连名字都不清楚。这样的话为什么——

他微微睁大了眼。如同稍纵即逝的错觉，对方淡蓝色的眼睛有一瞬间颜色变得深沉，像闪光的冰山融化成蔚蓝的海水。轮廓也从锐利变得更柔和，非常熟悉……那是他自己的眼睛。

“啊……”不二慢慢地说，“你是那位易容玛格斯。”

“仁王雅治，幸会。噗哩。”男生狡黠一笑，发出一个奇怪的音节，“不错嘛，难怪幸村对你这么看重。”他牵着不二优雅地在舞池中打了两个旋，“说是特殊血脉的巫师之间应该搞好关系，果然还是有前提条件的嘛。是幸村的风格，而且你还是位美人。”

不二挑眉，目光掠过对方的长发和比自己没超出几厘米的身高，手上陡然发力也抽了个牵引的动作，脚下步法也随之变幻：“彼此彼此。”

“喔。”仁王顺势转了一圈，步伐柔软而不规则地应对着。他露出饶有兴味的眼神，情不自禁地舔了舔上唇：他现在似乎明白幸村真正想干嘛了，所谓棋逢对手将遇良才……

“下一支曲子不如也和我跳？”

“正有此意。”确认过了，是同类的味道。

一曲奏毕，莉莉亚丹特·克劳泽继续从身边盘旋飞舞的纸飞机里抓出一只新的拆开。

“哇哦，谁点的这个？”他笑着对自己的贝斯手挥了挥纸条，“看样子是咱们的多年忠实听众了。这歌可不怎么适合跳舞，”这句话吸引了不少人的注意，纷纷开始窃窃私语，而贝斯手高兴地抬起头来冲舞池露出一个迷死人的英俊微笑，“不过我们还是很欢迎大家挑战试试。不需要拘泥于舞会的形式。音乐是自由的艺术，舞蹈也一样。”

期望无疑是美好的，但在两小节柔和的钢琴前奏后，舞池里的人已经哗啦啦空了一半；而当克劳泽略带沙哑的声音响起，搭配着清透梦幻、迥异此前摇滚风格的伴奏，轻快地吐出说唱风格的词句时，另一半的人也纷纷略显狼狈地败下阵来——原因无他，这首歌的节拍实在太快了，远远超出了普通掌握交谊舞技巧的年轻人们的能力范围。

主唱的青年露出一点乐见其成的顽皮笑容，一边流利地吟唱出长长的乐句，一边甚至跟作曲担当的贝斯手作势隔空击掌。毫无疑问，这是一种炫技行为：即使是一支“难登大雅之堂的摇滚乐队”，他们确实每个人都功底过硬。

“本以为踪迹杳然 却不觉间被芬芳吸引

穿越丛生的荆棘 每道伤口都刻骨铭心

悔恨再度涌起 然而也已经无法挽回

只能不断诉说真心 直到日落西山——”

然而并非所有人都会被这样的挑战难倒。略显纷乱的人群散开，舞池中央的最后一双身影显露在视线的聚光灯中，旁若无人地继续着自己的节奏。那当然不是标准的交谊舞动作，更像是即兴的双人舞表演：前进后退旋转跳跃，糅合各种流派的特征随性到近乎胡闹的小动作，却神奇地有着如同一人的默契和美感，像一红一蓝两朵气质南辕北辙的花对称竞相绽放；又或者正因这是一场竞技的游戏，控制不住走向的一方将输掉一切，所以两人之间才有如同刀尖钢索起舞般的专注和张力，紧紧抓住所有人的视线不放——包括眼中陡然绽放光彩、纷纷点头赞许打起节拍的乐队成员们。

“无尽梦想旅途的终点 就像随波逐流的花瓣

永远只能是被抛弃的空想 从未绽放的蒙羞之花

令人悸动不已的美丽 只是无法被正视的幻觉吗！

即使化作灰烬 化作灰烬也无妨 骄傲称颂它的名字吧！”

“……我觉得我们也可以，”红发红衣的布斯巴顿学生丸井扯了扯木手的袖子，“试一下。”

“大石……”菊丸湛蓝的双眼里满是渴望，但在搭档无奈的苦笑中只能委委屈屈地扭过头，目光却对上了刚好游荡在附近、眼里同样燃烧着明亮挑战欲望的忍足谦也。

主歌进行到第二段时，舞池里的两个人变成了六个。巧合的是，两两来自不同学校的学生形成了三对不同的组合，性格和技巧的差异也决定了他们的表演将是南辕北辙的模样；但争奇斗技也好，绿叶红花也罢，或者只是干脆地享受竞速，此刻聚光灯下、视线焦点上，拼尽全力的舞蹈者们，还有引吭高歌、倾情奏响乐曲的乐队成员们，他们看上去都是那么耀眼和——

——自由。

……艺术，吗？

角落席位里，白石下意识地以手托腮，盯着舞池中央。同席的两人也安静无声，只有钻石一样细碎而璀璨的光芒在他们的眼睛里跳跃。

……只是这样而已吗？

——如此不同，就像是处在两个世界的人……

但无人能够否认，那也是如此令人无法抗拒、即使会被灼伤也想要奋不顾身去触碰的美。


End file.
